Everything Will Be Okay
by KandyandSweets
Summary: New characters and old as they experience major twists in District 13. With all the murder, betrayal, and lies, who can Katniss or the others trust? And Katniss soon discovers that she and Prim were not the only young Everdeens...
1. In the presence of the dead

**Hey :) this is the first time I've actually written a story before so I have alot of grammar and story skills to work on sorry... Hopefully, it gets interesting at the end of the chapter. Oh, and read Kathybear's story "Ready to Kill" she's an awesome writer! **

**Disclaimer: I would have, I could have, I should have, but I didn't write the Hunger Games. Wish I did though :(**

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

"Katniss..." I glance towards Gale and quickly cast my eyes back to the cold, gray floor. His pain stricken face causes so much unease that I can't even look at him. But I want-no, I NEED to know what's going on. I force myself to gaze into his worried eyes, which I noticed are the same color as the floor. I reluctantly nod approval for him to continue. I can't run away from the inevitable truth anyway.

"Katniss…District 12 is gone."

My eyes widen and my breath is caught midway in my throat. I should have covered my ears. First Peeta is being held captive, and now District 12 is all gone.

'_Gone_. No.. No it can't be.'

My shaking knees threaten to collapse underneath me as the room starts to spin. I try to speak, but I suddenly cringe as a wave of nausea rolls through me. Gale's words are echoing loudly inside my head, threatning to unhinge me. I'm in terrible shape enough as it is from the Quarter Quell... Now this?

Gale senses my distress and steps forward to pull me into a warm embrace. I bury my face into his strong chest and let out a few shaky breaths. His large muscular arms wrapped around my petite body make me feel safe from the horror and sadness in this world. He lightly kisses me on my forehead with his soft lips and rests his head on top of mine.

"Everything will be okay Catnip." He murmurs reassuringly into my hair. His voice is so convincing I almost believe him.

Gale Hawthorne is my best and only friend; the only one who seems understands me in all of District 12.

District 12… Just thinking about it hurts me.

My home, the Seam... those poverty-stricken, but familiar areas I came to appreciate are lost forever. All that remains of district 12 are fragments of my childhood memories. Maybe even some innocent people who couldn't escape the wrath of President Snow reside in the rubble as well. Familiar places with familiar faces have been reduced to ashes all because of me, the Girl on Fire.

Anger resonates inside of me as I picture the scenarios of burning buldings and screaming people. Among those images, I can imagine an old, well dressed man laughing maniacally as he sends more bombs hurtling towards District 12. President Snow... How can one man be so cruel and heartless to the people he's supposed to care for? So many lives are destroyed with others suffering or being tortured to the point of insanity while our "wonderful" president watches with sick pleasure.

I tremble with silent rage against Gale's body for a few moments before resting my chin on his shoulder to stare at the floor once again.

I spot something out of the corner of my vision, and my feelings of grief leave faster than they even entered my mind. Gale notices I stopped quivering and he releases me to study my expression. But I don't look back at him because my eyes are already locked on another being.

Gale, very confused, peered in my direction to stare with me. "What's wrong?"

I'm so lost in my thoughts I forget to answer. The person I'm observing is a towering man of 6 feet or so with bulging muscles and short golden hair. I'm only looking at his back side, but there's just something about him that doesn't feel right. I can't put my finger on it. He's casually striding side by side with a girl whose about 5'6, 5'7. She has a more slender build up compared to him, and her long curly hair is as black the coal from my district.

Who are they..? Why does the guy look so familiar? I wanted them to turn around and reveal their faces...

Surprisingly, I got my wish. The boy and girl stopped walking as he stepped in front to face her. He is strikingly handsome with sharp features and a half crooked smile revealing pearly white teeth. But what really throws me off is his eyes. His piercing blue orbs send chills down my spine when I finally realize what is so intriguing about him. I recognized the male immediately, but I am so shocked I just gasp out loud.

Gale roughly grabs my shoulders. "Katniss, what's wrong? What do you see?"

My mind freezes completely and my tongue refuses to cooperate with me. I can only manage to stutter one word before I break out into a dead run.

"C-Cato."

That's right. I was standing just yards away from the ferocious Cato Hunting, a district 2 killing machine who had participated in the 74th Hunger Games with me.

'But he's dead.' I remind myself as I slow down to a fast paced walk. 'I watched him get torn apart by those mutts in the games myself.'

Then how is this even possible? How can I be in the presence of a dead man? My thoughts are so jumbled up at the moment I doubt I will make a smart decision about this.

Our eyes met and I froze. He stops midway into his conversation, and the girl almost turns around to look at me. But before she can, he twists her back around and they both rush off into the large mob of people. Without even thinking, I chase after them. I can hear Gale calling me, but only one thought is racing through my mind right now.

'Cato is _alive._'

I can't afford to wait for Gale. I have to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**So yeah, it's a short chapter sorry. I don't really have all the time in the world to edit and make it literate. Especially when I'm a student at this high academic school (I hate it there). Also, sorry to the people who don't like Cato, but I just _had_ to mention him in this story (he's super hot). You'll find out who the girl is later on. She and Katniss are basically the main characters because I wanted this story to be different than the other fan fictions of the Hunger Games. :)**


	2. Too Wild

**Gale POV**

The girl on fire seems like her flames are a little too wild at the moment. When she stops shaking like a Chihuahua, I thought she was calming down. Then I pull away to see if she's okay, and she has this crazed look on her face. Katniss appeared to be so fixated on that boy and girl over there. Why? I don't understand. I ask her what's wrong and she doesn't even acknowledge me at first. And then all of a sudden she just barely utters a name which totally catches me off guard.

Cato...? The crazy ass guy who almost murdered Peeta? Why the hell would she be thinking about _him_? He's been dead for about a year now...

Then it hits me. Katniss must believe that boy is Cato.

"Catnip wait!"

Of course she doesn't. I just sigh and chase after her, praying she doesn't do anything reckless. I mean after all, she is the Girl on Fire- the reason why we're all living in District 13 now. But I'm not mad at her; I'm in love with the Girl on Fire.

**Katniss POV**

My heart pounds like a hammer against my ribs as an icy adrenaline rush courses through my veins. Gale caught up to me and now we're fast walking side by side. I ignore his attempts to talk some sense into me. I don't think it's Cato, I _know_ it's him. He wouldn't understand because he didn't volunteer for his precious sister to be thrown into the Games with a trained killer. Gale is just trying to slow me down. I pick up the pace and Gale, anticipating this, moves along too. But then a horrifying thought crosses my mind and I stop right in my tracks.

'What if the girl is Clove?' I have no idea why I didn't think about this before I started chasing them.

Seeing the existence of one dead person is enough for a day. Seeing _more_ than one is just too much to handle. But I have to reach them, I have to know what's going on here. I'm just hoping it's not Cato nor Clove.

**The Boy's POV**

District 13... It's strange. I don't really like it here any better than the hellhole I was raised in. I'm grateful to finally runaway from District 2, but getting stuck in a place like _this_ was not on the top of my list. At least my best friend came with me. She's practically my little sister. We grew up together and always had each other's back no matter what. This time I had her back.

"Hey, I think Fire Girl is coming to us." I warn her and a worried expression flashes across her face. She rarely displays emotions in public and when she does, I'm always able to read it. Right now, she's revealing her "I'm-not-ready-for-this-can-we-go-now" face. She quickly turns around to run, but almost went in the same direction as Katniss Everdeen was so I grabbed her to take us the other way. Immediately, she starts to race off into the crowd with me barely trailing behind her. I'm already aware that she's not prepared to confront The Girl on Fire, and nobody else would know why. I'm the only one who was entrusted with her personal secrets. She can't trust anyone but me for a reason; her secrets are just too wild.

* * *

**Another short chapter for today. I'm trying to upload as much as I can because who knows how busy I'm going to be later. This was just basically a bridge I guess about what some others were thinking before Katniss catches up to them. Next chapter is the actual confrontation and a new character will appear in this :) **


	3. The Heavenly Flower

**Sorry for taking so long I've been trying to get access to a computer for a while... Anyway sorry if there's alot of errors I tried my best. Oh and thanks to the people who put me on story alerts LOVE YOU. :) Enjoy this especially long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Eh, you already know. **

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

I'm moving too slowly, I'll never catch up to them. Reaching the point of desperation, I began to abruptly plow my way through huge crowds of people. Hundreds of Capitol folk and others from different districts surrounded me. This disturbs me because the last time I saw capitol people and district citizens all together, I competed in the most horrid game imaginable to humanity. I quickly snap out of my useless pondering. I can't afford to get distracted now.

I'm now 100% certain it's them. Why else would they avoid me? I am so lost in thought I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. BAM! I collide right into some one and slam to the cold ground.

Ouch... I sluggishly push myself into a sitting position while my head throbs painfully. I feel warm hands on my left arm gently helping me up.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" It was a deep smooth voice. "I keep crashing into people today I need to be more careful."

'Yeah, no shit.' I stifle my sarcastic remark and just shoot a glare at him instead. My breath catches a little at the sight of him.

He's tall, tan and handsome with muscles outlining his tight grey shirt. Messy dark hair (the cute kind of messy) complements his brown eyes and other impeccable features. He's around my age and about 6 feet. Just around Cato's height and build, but friendlier looking.

Oh crap! I forgot about Cato! In a flash I spin around to initiate my pursuit once again.

"Wait! You-" I'm too far away to hear the rest of his sentence. I will probably bump into him some other time anyway.

I finally spot Cato and Clove and a new rush floods through me once more. It gives me a funny feeling to the tummy, like how you would feel if you almost fell, but you caught yourself just in time. The butterfly feelings churning in my stomach intensifies as I get closer and closer. The two constantly get stuck in the crowd of people, slowing them down while I speed up. Clove is very agile and easily maneuvers through the thick barricade of people, but her companion is not as quick. They manage to break through a group of adult men and women and I'm practically within arms distance of Cato. Clove takes a sharp right turn and drags Cato with her, because she knows there are too many people. But that was a mistake because now it's easier to catch up to them. She's cognizant of this as well, so she finally resigns and slows down to a mere walking speed. This is my chance.

"Cato!" I want him to face me like a man and explain what's going on.

"Cato!" I shout even louder this time. They both stop right in their tracks. With their backs still faced against me, I barely make out what Cato is whispering.

His voice is quiet, yet scary. "Cato...Hmm.. Haven't heard that name in quite a while."

_What?_

I'm puzzled at this response. What the hell does he mean by that? Isn't that his freaking name? This is going to be a long day...

We're standing only a few feet away from each other, still as statues. Without warning, he whirls around to face me.

It's a freaking nightmare come true. Up close, his eyes stab into me like icy daggers and cause me to flinch with fear. But he lacks the sadistic glow to him that had shone quite bright in the Games ... And isn't that heartlessness supposed to define a true Career? Maybe it's not them.

**Girl's POV**

(About 10 minutes back)

Oh crap. She's actually following us. No please don't catch up to me; I'm not ready to face you. I'm still afraid of being in the presence of the girl on fire.

I know pathetic right? I wish I was as strong as my best friend- who's pretty much my big brother- but you can only be born with so much. I am blessed with my knife throwing skills and other stuff, but cursed with a fear of telling HER about me. I know I have to eventually because sooner or later she's going to figure out that-BAM.

Ouch what the hell? Seriously...

"I'm so sorry are you alright?" I ignore the offering hand and gather myself up. I scowl at the dumbass, who conveniently banged into me when I'm trying to escape. Thanks a lot. But I relax my annoyed face immediately after laying eyes on him.

'Wow, not bad looking for a dumbass.'

"Hey, you look really pale. Do you need help?"

He looks genuinely worried about me, which is uncommon because it's always been only my Big Bro who really cared. I have no one else to worry about me anymore. No one but my best friend.

I try to stop the conversation. "Oh, uhm...I'm fine, just running with my friend." Well, I was technically honest on the running part. But I search my surroundings and guess that Big Bro probably didn't see me fall, so he's still trying to run from Katniss.

The pretty boy chuckled with amusement after realizing my companion had kind of ditched me. He has a very attractive crooked smile like Big Bro. His soft brown eyes and dark black hair color match mine. I've traveled around many places, but I have never seen the likes of him before. But then again, I don't look like I belong anywhere either. He steps really close to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder casually.

"Your friend went that way, babe."

_BABE_? The hell? No one calls me that. Usually, if any guy tried to pull off half the crap that Pretty Boy just did, I'd kick their ass. But I didn't have time to beat his gorgeous ass now; I have to find Big Bro.

"Get your damn, scrawny-ass arm off her now." I snap my head to the right.

Well, there he is.

Pretty boy just smirks at him defiantly and slowly complies. He deliberately slides his hand from my shoulder, to my other shoulder, and down my arm to gently wrap his big hand around my petite one. I instinctively yank my hand out of his grasp as my cheeks burn with embarrassment and angst. Why does life have to be so awkward?

I note big bro's silent rage, his jaw clenching and veins popping out his forehead tell me it's time to leave.

"Hey we better go she should be close to us by now. Let's go."

Pretty Boy and Big Bro are having a glaring contest now. I sigh quietly, boys will be boys. I disrupt their intense game by grabbing Big Bro's arm and tugging him away. I caught a small glimpse of Katniss only a few yards away so I sprint dragging him behind me. Oh crap.

"Cato!"

Wait what? I'm pretty sure I heard that wrong.

"Cato!"

Nope guess not...

Why the hell is she calling for Cato? I thought she was after me...

Big Bro had the same confused expression. "Cato..? Hmm... Haven't heard that name in quite a while." His voice is low with a mixture of angst and uncertainty. "Maybe she thought some machine miraculously revived Cato from hell."

I roll my eyes at his ridiculous comment. But deep inside, I secretly wished for that to be true because if so, I'd put that machine to use for sure.

"Cato...What are you doing here? I... I thought you were dead." She sounded really dazed and exhausted. It's obvious she's desperate for a straight answer, but I still couldn't turn around towards her.

"He's not Cato." That's all that I can say before he turns around and Katniss inhales sharply.

"What..? No you ARE Cato. I remember exactly how you looked!"

She's crazy. It's not her fault though; someone drove her to this state of insanity. Our damn president.

"I'm not Cato. He's dead and he's never coming back." Big Bro's tone is so calm and soothing it even makes me feel brave enough to talk to Katniss.

Ha, _not_ happening.

"But you are him!"

Wow she's stubborn. I guess that's why she's the Girl on Fire.

"Yeah I know I look like him. That's what happens when you have an identical twin."

Silence. I can tell the gears in her head must be moving slowly as she processes this. "Oh...Sorry I didn't know Cato had a twin brother."

Well, she does now.

"It's alright. My name is Cayden Hunting. Nice to meet you Katniss." His voice sounded forced. He doesn't really like her and we all know why.

All of a sudden I sense her eyes trained on my back side and dread fills me. "Then...Who are you? You're not Clove or her twin sister or anything like that right?"

'This is it.' I clench my hands into fists and take a deep breath as I finally reverse my body to face her.

**Katniss POV**

After the astonishing bit of news I received, I realized I had completely forgotten about the girl. Her back was still facing toward me refusing to reveal her face.

"Who are you? You're not Clove or her twin sister or anything like that right?" I immediately wanted to kick myself for asking such a stupid question. C'mon, what are the odds of two tributes participating in the same year and they both have twin siblings?

But then again, the odds have not been in anyone's favor lately...

Instead of responding, she spins around and I feel a hint of relief. It's not Clove OR her twin sister. In fact, the only similarity between her and Clove is the dark hair color and a knife slightly concealed in the right side of her jacket.

Clove's big hazel eyes shone bright with confidence and had a cold edge to them. This girl's eyes, however, are dark brown and distant, but soft and warm at the same time. For me, her eyes study me inquisitively, but very cautiously. She leans on Cayden's side and he puts his arm around her protectively. I can't help myself but smile at them. Those two remind me of my tight knit friendship with Gale. But it seems like they're a little more than that.

"Are you two...dating?"

The girl grins amusedly at my second stupid question. Cayden just smirks, but I think I noticed a gleam of sadness and longing in his eyes.

Well, this is interesting.

"Nah this gal here is like my little sister." Cayden friendly squeezes the girl and she looks up at him to give him a playful smile. It's obvious they love each other, but maybe in different ways...

The girl finally musters up the courage to introduce herself, but her voice still shaky and hesitant.

"Hi... Uhm some people just call me Dusk."

What an unusual nickname... Strangely though, I feel as if I just experienced those weird de ja vu moments or whatever that is. But why?

She does seem familiar in a way, but maybe she's just has one of those faces..? No not a chance. This girl doesn't look like she would blend in with District 12. Her light colored skin with and chocolate eyes don't match in the Seam at all. Then why can't I figure out where I've seen her before?

"What's your real name?" Maybe I did know her, maybe we've met before. I 'm starting to think I'm just delusional from all this.

"My real name... is Leilani." She looked so worried after she said that, like I was going to hit her for talking. But I love her name, mostly because it means "heavenly flower". Flowers remind me of Primrose, so anything associated with floral objects instinctively catches my approval.

However, her full name really freaked me out.

"... Leilani Everdeen."

_WHAT?_

* * *

**Okay if this was confusing, then sorry. To summarize it, it's not Cato nor Clove and the girl's last name is Everdeen. :P I picked Leilani to be her name because I'm a Hawaii girl and I wanted the name to be unique. Also, the random guy in the middle of the chapter is the new character I just introduced. He'll play a part in this story. I just nicknamed him Pretty Boy because I didn't think of a name for him until yesterday. I'll try to update chapter 4 ASAP :) **


	4. A Vivid Nightmare

**Sorry for the long wait! School is almost over just a bunch of finals and stress and I'm done :) I promise to upload faster in a few days! This one is where Katniss has a nice little dream. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

_WHAT?_ Could this girl be related to me?

No way, she doesn't resemble me one bit. I have no cousins or anything so that can't be it. Maybe it's just an abnormal coincidence? Leilani's sudden tensed up shoulders and widened eyes tell me otherwise...

"Everdeen...?" She nods and overwhelming feelings viciously attack me.

This is too much for me. My thoughts are so jumbled up right now I can't even recall another freaking Everdeen in my own family. All of a sudden, everything goes fuzzy and the room starts to spin again.

"Katniss..?" Leilani sounded really worried. I can sense her now blurry form advancing towards me cautiously. Then I hear my name yelled somewhere in the distance, but I can't tell where it's coming from I'm so out of it.

"KATNISS!" It was Gale's voice, he found me.

I didn't have time to respond because the next thing I know, my face contacts the floor and everything goes dark.

_I am running with the wind stinging my skin, giving me goose bumps all over. Next to me, I look down upon a little Prim running as fast as her stubby legs can take her. I'd probably laugh at this if it wasn't for the ominous tension in the air. I hear the sound of loud cracking and chains clashing together. As curiosity pulls me toward the strange sounds, I start to get a feeling that Prim shouldn't be viewing what lies only a few yards away. I still pick up the pace, however, when I spot something slick and tail like swish through the air. Prim and I duck through the crowd of onlookers until we finally behold the gruesome sight in front of us._

_We had gotten us front seats to a public whipping. Judging by the poor man's brutalized body, it's been going on for a while now. The male is motionless and unresponsive, yet the peacekeeper doesn't tone down his raging power in each blow. Anger swells up inside of me and I became tempted to grab that whip and smack the peacekeeper with it myself._

_My violent temper vanished as I laid my eyes on a little girl. She has shoulder length curly hair as black as the coal from our district. Her dark eyes were slightly tinged with red as a waterfall of tears cascaded down her chubby cheeks. It is Leilani, when she was about 10 years younger._

_That man being whipped must be her father._

_I bring my attention to the kids beside her. Two boys, who were about a head taller than her, stood next to Leilani. They had the same ebony hair and deep brown eyes, but they weren't as frail as their little sister. They are fighting to keep back tears and be strong, but they we're only about 8 and 9-maybe even younger. One of Dusk's brothers put his arm over her shoulder, and that's when I saw it._

_His right wrist was cuffed and chained to a steel post. Leilani's ankle and the other brother's wrist were attached to the same pole as well. She is pointlessly thrashing around to break free, causing the same metallic rattling I heard before I saw her._

_The peacekeeper was forcing them to watch their father suffer. Poor Leilani...I wanted so badly to comfort her and tell her everything will be okay. But it's only a dream. An extremely vivid nightmare that I hope was never true._

_"PLEASE!" Leilani shrieks while her body shakes violently from grief and anger. "PLEASE STOP! Daddy didn't do anything bad! Please stop hurting him!"_

_Her desperate pleas and cries send icy chills throughout my body. But then someone else's voice makes my whole body freeze in place._

_"Ah, but your daddy did do something wrong. So therefore, he must be punished." The voice was almost like a slithering viper waiting for his moment to strike. You can tell that man was a ruthless villain who always gets his way. I faced the direction of the voice and my jaw drops slightly._

_A man surrounded by at least 7 peacekeepers marched his way toward the three children; a ridiculously huge black umbrella looming over his head. When he passed by us, Prim crinkles her tiny nose and looks up to me with wide eyes. "He smells bad. L-Like roses and...blood."_

I jolted upright in my bed with sweat dripping profusely down my neck, face, and back. I felt something hotter than my sweat roll down my face and I rougly wipe my eyes. I had been crying in my sleep. Out of nowhere, someone clears their throat causing me to jump. I quickly snap my head to the right to find myself staring at Leilani, who is sitting on top of the desk in the far corner of my room. She's watching me intently, like how a cat would before it pounces on unlucky prey...

Wait a minute. Why the hell is she in my room?

I try to ask her this, but I suddenly noticed my inability to form words. I feel as if I'm in a deep haze and my brain is unusually groggy. My eyesight struggles to focus in and out like I'm drunk or something... I realized right then that someone had drugged me.

Leilani drugged me.

**Leilani POV** (Before Katniss woke up)

When she fainted, I knew this would be the perfect opportunity for me.

"Hey, we can take Katniss to her room it won't be any trouble for us at all." I suggest kindly.

Cayden cocks an eyebrow at me and I mouthed the word 'later'. The guy I was speaking to is kneeling beside Katniss shaking her softly.

'Is he Fire Girl's _boyfriend_?'

"How about I just call a nurse to take her?" He suggests still looking at Fire Girl. That man doesn't trust me to take care of her. I wouldn't blame him; he doesn't know anything yet.

"She just collapsed from exhaustion. Don't worry sir, my friend here-" I pointed at Cayden "-can easily carry her to her room without harming her at all."

He studies Cayden uncertainly for a moment and then brings his attention back to Katniss. "My name is Gale. And why-" He was cut off by a muffled voice coming from his pant pocket. Gale pulled out a small device and asked for the speaker to repeat.

"You're needed back in quadrant three ASAP, over." It was a crackly voice because of the bad quality of the device. District 13 may have rebuilt their civilization, but that doesn't mean their supplies are top notch. Their food is certainly not top notch either.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." Gale stuffs his communicator in his pocket and sighs. He flicks his eyes between me and then Katniss before deciding.

"I have to go. Just take Katniss to her room in E30 and _leave_ her there."

'Yes!'

I must have smirked or something because Gale notices and eyes me suspiciously. "I will come and take care of her in about 10 minutes." I know he's lying, because quadrant 3 is pretty far from Katniss's room. Also, it's the weapon making area, so he's probably going to be very busy. But I can't afford to tick him off now so I just nod innocently and he jogs off the same way he came from; the opposite direction of the living quarters.

I smirk again. 'Perfect'.

"So why are we doing this again?" Cayden asks while carrying Katniss over his shoulder like a little child. We're almost to her room in quadrant 6 section E. In District 13, we are given rooms based on alphabetical order of you or your roommate's last name. Her room is somewhere in the E section. Since I didn't want her to discover the existence of another Everdeen, I decided to live in section H with Cayden Hunting.

"Eh... Let's just say I have to give Katniss a...reminder." I said. My response is so vague and unsatifying to Cayden that he stops walking. He gives me the you-better-tell-me-now-because-I'm-your-best-friend look. I'd usually let him chase after me when I just walk away, but he has what I need. Katniss Everdeen.

"I just thought that if I gave her this little drug I wouldn't have to explain myself to her. She would remember everything and I won't have to retell my _wonderful_ childhood." I ended that statement in total sarcasm. I had no wonderful childhood whatsoever.

"And what if it doesn't work? Will you tell her yourself and stop being such a baby?"

You know, sometimes I just want to punch him for being such an ass.

Finding her room was very easy thanks to her friend/lover Gale. Cayden and I quietly slinked inside the room and placed Katniss on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cayden puts his big hand on my shoulder gently.

I ruffle through my bag until I see a small black case. I withdraw a tiny syringe with dark purple liquid inside and flick my finger at the syringe twice to pop any bubbles inside.

"I'm positive."

I stuck the needle in her left upper arm and Cayden leaves us there. I told him I had to keep an eye on her incase she woke up too early. If she stays asleep for an hour, the drug will probably have finished it's effects on her. If she stays asleep for an hour, I won't have to tell her everything myself.

She woke up within 10 minutes.

**Katniss POV**

"Umm... Wuh-what are you... Doing h-here?" I sound like an illiterate dumbass. What kind of drug did Leilani give me?

"You fainted from exhaustion. Go back to sleep you seem tired." Leilani spoke soothingly. Her voice almost willed me to shut my eyes again, but I know that's what she wants me to do. I can feel the effects of the drug quickly wearing off. It must only work while I'm asleep...

"N-No... I am fine now." This causes Dusk to purse her lips in distaste.

'Was she trying to _kill_ me?'

"What did you give me? Who are you really?" I demanded. No more lying, no more hiding.

"It's called Sleepy Memories. It refreshes flashbacks of your childhood or whatever memory you please. Trust me, I wasn't trying to kill you in your sleep. I am technically an Everdeen you know." Her hard gaze never broke contact with mine. She's either a hardcore trained killer or she's telling the truth. I hope it was the latter.

"The dream you just experienced happened in reality a long time ago." She continued. "Tell me everything you just saw. I guess...I guess I will have to explain the rest from there."

I complied and retold my whole dream/flashback while Leilani just sat on the desk and listened. Her emotionless mask kept her feelings well hidden from me the whole time. When I finish, she just nods and hops off the desk without making a sound.

"Hmm... Well I think you've had enough for today. Get some rest I'll talk to you later."

Before I can object, Leilani slips out of my room soundlessly, like she was never there at all. Damn, I let her get away.

**Leilani POV**

I'm such a loser and a coward. Oh well, I guess I'll just tell her more later.

'If we're all still alive that is...'

I shrug the disturbing thought away and keep walking. Cayden will get worried if I don't return soon. I start lightly jogging to the stairs while the flashback replays through my mind once again.


	5. Paying a heavy price

**Disclaimer: Just writing for the funsies. Nothing else. **

* * *

**Dusk POV**

I remember every single detail of Katniss's flashback like it was yesterday...

_President Snow is nonchalantly striding toward me; a devilish grin plastered on his stupid face. His stupid, ugly, fake as hell face. _

_Yeah, I wasn't as scared of him as I should have been. I was too pissed, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt him just as bad as he hurt Daddy. But I couldn't because I am chained to this freaking pole with my brothers. All I had control over were my words. I was too young, too naive to understand that my immature behavior would cost me dearly._

_"Leave Daddy alone. Now!" I spoke in such a demanding tone it surprised me. President Snow only widens his ugly smile, stretching his overly bloated lips._

_"Well arent you a feisty little baby? Unfortunately for you, I'm in charge here, and I will stop this when I want to." He glares down to me. His icy gaze was basically commanding me to kneel down and beg for his mercy, but I was blinded by my own fury. He doesn't intimidate me, I'm not afraid._

_"Let Daddy and my brothers go. You do NOT scare me!" I was dumb enough to continue. "I don't get why anyone would listen to somebody like you. You're a MONSTER and a coward! And it's about time someone saves us and gets rid of you!"_

_It seems like time had stopped right then. Even the mean peacekeeper whipping Daddy spins around to speculate the dramatic scene that had just unfolded. The almighty president himself was also stunned before his face contorts into insane rage._

_I was about to scream more defiant statements, but someone elbowed me roughly in my ribs. I scowled at my eldest brother, Leo, and he just shoots me his you-better-shut-up-or-we're-screwed look. He looks as if he's...afraid. No, he's terrified. And so does Leland, my other older brother._

_President Snow turns to both of them to see if they would defy him as well, but they don't even make eye contact with him. He smirks at their sudden cowardice. They knew their place-unlike me._

_Out of nowhere, he displays his signature malicious smile but this time it had a cold, almost diabolical edge to it. I froze and shut my mouth immediately. Even if I was only 5 then, I still could tell when I crossed the line or if someone was completely crazy. In this case, it was both._

_"Your family might just pay for your rebellious mouth young lady." And with that, he and his pet peacekeepers marched away to the hovercraft. But I knew that wouldn't be the last time I'd be seeing them._

He didn't do anything that time, but I was still extremely frightened. Not for me, but for my family and what the horrible things he would do to them. I regretted standing up to him without consideration of their own safety. I wanted to take back everything I said.

But it was too late. No refunds for me, I was going to pay a heavy price.

Guilt started eating away at my insides, twisting and wringing my guts furiously. It still hurts after all these years. A pain that will never subside for the rest of my life. I hold back any signs of tears and concentrate on getting back to my room. Then, I collided into someone.

Damn Pretty Boy, could he be anymore clumsy?

"Ow... I'm sor- oh hey sweetheart." His grin widens and I groan in annoyance. Him and his stupid flirtatiousness is going to earn him a painful beating soon.

"Ugh can you _look_ where you're actually going. Seriously, pretty soon I'll be suffering from brain damage thanks to you." I spoke irritatedly and glowered at him for good measure.

I want this boy out of my life where he can't distract me with his breathtaking hotness and extreme charm. It's nice, but awkward. _Very_ awkward.

"Wow, your form of greeting stings babe. How about a nicer form of introducing youself?" He said playfully. I clench my fists as I try to maneuver around him and he blocks my way each time.

Give me the strength not to kill him.

"Okay fine!" I said frustrated. "Hi. Nice to meet you. People call me Dusk. Okay? Good bye."

He stepped in front of me once again and I tried to shove him back. But then he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer to him.

I grit my teeth and shoot him a death glare. "Let go of me!"

"Nah I'm good." He smiled teasingly.

Big mistake Pretty Boy. I swiftly kneed his thigh and he grunted in pain and surprise.

"Sorry, but you asked for it. Do it again and I'll hit you higher than your thigh." Pretty Boy was using the railing to steady himself. "Uh...You alright?"

"Psh... That didn't even hurt." He winced when he tried to stand up. Ugh I feel bad now. He deserved it though, he's making a complete ass of himself.

"Dammit, no you're not okay. You can't even stand up straight." I sigh in frustration. Cayden will be pissed if he finds out I've been with Pretty Boy. It's my fault he's like this though, so I should own up to my actions before I get in some trouble. "C'mon I'll take you to the medic center."

I reluctantly wrap my arm around his waist and let him drape his arm over my shoulder for support. We start slowly making our way to the medic center with him limping and me extremely grumpy.

"Hmm... you smell nice." He flashes a sly smile at me and I realize he's been joking this whole time. That asshole is not injured at all. He just pulled a move on me and I was too ignorant to notice. I roll my eyes and push myself away from him.

"C'mon babe why do you hate me? Am I really that undesirable to you?"

"I have a freaking name you know." I snap bitterly. I don't hate him because he's undesirable. I hate him because he _is_ so damn desirable. "Whatever just leave me alone."

I turn around to leave, but he wraps his arms around my waist from behind playfully. Naturally I like that (what girl doesn't?), but I can't with him. Why is he so damn persistent? "Why can't you just hang with me for a few minutes."

'Because I don't want to develop feelings for you.'

"Uhm, because I have better things to do than pointlessly listen to your sad attempts at 's why." I say dryly.

Yeah I know I'm a complete bitch, but I'm usually only like that to guys and Capitol people. Especially assholes who think they can hit on me without getting slugged by Cayden. I can always count on him to be there for me.

Where is he now? My best friend, my Big Bro, a guy who I've sort of loved for years (or at least as much love as someone like me can feel) is totally missing in action here...

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" An angry voice growls behind me.

Who am I kidding? Cayden never misses an opportunity to pummel someone.


	6. Pretty Boy and Training

**Sorry Sorry Sorry. Summer time is my most busiest time :( I'll try to update ASAP. Oh and GRACIAS for the alerts and nice comment (even though there's only 2 reviews) but thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Leilani, Cayden, and Pretty Boy :D**

* * *

**Leilani POV**

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your dirty hands off her?" Cayden narrows his piercing blue eyes at Pretty Boy, who completely ignores his threatening gaze.

"How many times are you going to interrupt us?" Pretty Boy retorts back. "We were just having a nice little...chat."

Does he _want_ his pretty face to be broken?

Cayden looks like he's about to blow a fuse, and when he blows a fuse, all hell breaks loose.

"No no Cayden let's go." I warn him sternly. I pull him away before anything destructive can happen. As we reach our room a few minutes later, he finally let's out some steam.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Cayden is this furious over just one flirty guy? Hmm this is a first.

"Calm down Cayden he's just some random pretty boy." I say indifferently.

He whirls around and looks at me in utter disbelief. "_PRETTY BOY_? You're actually into this loser?"

He slams his fist into a punching bag (I borrowed one from the training center for him to take his anger out on). But that still didn't satisfy him.

"That's_ IT_! I'm going to kick his sorry ass right _now_." From many past experiences, I know Cayden isn't kidding about that. He's about to storm out of the room, so I do what I had to. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held onto him for dear life. It may seem like suicide to hug an enraged belligerent District 2 boy, but I know what I'm doing. He'd _never_ hurt me. He promised me he wouldn't and he's stuck to his word ever since. In fact, this is the only thing that can really calm him down. Holding him and talking until he finally relaxes is the only way.

"Cayden save your energy for training tomorrow you're going to need it." I coo softly. He relents because he knows I'm right. We're going to be training to fight in the upcoming attack; the attack that could end the Hunger Games and, hopefully, President Snow himself.

**Katniss POV**

It's the first day of training and, unlike Cayden, Leilani, and Gale I'm reluctant to go.

Everyone understood why I didn't look forward to this, especially Cayden and Leilani, who have trained before. They have never trained to fight for the good of others though; they trained to kill children when it came time to play in the Games. If those stupid games hadn't been created, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I wouldn't have lost most of my sanity and my home. I wouldn't have used my archery skills to slaughter others. I wouldn't have done a lot of things, but I did it anyway.

I sigh sadly, but remind myself that I am way better off than most. For instance, I'm not dead or _completely_ insane like Peeta. I won't feel that horrible urge to attack my own loved ones. I won't feel that loneliness and fear he is probably experiencing right now. I will always have Prim and Gale there for me, and if not, then that's when I will shatter into pieces. However, without Peeta here I already feel a hint of isolation. Going into training with the Bread Boy absent, unnerves me. It's the first time I'm training without my district partner.

"Something wrong Katniss?" Leilani asked quietly.

"No I'm fine." My voice faltered in confidence.

Leilani takes note of that, but has the sense not to argue with me. "Alright...if you say so. Shoot straight Katniss." She wanders away- towards the knife and sword section- and leaves me there with my mouth slightly ajar.

_'"Shoot straight Katniss?"'_

Wasn't that the exact thing Peeta said? The thought of this makes me slightly teary for my lost friend...maybe even more than my friend. Maybe I do love him after all. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Life has been filled with a lot of maybes lately.

_'Do I love him?'_

Well I certainly cared for him. I also had feelings that were quite more than friendly...

I ponder this "love" subject deeply as I string my bow and face the targets. Without even realizing it, I released the arrow before I really knew which target I wanted to hit. I glanced toward the range and groan at my unusual incompetence today. I don't see an arrow lodged in any of the targets. That means I hit a wall or something...how embarrassing. Someone clears their throat near the target range, so I peer toward the right and my eyes widen in horror. Holy crap.

The arrow_ did_ hit a wall. It was lodged deep with Leilani crouching just underneath it. If she hadn't ducked, the arrow would have pierced her skull. And yet, she just stares at me phlegmatically with her eyebrow cocked, like it's no big deal I almost skewered her. Then, in one swift motion, she stood up and jerked the protruding arrow out. She observes it intently for a moment before deeming it in good condition.

"Hmm... You're a little bit off there Katniss. Unless, if you were aiming at me, then nice shot." She smirks at me and casually strides toward me to hand back the weapon; the weapon I almost murdered her with.

I laugh nervously and graciously accept the arrow. "Yeah, I'm really sorry I've been so out of it lately..." She nods with an amused expression playing on her face.

"LEILANI!" We both whip around to see Cayden sprinting full speed at us. "Are you okay? I turn my back for one minute and you almost get killed!" It seems like he only uses her real name when he's super worried. He's just like a paranoid father and Leilani is the wild teenager he frets over constantly.

Leilani just scoffs mockingly. "I'm fine Cayden. Really, you don't need to watch me every second of my life."

I didn't notice I was just awkwardly standing and watching until Cayden turns to me. He regards me coldly before pulling Leilani away to the gun station. She only has time to roll her eyes and mouth the word 'sorry' before he takes her all the way across the room.

I don't blame him for his hostility toward me. First, I was partially responsible for his twin brother's excruciating demise, and just now, I almost took out his best friend. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we never come to friendly terms. This is sort of a good thing for me however, because he pretty much reflects his brother. The intense blue eyes, the huge muscles outlining his white shirt, and the scary aura that emits from his body define his clear relation to Cato Hunting. It would be like I'm befriending Cato himself. And Cato is someone you just can't be friends with.

But Cayden does have a soft spot to him, unlike his twin. Leilani is his obvious weakness and without her, he would probably unhinge. It's vice versa for her as well, but I'd rather not see Cayden-of all people-lose it. He could tear this whole district apart easily. Leilani seems like the type who could control herself a little bit better.

Leilani, in a way, resembles Clove exactly, but in another way she's completely different. Clove Sharp had this air of superiority and viciousness around her. When she threw a knife, she intended to murder someone, and she enjoyed it immensely as well. I would know...Clove was so jubilant when she was about to torture me to death; it reminded me of a little kid getting a toy. In my opinion, Leilani is just a tad bit more humane. Living part time in District 2 though, probably caused her to be so untrusting and much more emotionless. Or maybe something else morphed this mysterious girl into a total desensitized, potential Career.

The long dark braid with small wisps of baby hair plastered to her forehead from sweat, and the way she wielded weapons easily made her a mini Clove Sharp. I find the District 2 names so ironic... But I guess it's either that, or being known as Glimmer Sparkles. I'd kill myself if my parents forced that kind of name on me. No offense...

**Cayden POV**

Fire Girl could have killed her. She could have killed Leilani, _my_ Leilani. I know it's suicide, but if Dusk did get slaughtered, I would have just sliced Katniss Everdeen right there on the spot. Katniss should be more careful after all, Dusk is basically her freaking family.

I'm aware I smother Dusk all the time, but isn't everyone overprotective over someone at least once in their lives? She's that someone. Not Cato, not my parents, not anyone else would produce an urge in me to save them. They never cared about me at all when I decided not to volunteer for the Hunger Games. My own family hated me just because I wasn't in the mood to murder children.

The hateful feelings are mutual anyway. That's pretty much the reason why I ran away with Leilani; for hopes of a better life and a fresh start with my best friend. I didn't want to raise my future kids into monsters. I don't want anyone to turn into someone like me, Leilani, and especially Cato.

My brother was crazy, even before he volunteered. He didn't just crave honor for his District; he craved to spill blood from little boys and girls. He loved the way they screamed and writhed in pain, begging him to stop. Unlike him, it makes me a little sick to the stomach to see somebody's guts fall out (not that I'd admit it to anyone beside Dusk). I'd prefer quick deaths over prolonged, agonizing ones. It's the same for Leilani, but she can be even softer than me sometimes. She's a trained assassin, but a nice, cute one at that. Just don't piss her off and you'll live peacefully. Hurt or threaten people who she cares about, and you're as good as dead.

But I don't understand why she hasn't killed that "pretty" boy yet.

Speaking of the devil, the stupid son of a bitch himself strides inside the clinic like he's all that. What Dusk sees in this moron, I have no idea. In my eyes, he's arrogant, selfish, and quite annoying. He owns the undeniable ability to push your buttons without even trying that hard. Those flaws are enough to turn anybody off. He actually has the guts to walk over to the gun station and stand right next to Dusk. We exchanged glares as I reload my gun and fire away at the human shaped targets. Most of the bullet holes this time were in the head and chest; perfect shots to clearly send a message to the loser.

Pretty Boy barely glances at my awesome shots and looks back to her. "So Dusk, you busy tonight?"

_That little bitch how dare he!_

I eavesdrop-well, I was right next to them anyway-and peek at her out of the corner of my eye. She gives a sadistic smirks and focused on her human target. She shot four times nonstop and when she ceased fire, there were four bullet holes in the groin area of the human outline. I smile to myself at her threatning, but humorous gesture towards Pretty Boy.

"I'll take that as a no...for now." Pretty Boy grins stupidly at the last part of his sentence.

That's it, I've had it with this dumbass.

"She means no _forever_ and to get lost." I jab my finger in the direction of human target. "Or you'll end up like that over there."

"I'm sorry was I taking to _you_?" He scowls "I'm pretty sure you're not Dusk so shut the hell up."

"Or what? Oooh I'm sooo scared." He scowls at my sarcastic remark.

Without warning, he seized a black handgun from his shooting section. For a moment, I thought he was going to shoot me, but instead he faces the gun toward the targets and fires. There were bullet holes in the chest cavity of his target and they appeared to be arranged in some shape... Wow. He used his surprisingly exeptional marksmenship skills to make a heart shape from bullets.

"Like it Dusk? I shot it just for you." He smiled crookedly at her and she blushes. Pretty Boy chuckles and then he gives a smug grin at me like he won some game. "Yeah you should be scared Mr. Amateur."

I'm tempted to shatter his jaw, so he can't smile like that for a long time. He's right I should be afraid, but I'm not. Sure he's a hell of a shooter, but that doesn't prove anything. I'm just worried that it impressed Leilani.

If it weren't obvious already, I'm sort of in love with my best friend. Ergo, I'm super jealous of this cocky jackass.


	7. Quite the Mystery

**Katniss POV**

After that little episode of me almost murdering Leilani, I decide it's best to take a short respite. I observe each contender very closely, as if I'm deciding whose dangerous and whose not.

Training today is not hardcore. It's merely just practicing the use of weapons and finding your strengths. Just like the Games except the fact that way more than 23 people will die soon and they will be of all ages.

This whole process is basically an "audition" to choose the best of the best for the A Squad. The A Squad will be the first line of attack and will attempt to infiltrate the headquarters of President Snow. If we manage to succeed, we can kiss the Hunger Games goodbye.

I continue studying the potential A Squad members that will pretty much initiate the attack. Being the Mockingjay, I am automatically part of the squad. I am also automatically the head figure of the squad.

I especially pay attention to Cayden and Leilani at the sword and knife section. And obviously, I'm not at all surprised at what I'm seeing.

With a long deadly sword and just a brisk flick of his wrist, Cayden easily beheads the dummy. If I hadn't known about Cayden and I imagined children around me, this would be a reenactment of training before the Games.

I quickly dismiss the thought and direct my attention to Leilani. She's delicately sliding her fingers along the long array of knives. One seems to win her approval and in one fluid motion, she flings the dagger to the target range. Direct bullseye. Leilani reveals her knife stash in the inline pockets of her black jacket, hurling all three with deadly accuracy. The fierce demeanor in training and her graceful expertise in chucking daggers all revive the characteristics of Clove Sharp.

It's as if Cato and Clove have returned to forever haunt me.

I noticed Leilani was exceptional at the gun station... Where did she learn to shoot like that? She loaded and fired the gun as if she's trained with that her whole life.

She also breezed through the fancy obstacle courses and-surprisingly- poison/medical station. I thought those high and mighty Careers only practiced weaponry and hand-to-hand combat not survival skills. Cayden's inhumane strength and incredible sword skill combined with Leilani's accuracy and sharp instinct forms the perfect team. There's no doubt those two will be chosen to fight for our freedom.

I spot a figure out of the corner of my eye entering the clinic and turn my head to catch a better look and I recognized him immediately. It's that clumsy, gorgeous guy I ran into yesterday. I can't imagine a pretty boy such as himself wielding a weapon or just fight in general. But he proves me wrong when he goes to the gun shooting range and fires a pistol multiple times. There were targets shaped like humans and his one had bulletholes in the shape of a...heart? Why would he do that?

I see him chatting with Leilani and a very angry looking Cayden. He's probably going to be chosen to be in the A Squad as well. That is, if Cayden doesn't try to kill him or something. Something tells me he dislikes this boy alot.

I caught a small glimpse of Leilani blushing and then scowling at him. The handsome man just responds with a wink and a kissy face. _He's flirting with her?_

Ha, this should be _super_ interesting.

She can handle it herself. She's sort of like me in a way; doesn't need any of that stupid love drama. I smile to myself and continue watching all three of them while thinking about my apparent long lost relative. I can't help but wonder how Leilani became so adept with combat. She's only lived in Distrct 2 for a couple of years. Not many people can master multiple weapons along with developing the sadistic mind of a Career in that period of time. And prince charming over there... Where the hell is he from? How was he able to practice with a gun-let alone _touch_ one? That's not allowed in any District.

This is quite the mystery to solve.

**Leilani POV (one week later)**

It's been quite the week. Training so far brought a few surprises among the people vying for a spot in the squad. Apparently, Johanna Mason-one of the most ferocious and intimidating beings I've ever seen- can not join the squad. When water flooded into the obstacle course we were traveling through, she totally blacked out. I learned later that before we rescued her and Peeta, the Capitol tortured her for information by electrocuting her in water.

That is both disturbing and discouraging for me. I must never give up though, because I've desired revenge for more than half my life. I just want to destroy everything that destroyed my life. I want to end what ended my short lived happiness and I do not care if I die trying. Plus, I don't really had much to live for other than the unquenching thirst for President Snow's bloodshed. That and Cayden are the reason I'm not completey insane with fury and grief. I did lose it once before though, and it was _not_ a pretty sight.

Cayden and I, along with Katniss and some others, have so far formed the A Squad and we're all receiving instructions for further training.

Now I'm_ this_ much closer to reaching President Snow.

Someone slings an arm around my shoulder, and I know it's not Cayden's. He's focusing intently on the speaker with his arms folded. Instinctively, I elbow the person in the stomach and grab the arm on my shoulder. I cruelly twist it so the person has no choice but to lean forward as I use the bottom of my foot to pin him to the ground face first.

"Ugh... Hello sweetie." I hear the man mumble into the floor. You could only guess who would say that to me. This time I have no sympathy for the boy underneath my shoe. I'm pretty sure Pretty Boy would think twice about putting his arm around me again. Before I let go of him, I noticed that the room was dead silent. Everyone had been spectating our little scene with mildly amusement or shock. Everyone but Cayden that is.

His hands were balled into tight fists and his jaw was clenched tight. It's what he always does when he's pissed off. What he always seems to do when he's around Pretty Boy lately ...Oh man, Pretty Boy is in for it later.

**Cayden POV**

Pretty Boy is_ so_ in for it later. Or maybe now because I don't have the patience for this moron anymore.

Dusk drops his arm and casually steps closer to me like nothing ever happened. The whole room of people then turn their attention back to the speaker who continued right where he left off. I think his name is Boggs or something like that.

I manage to refrain from strangling Pretty Boy because I'm quite satisfied enough with Leilani beating him up. It's even more pleasing to me when she showed no remorse over publicly-and painfully-humiliating him. He deserves much worse anyway.

Sadly, my short contentness ends as I overhear Pretty Boy mention that he's part of the A Squad too.

_'Well isn't that wonderful._'

"Oh, congratulations..." Leilani forced out through her gritted teeth.

She's just as _happy_ as I am to hear that piece of information. Hopefully we find a way to all work together otherwise we're screwed.

**Katniss POV**

Hmm. Pretty Boy, Leilani, and Cayden all in one room seems like future war to me. I better invervene, but Cayden wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the guy right infront of everybody right? Luckily, Cayden just shoots a death glare at him instead of giving him actual death and everybody turns back to the speaker as if nothing had happened. I need to know what's going on between them, but I also want to know more about Leilani. I think this calls for some Everdeen bonding time.


	8. Bonding and Bombing

**Whoo three chapters in one day I think I compensated for all those days I missed. Review por favor? More drama will come up after this :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters not the Hunger Games. **

* * *

**Leilani's POV**

Katniss and I have become more acquainted with each other ever since the day she introduced me to Prim. I don't remember much about her sister. I just remember that I really missed her.

Prim and I shared a special connection when we started talking. Even though the only things we have in common are our names associating with flowers, I still cared for her as my own sister. Just like how Cayden is an overprotective big brother for me. She has this special glow that emits happiness wherever she goes. I like that about her because she can touch anyone's heart no matter how cold it is. She was gifted with the ability to see beauty in anything. Unfortunately, her gift is also what makes her extremely vulnerable. But I wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice myself to save her from the clutches of the president. I would never let him lay a single dirty finger on her.

Today it looks like Katniss and I are going to have some more quality bonding time. And what better way to bond than through hunting?

We've never been granted permission to leave District 13. It's strictly forbidden in fear of spies from the Capitol entering. But for a few hours, they actually gave us consent to hunt for food! I was so eager to experience freedom once again I sprinted to the steel door all packed ready to go within two minutes. Cayden, Katniss, and Gale all chuckle at my sudden burst of child-like fervor. Only Cayden understands how much this means to me; to be out in the woods and hunt once again. I haven't realized that I missed hunting _this_ much though. Yeah I know killing animals isn't the best part, but the adrenaline rush and the unlimited space to roam around as I please is what I love. It's one of the only times I've ever felt so careless, exultant, and young...

Hell, it's the only time I really feel like that.

**Katniss POV**

Leilani is so… happy?

Well, now I think I've seen it all. I grin at this as I fasten my boot laces and sling my backpack over my shoulder. The door's levers and other gears whirred around until it automatically opens for us. The peacekeepers of District 13 pull the door open ever so slowly-as if they were reluctant to set us loose into the wild.

A warm, familiar hand gently rests on my shoulder. I spin around to meet those hazy gray eyes that are identical to mine and smile at Gale. I'm always in a better mood around him and when I'm hunting. It just feels so at home and serene in the woods I can't imagine life without it.

"See you in three hours Catnip. Just remember when you hear sirens or anything goes wrong, run back here immediately. Those sirens are bomb warnings. Got it?" His voice and face were so stern I just had to break the tension.

I nod my head earnestly. "Yes _sir_." Gale snorts and gives me a quick hug goodbye.

"Dusk, are you sure I shouldn't come with you?" Cayden asks with an edge of concern in his voice.

"Cayden, relax it's only for a few hours. I'll be back soon." Leilani reassured. They embraced and he softly kissed the top of her head before we departed out the door and into the eternal mass of evergreens.

Okay, well the hunting outcome is not successful so far, but a true hunter must expect the crappy feelings known as disappointment. We only have one more hour. One more hour until dusk which signals the ending time of hunting. I do not plan to return empty handed, but there's no animals scurrying around like in District 12. And that's saying something because healthy plump animals back at home was what I called a phenomenon.

On the plus side, Leilani and I spent some quality time together. Just a few hours of Everdeen-to-Everdeen bonding and I already consider her part of the family (even if she already was technically). We laughed, we told each other some of our favorite things, and we even discussed further, more personal subjects. When we reached the touchy topic of her past again, she stiffened and her face composed back to her reserved, unreadable expression.

"Sorry... I mean... I just want to get to know you more..."

And that was the plain truth. I did want to know more about her. How could she just pop in and out of my life without me having any memories to hold dear? The past week I've tried to reminisce and think back to when Leilani was there, but it's just a gaping hole in my mind. It was like someone cut out parts of my memories so I could never know what was there.

"It's okay." She sighs wistfully and fills me with guilt. "Well...my father...after the whipping-"

Leilani was interrupted by the obnoxious wailing of sirens.

_Ugh, are you kidding me?_

Then I remembered the alarms are to warn every one of bombing raids. The Capitol is here. They are going to blow District 13 sky high. Oh crap, time to go. I look at Leilani and her eyes widen in surprise back at me before we break out into a dead sprint.

The sirens would give us an hour in advance before the actual attack begins, but I don't want to push my luck. Even the birds start to fly away, sensing the imminent danger upon them.

"Wait!" Leilani shouts after she stops to pull out her bow and notch an arrow to it. Before I can say anything, she sends one arrow through two unlucky gray birds and retrieves them quickly. Good idea. I instinctively grabbed my bow and bring down birds too. We shoot a few more times in the course of just a minute and sprinted off back to 13; Leilani with five birds and me with seven.

We quickly jog all the way to the ground floor with our prizes. District 13 was at least 30 stories high and 15 floors of it were built underground so I'm pretty certain we're safe on the bottom three floors. Once we make sure everyone is inside and the giant steel door is bolted shut, Leilani and I relax a bit as we strolled around the bottom floor.

"Nice work, Leilani." I compliment her. "You shoot an arrow like a pro."

She smiles back. "I learned from the best. Your father taught me well, Katniss."

She knew Father. Thinking of my childhood life with Father warmed my heart, but I don't understand how I can't remember anything about this. Though extremely tempted, I refrain from overwhelming her with questions, so I just stick to small talk.

"So Dusk... why are you called Dusk?" I was actually pretty curious about that.

She laughs softly, which honestly, is something she should do more often. "Because I loved to hunt around that time in both District 12 and 2. I loved the sunsets and the cool weather." Yes, I can definitely relate to that. "Cayden teased me about it and ever since then called me Dusk."

Hmm I think Dusk actually fits her whole personality. It's dark, but serene; ominous, but mystifying. But I prefer to acknowledge her with her true name anyway.

Leilani and I pick up the pace, peeking into every room to find the others. They're probably worried sick about us. After about 10 minutes of searching, we finally run into the right room. Everyone (Gale, Prim, Mother, and even Cayden) were sitting on either chairs or bunk beds before they jumped to their feet at the sight of Leilani and I. Without hesitation, Leilani drops her pack and birds as Cayden rushes forward and crushes her into a bear hug. He buries his face into her raven black hair and mutters something like "dammit Leilani I'm never letting you outta my sight like that again."

She just mumbles back into his shirt sarcastically. "Yeah, love you too Cayden." I catch a slight smile breaking his grave expression before Prim charges into my stomach and hangs on like there's no tomorrow.

"Thank goodness you're safe Katniss! I was so scared!"

_BOOM_. The whole room trembles a little bit as the first bomb hit.


	9. A Murderous Plan

Chapter 9: A murderous plan

**Katniss POV**

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM_. Bombs fall and explode above our floor like fireworks (I learned about those pretty explosions when I was in the Capitol).

Prim squeals loudly in terror and squeezes my waist tighter. "Okay now I _am_ scared!"

I coax her to the bunkbed and Gale joins us. Holding Prim on my lap and gently combing her lengthy golden hair with my fingers soothed her. Every now as then, however, the lights would flicker or the room would shake even more causing Prim to cry. I could only just whisper the same thing repeatedly into her ear. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

But the bombs fall for another half hour; each explosion causing more wreckage than the last. This is probably how my district was reduced to nothing.

My mother ended up taking Prim because I couldn't get her to stop whimpering. I rested my head against Gale's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. The whole time I was in Gale's arms praying for safety and watching over Leilani and Prim.

Mother took Prim to the bunk bed in the far corner to try to get her to rest through this. Leilani and Cayden were standing near our bunk bed looking as solemn as ever. Infact, Leilani was pressed up tightly against Cayden's broad chest with her body shaking violently .

Is she _scared_?

But I realize his huge arms weren't comforting her because she was frightened. He was gripping Leilani to quell her trembling of rage.

Her voice was vicious and down right crazy with angst. "I- I HATE him. I hate him so damn much. I swear...When I have him begging on his knees for mercy... I... I swear-"

"Shhhh. Don't do this. Not in front of Prim. Save your energy for President Snow." Cayden sways Leilani back and forth slowly to calm her down and surprisingly, it works. She chokes a little to hold back a sob, but her shoulders slump and her quivering stops.

I would hate to find out what Leilani is capable of in her angry rampages. I've never seen her like this. The whole time I've gotten to know her she's always masked her innermost extreme emotions. What has the Capitol done to make her like this?

What a stupid question.

It took a few moments to process that the bombs had finally stopped falling. The raid is over and no one got hurt. Why can't war be like this all the time? No suffering, no tragedies whatsoever. That just leaves destruction. And after those bombs, I'm sure District 13 got totally demolished right above this floor.

"Attention District 13." A loud voice on the intercom catches everyone's attention. "The raid is over so it is now safe to exit the ground floor. However, due to extensive damage to our district, this floor is our new Quadrant 6. You will be assigned new rooms and such. That is all."

Oh boy, I can't wait to see how District 13 is now. As a matter of fact, I dont want to leave this room at all. I haven't slept well in months and Leilani seems like she hasn't slept her whole life. Noticing her exhauation, Cayden lifts her up bridal style to cradle her like a baby. Leilani smiles softly as her eyes close and her body relaxes. She appears much younger in her sleep; in her dreamy escape from this stressful world. I stand up with Gale to let Cayden place Leilani down on the bed, but he just sits on it keeping Leilani in his arms protectively. I can feel my eyelids drooping too, but I fight my sleepy trance to ask some questions.

"Cayden?" He tears his gaze away from the door across the room and directed it toward me. But he only meets my eyes for a moment before his cast to the ground. "Is Leilani okay?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You never know how someone can react when they've lost almost everything." He spoke in a monotone voice, but his face showed a pang of sadness.

"Is that why you both wanted to join the squad?" Pause. "The squad that will try to break into President Snow's headquarters..." Cayden nods his head.

They want to join the squad so Leilani has the pleasure to murder President Snow. I can't let that happen. Not for President Snow's sake, but for her because if she were to succeed, Snow _and_ Leilani will be dead. President Coin wouldn't hesitate to execute her for killing Snow, that's my job.

Sometimes it seems like President Coin is just as cold as President Snow


	10. The Deal

Chapter 10: The deal

**Leilani's POV**

It's been quite the week after the bombing raid. The war stragedists of District 13 decided it was best to choose the date of the attack sooner than later. Cayden and I, along with Katniss and some others in the A Squad are in a meeting to receive instructions for further training and plans.

Suddenly, I hear a smooth voice behind me. "Hey babe."

_Ugh_ why can't he just go away? I'm past the point of desperation already. "What is it going to take for you to just give up and leave me alone?"

"Go out with me." Pretty Boy gives me his dumb but dazzling smile. I wanted to slam him to the ground again for making me blush.

"Go to hell. I'm not going on a date with anybody." And that is the plain truth. I've never been on an actual date before and probably never will. It's not that I don't want a chance at love and to start a family or anything like that. I just can't have kids and people to worry about at times like these. No one understands that some one even like me needs to be loved, because I push away my happy feelings to replace them with emptiness and hatred. Love is something that just has to wait...

"That's fine. I can wait." He remarks casually as he snakes his arm around my shoulder again and pulls me closer to him. He's so stubborn and relentless I know I can't win. But only part of me wants to push away while another part doesn't really mind dating him. I can't think straight when I'm around Pretty Boy. I like him, but I hate him. This guy has more of an effect on me than I let him on to believe.

"Fine, _one_ date. Happy now?" He shakes his head and wags a finger at me.

"Make it five dates _and_ I get to pick the place and activities." He twirls one of my curls and I slap his hand away brusquely.

_Five_? I don't think so Pretty Boy.

"Two."

"Three. Take it or we go higher." He smirks because he knows I can't argue with that. Damn Pretty Boy.

"Fine three, but it can only be half an hour each." I try to speak firmly but it's obvious he won't give in that easily.

"Nah, that's too short. An hour is the minimum." Cayden's jaw clenches even tighter. I feel guilty for making a "date" with a guy he hates, but I don't really have a choice. Either violence or a compromise and violence doesn't seem to work. That just leaves me to form a compromise.

"An hour then. Once we finish those dates, do you promise not to violate me anymore with your flirting and stupid nicknames?" I ask bitterly.

His lips curl up into another devilish grin. "Nicknames yes. Flirting...maybe."

I glower menacingly at his face; his perfect, attractive face. "No. You can _not_ flirt with me anymore. No more funny business."

"You can't really make a deal with me then, babe. You better just accept. Besides, you like it anyway." I punch him hard on the shoulder for calling me that. He just chuckles and pretends to be hurt.

"You are so immature." I murmur harshly. "Fine. I go on three dates, the nicknames stop, and the flirting is kept to a minimum. Deal?"

"Deal."

I swear to make his life a living hell on the first date.

* * *

**Next up...the first date! It'll be a chaotic one though...**


	11. Food and Murder with Pretty Boy

Chapter 11: Food and Murder with Pretty Boy

**Leilani POV**

Stupid Pretty Boy.

I'm surprised I haven't come across his name yet. But after this "deal", he probably won't talk to me again so it doesnt matter.

I glance at the silver clock in my room. In 5 minutes he's supposed to come. I remembered his words before we left the room that the A Squad converged in...

_"I'll pick you up at 7. Dress comfy because we're going to be sweaty."_ He winks at me and I just roll my eyes. It's been only 2 minutes since I agreed to date him and he's already using sexual innuendos on me. But I couldn't help but wonder what he had planned...

"Be back by 8 sharp or I'm coming for you." I snap my head towards Cayden. By the look on his face, he's dead serious. I only have time to nod before I hear a loud knock on the door. I turn to Cayden and see all the emotions flickering in his beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't spot any signs of the usual stormy rage in them. Just depression and pain.

I try to lift his mood up. "Why are you so upset, Big Bro? You know I would _never_ choose that loser over you."

Cayden nodded his head, but his expression is still just as sullen. "I hope so..."

"_Hope so_? What has gotten into you Cayden?" I pause to let him answer, but he just hangs his head. "You're not... _jealous_...right?"

He stiffens right as I said that and brings his cerulean orbs to meet mine. I cock my eyebrow at his reaction, demanding an answer to his odd behavior. He opens his mouth to speak, but then there's knocking on our door again. I sigh and cross the room to open the door.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Pretty Boy just grins and hooks his arm around my waist. Some people walking by shoot us looks at us and I shove him away.

He laughs. "C'mon loosen up a little sweetheart. We're just going to do something that I'm _sure _you'd like."

Wow, he acts as if he actually understands me.

But I recognize the way we're going and I cast him a suspicious glare. Our first date is going to be at the training center? Gee, that's romantic.

We enter the room and I expect something out of the ordinary. Instead it's just the same training clinic with a small table cast aside holding water bottles.

"Sorry it's lame, but I could tell you didn't want anything special." I turn around to face him. "For our date I thought we could just mess around with weapons, because you like killing stuff right?"

"Yeah, it's my freaking hobby." I reply sarcastically, but secretly, I'm quite thankful of his sudden consideration. Maybe this won't be so bad after all...

I use the time to practice my gun shooting, because it's the main weapon for the upcoming battles. Pretty Boy even assists in improving my skills with advice and tips he learned to become the professional marksman he is today. In return, I helped with his archery and knife skills. It was actually...fun. While working out, we talked about random subjects like food and best murders in the Hunger Games. Nothing unusual or personal. It seems like he is "himself" now rather than the ignorant pig he was before this. He's much nicer and respectful to me, which makes it really enjoyable to be around him. Pretty Boy could possibly be considered as my friend now.

Oh wait...this is a _date_. Friends don't date eachother, flirt, or whatever Pretty Boy has done to annoy me and Cayden. Plus, I don't even know his damn name. I do not have many friends -any at all really- but it's sort of obvious that names are important.

"Hey. Uh... I forgot to ask... What's your name?" He snickers at me when I blush from embarrassment . I tend to do that alot around him.

"It's Colton. Nice to meet you." He bows down like a gentleman, pretending this is the first time we've met. I snort at this gesture and comply with a fake curtsy. He chuckles and we both plop down on the ground exhausted from training.

"Thank you for not making my first date so awkward." I said genuinely.

He smiles and then puts his arm around me. "No problem." I roll my eyes at him. He just _had_ to do that.

"Don't push it Colton." I stick my tongue out at him and we both just giggle like long time buddies. I haven't really enjoyed moments like these for years.

An icy voice breaks through our conversation and stops our laughter. "Well aren't you two _cute_?"

I immediately jump on my feet and pull out a knife. I never go out without a weapon even if it's on a date. It's just Cayden, though. A _very_ pissed off Cayden.

Crap. Colton is screwed.


	12. Tears of Blood

Bleh crappy chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I'm chatting with Gale and walking around District 13 when I stop at the training clinic. I spot Leilani and remember she's supposed to be on a date with Pretty Boy (her nickname for him). She's standing ready with a knife in her hand and a frightened expression. I've never seen that before on her. Pretty Boy, on the other hand, is sitting nonchalantly on the floor and staring in the same direction as Leilani.

I can only guess that Cayden is their center of attention.

Should I intervene? I contemplate this for a while, but make my decision too late.

**Leilani POV**

I relax my arm and let it drop back to my side. I don't put the knife back in my jacket, however, incase I need to use it...

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Cayden growled through gritted teeth.

_What is he talking about..?_

I peek at the clock on the other side of the room. What the hell?! It's 10pm! I went 2 hours overtime without even realizing it.

"Cayden, I'm so sorry. I forgot to check the time." I walked up to him and tried to pull him away. "Please forgive me. It's all my fault."

He barely even budges and I know he never will until he wants to. Cayden Hunting has his attention all on Colton. Eyes narrowed, jaw clenching, muscles bulging; the ultimate signs of his ultimate rage.

"It's _your _fault." He points his finger at Colton as he stomps toward him. "You should have _never_ bothered her in the first place!"

Colton stays seated and acts all brave, but that won't do him any good. He shrugs like he doesn't care that Cayden will murder him. "Hey it's not _my_ fault you were too slow to the catch. I got her first."

_Catch_? Do I look like their freaking prey or something?

Cayden stops and looks like he's about to explode with anger. "Shut the hell up. That is my best friend you are talking about."

"Yeah right." Colton retorts and stands up to challenge him. "Best friend? Ha, I don't think so."

Colton just doesn't know when to shut up.

I run over to the boys and grab Cayden's arm again. "Colton, Cayden, don't do this. It's not worth it."

Amazingly enough, Cayden breathes before stepping back and creating a safe distance from Colton. I smile at him for being the bigger man in this, but in return, he looks down at the floor and walks away in utter defeat. Cayden is still hurt because of me;his best friend who just did what I specifically promised him I would _not_ do. I swore I wouldn't let Colton get in between us, but it happened all because I never checked the damn time.

To make matters even worse, Colton decided to taunt him even more. When Cayden is trying to contain his resentful emotions, even one wrong word could set him off. And Colton managed to say the wrong words at the freaking wrong moment. "Fine, leave then. But our dates are not over Dusk, so tell your _friend_ over there to back off."

Why are boys so arrogant and dumb sometimes?

I cringe in anticipation for Cayden's livid explosion. "THAT'S IT. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU ASSHOLE."

Before I can talk some sense into him, Cayden charges across the room toward Colton. Instinctively, I step right in front of Colton and raise my left arm in front of my face to deflect it at the last second. The same arm that was currently holding my knife...

Our eyes meet, but his are not the same kind and gentle ones I am used to. They were lifeless, cold, and flaming with a strong hatred. I saw my own terrified reflection in his crystal eyes as he reared his fist back and swung. His huge fist slams into my tiny wrist, forcing the blade to sink into my face. Luckily, I had jerked my head to the side so it sliced along my jawline. But since this is Caydenwe're talking about, I yelped in shock and went down hard. The impact knocked me out for a few moments, and then I found myself sprawled on my back with my hands covering my cheek.

Silence. The only sound I can hear is the heavy roaring in my ears from the fiery pain. It felt like a hot iron was smushed against my cheek instead of the knife.

_So this is what it's like to get betrayed by your own weapon._

"Leilani! Holy shit! I'm so sorry are you alright?!" I'm seeing stars when Cayden gently lifts me back to my feet.

Am I _alright?_

Even though I'm supposed to be this unfeeling, unbreakable District 2 girl, I still have to draw a line somewhere. Cayden probably hovers near that limit of pain tolerance. I realize my wrist-the one holding the knife- can not move without me cringing. It's probably just a bad sprain so I can deal with that. My deep wound and banged head, however, is a whole different story.

I'd have to say the emotional pain hurts more than the physical injuries.

It made it even worse by the fact it was Cayden. He's never punched me before. I would always jump in his way whenever he throws a temper tantrum and he would always stop. That's why I stood in his way; to protect Colton and calm down Cayden.

He was aware I was right in front of his intended target and yet, he didn't even hesitate to hammer me to the ground.

The tears begin to well up in my eyes, so I push myself from Cayden and ran as fast as I could out the door. With one hand trying to conceal my cheek, I rushed past Katniss and hoped it wasn't that noticeable. She seemed like she was in a hurry to the training clinic, but froze after doing a double take on me. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of my maimed face, compelling me to sprint faster. I do not need anyone's petty sympathy. Being pitied upon just says how weak and helpless you are, and I will have none of that crap. What I need now is Cayden, and _only_ Cayden. But he is the reason why I'm in this state, so now there's no one.

Warm blood trickles down my cheek from my banged forehead like tears rolling down my face. In a way, that's basically how I cry; not with tears, but with my blood. And I am practically sobbing right now.

_I don't need this. I don't need family, love, and I do not need Cayden._

I will force myself to sever my undeniable dependence on Cayden, even if I do love him...even if it turns me into a complete monster.

**Cayden POV**

_Look what you've done you freaking asshole._

I can't believe what I just did. I hit Dusk. What the hell was I thinking?

Nothing...nothing at all.

I will never forgive myself. No matter how mad I was, I shouldn't have lost control. I didn't even consider she would try to protect that idiot.

Remembering what was going on in the first place, I turn back my attention-and my freshly renewed anger- towards him. He's still standing there, staring wistfully at the place where Dusk left. Maybe he really does care for her...

Colton starts to walk past me, but I catch him roughly by the shoulder.

"If you had half a mind, you wouldn't follow her."

And I really meant that, she likes her personal space. From many past experiences, I'm well cautious to keep a knife throwing or an arrow shooting distance away until I know it's safe to comfort her.

He doesn't turn to face me. "I'm not the one who did it. It should be _you_ who shouldn't chase after her."

He abruptly jerks his shoulder out of my grasp and sprints to the exit, calling her name as he leaves. I quietly simmer with rage because I know he's right. I've done enough crap for today. She probably will never want to speak to me again.

The thought of losing Dusk was too much to bear. I'm not used to such emotions, so I do what a District 2 guy would usually do: kill something.

Five human prototype dummies, one sword in my hand... When I finally controlled myself, I examined my work. Human dummy body parts were scattered everywhere and sliced into random chunks. I twirl my long sword in my hand until I see it. Blood spatters on my callused fingers; Dusk's blood. I throw my sword down and angrily snatched a nearby spear. Across the room, it flies and skewers a dummy. All of my energy saps out as I lower myself into a chair and cover my face with my hands. I don't even bother to move until I spot two feet stopping in front of me.

"You need to try apologizing to her." I look up to see the olive complexion and steely gray eyes of the Girl on Fire. "You owe Leilani at least that."

She's right, but I still find myself scowling at her and breaking eye contact. It may have been a little bit more than a year or so, but she still was the cause of my twin brother's horrible demise. Cato was cruel and even inhumane in some ways, but no one deserves to die the way he did. Since then, I've always been curt with Katniss to some extent and she knows it too.

She sighs softly."Cayden, do you hate me? I understand if you do, but you know I didn't have a choice."

I ponder this for a few moments before answering. "No, I don't. It's just...the way he died..." She nods in discernment.

"I was watching you three a few minutes before Leilani ran out..." I meet her hard gaze for a second and hang my head solemnly. "You should have not let your anger get the best of you."

_You can say that again._

I feel even worse than before. Damn Colton. I shouldn't have let Dusk do this. I should have just stopped myself...I hope she is alright.

**Leilani POV**

My right cheek went numb and now I'm hopelessly lost. I know the whole place, but when you've just been knocked senseless by the one you love and your eyesight is blurry from stupid tears and pain, it's easy to get a little disorientated.

"Leilani!"

Katniss? Cayden? I can't even distinguish the voice because I'm so dazed from blood loss and my banged head. I spin around blindly, trying to find where the voice came from. All of a sudden, the ground rushes up to my face and everything goes black.

I'm partially conscious as I hear footsteps racing toward my half dead body. I feel myself being gently lifted into someone's muscular arms. It's not Cayden, I can tell if it were with my eyes closed.

Colton..? He came after me. Why? I have constantly beat him, I've insulted him, and I've even threatened him a few times, yet he is supporting me all the way to the medical center.

"Thank you." My voice was weak and barely audible, but he heard me.

"No problem sweetheart." I can imagine his face forming a smirk. He's practically dragging me now because I'm slipping away again so he just carries me the whole way.

_Maybe Colton really does care for me...maybe I can have people to depend on after all..._

I fight to stay alert, but I lose and drift off into a deep sleep.


	13. The Bug

**Leilani** **POV**

I've never slept so peacefully in my entire life. Naturally, I'm an incredibly light snoozer so I wake up to any small noises in the night. This time, however, I enjoyed a long four hour rest without even stirring once.

I dreamt of my family (my real one) and then President Snow with a dozen knives, arrows, swords, and spears stuck in his body. That part was very satisfying for me.

I suddenly jerk out of my pleasant reverie and my eyelids flutter open. After adjusting to the bright lighting, I realized I'm not in my room and jolted into a sitting position. Instantly, a hammering pain in my head and a sharp sting in my wrist make me regret doing that. I instinctively reached for a weapon in my jacket or my pants, but there were none. My clothes are gone and I'm only wearing those hospital gowns.

"Whoa there Leilani calm down." I sighed with relief at the sound of Katniss' voice. But then dread fills me again as I reach up to touch my cheek. All the blood that covered half my face is scrubbed off now, but I can feel where the cut is. It's not that bad, but it will probably scar unless District 13 owns the technology to fix it. I trail my finger along the wound from the middle of my cheek, curving down and ending at my jawline.

Great, now I have a nice beauty mark on my face. I just grimace and let Katniss clean my wound with alcohol. It burned like hell, but I didn't say anything. I've expericned much worse than this. Prim skips inside and volunteers to bandage me. I try smiling as much as I can without searing pain exploding in my cheek.

After covering my cheek with a long skinny bandage, she kissed it and hugged me. This little girl is a freaking angel.

"Thank you Prim. I'm all better." I lied.

My wound may have healed, but I still remember why I got hurt in the first place. It's my fault he lost control... Why didn't I just look at the damn clock?

_Because I was having so much fun with Colton that I forgot about my own best friend._

I'm such an idiot.

**Cayden POV**

I'm such an idiot.

I glance at the clock in our room. It's 4 am which means I've basically been up all night waiting for her. Okay now I'm a little worried. I visited her, but she was still unconscious from blood loss. What if she never wakes up? What if she forgot who I was? I mean she banged her head on the ground pretty bad, so she could get amnesia...

I am so damn paranoid over her. Maybe I should just go out and check on her again? Before I can make it to the door, the knob slowly turns and Dusk slides in our room quietly. She softly closes the door and turns to look at me.

Her rosy cheeks were now extremely pale with a bandage covering her right one. She also had bruising around the bandage from the impact of my fist and wrapping around her left wrist. Just staring at her makes me cringe from guilt.

"How bad is it?" I ask, almost whispering to myself.

Her face is void of any emotion as she nonchalantly shrugs. "Scarring, sprained wrist, mini concussion; nothing bad."

_Are you kidding me?_

Nothing bad? I could have broken her neck and she acts like it's no big deal!

"No it's not okay. Look at what I did to you." My voice cracks at the last part.

I advance toward her, so I can comfort her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't- I tried to stop, I really did."

I reached out to pull her into an embrace, but she flinched at the sight of my hand. She thought I was about to hit her again. Dusk is afraid of me now and it feels as if I've been stabbed in the heart. The only person I love has completely lost her trust in me.

"Dusk..." I start softly. "I promise I'll never lose control like that again. I... I-"

Dusk cuts me off bitterly. "_Why?_ You've always been able to hold yourself back. What is so different about this situation that made you snap?"

_Because I am completely and undeniably jealous of Colton._

"Because... Colton is such a dick. C'mon you can do better than that Dusk." I am such a horrible liar when I'm talking to her. She obviously doesn't believe me and crosses her arms, clearly irritated.

"Don't lie to me Cayden I know you way better than that." She snapped angrily. Then her hardened expression softened as she realized the answer. "Cayden you were...jealous...am I right?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. It's so stupid how I can kill people without hesitating, but when it comes to this I'm a deer in the headlights. Either I say yes or no; it shouldn't be this challenging. Yes means I confess all my feelings and have a chance for her to feel mutual. No means I lie to her once again, but still get to hide what every Career would despise to have: love.

She interrupts my intense reasoning process. "Cayden, I understand."

What? She understands what I'm feeling for her? How?

"You do?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, you were just being overprotective. You're just pissed that Colton could hurt me."

I was tempted to major facepalm myself right there. Dusk may be knowledgeable in many categories, but she is completely _clueless_ when it comes to love. But then I recognize her tone of voice is not clueless; it's a warning. She's trying to convince me we are just like brother and sister and nothing more. This disheartens me, but Dusk is right. We're not supposed to be affected by anything like that. We can't love in horrible times such as these. Yet, I just can't help the way I feel...

I decide it's best to play along.

"Yeah, I guess that's why. You deserve better than him though."

Dusk sighs tiredly. "I'm not with Colton. It's just a deal, remember? I have two more dates left to go before he leaves me alone."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Dammit.

Dusk yawns and lifts her hand to cover her mouth, only to wince in pain from her broken wrist. A new pang of guilt hit me when I realized she can't train for awhile in this state. It would be just me, Katniss, and freaking Pretty Boy. I better learn to cooperate with this kid because our planned attack date is approaching. We have about four months left, but this is the ultimate rebellion for freedom. No one wants to screw this up.

**Leilani POV**

I am aching badly from the wrath of Cayden. My body craves a nice bed to rest on, so I slip around him and slowly ease into my soft covers. Before my eyelids shut for a few hours, I decide to forget everything that happened and forgive Cayden for his mistake. His impulse cost me a little, but whatever he's still my Big Bro.

In a half conscious state, I reach my good arm behind to massage my sore neck. I breathed a sigh of relief before touching something tiny and smooth at the base of it.

_What the hell?_

My eyes snap open as I scraped off the mysterious object from my neck and carefully examine it. It was circular shaped with my pale skin color so no one would ever notice. I slid my finger along the smooth surface and then flipped it over. In the middle of the fingertip sized gadget lay a black pattern and a blinking red button above it. I wanted to kick myself for not being aware of this at all. The intricate black pattern was a small microphone and the blinking red light meant that it was on.

Someone managed to place a bug on me.


	14. Even

**Leilani POV**

"Cayden." I whisper with the bug tightly enclosed in my good hand as I walk to his bed.

"Mmhm?" He responds while his eyes are still closed. I gently shake him until his eyelids groggily lift up to reveal his gorgeous blue orbs. Cayden was about to open his mouth, but I placed a finger to my lips to quiet him. He cocks his eyebrow up questionably before I opened my tiny hand and showed him the bug. I know he has never seen one before so I just mouth the word 'bug' and he understands immediately.

_'Get rid of it!'_ Cayden mouths back to me; his eyes displaying worry. I shake my head and he looks at me like I'm crazy. I just grab a pouch and drop the bug in and zip it back up. Then I pick up a bigger pouch and enclose the other pouch in it. After doing this process two more times, I open a desk drawer and lock it in a metal box. Now I am aware that the Capitol is very advanced (technologically speaking), but I'm sure that a bug can't work _that _well in those circumstances.

"Who do you think would bug me?" I ask while stuffing a pillow inside the drawer for good measure.

"No clue." He's still staring at the drawer I just closed. "But given your past, it could be anyone."

Well that is reassuring. Thanks a lot Cayden.

He reads my mind (as usual). "Come here." He pats his lap and I don't hesitate to walk into his arms. Forget trying to distance myself from Cayden, it's impossible. He's my anchor and vice versa.

"What I meant to say was no matter who it is, I won't let them even touch you." He whispers into my messy hair. "And I really am sorry I lost control. Please forgive me."

I nuzzle my face into his chest and sleepily reply. "I could never live without my Big Bro."

Cayden laughs softly and hugs me tighter before laying me down next to him on the bed. Me with my head resting on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and him with his strong arms around my waist helps me fall asleep. With comfort like that, who can possibly get nightmares?

Me.

* * *

_I'm lying in a soft bed of grass surrounded by a plethora of colorful flowers. The trees above me sway and shimmy their healthy green leaves as if they're celebrating the unmistakable arrival of summer. I breathe in the fresh pine scent of the forest; a place I used to consider my home._

_Next to me a figure shifts and I realize the comfy pillow my head was using is Cayden's huge bicep. I roll over to rest my arms on his strong chest with my chin resting between my hands and stare into his loving blue eyes. He twirls a strand of my curly hair and I can feel a smile growing on my face; a real happy smile. Okay, so it's obvious I'm dreaming._

_Twang. I snap my head toward the familiar sound of an arrow sent flying. The source of the noise came from a determined looking Katniss, a large bow in her hand. Her face breaks into a genuine smile too, which even confirms more this is just a dream. A little head with long golden hair and wide innocent eyes pokes out from behind Katniss. Prim giggles and runs down from the little hill they were just standing on to play in the grass. Katniss surprisingly joins her and they spin in circles with their pretty braids flowing through the air._

_Then I saw something that brought tears to my eyes. Two boys and an older man are splashing and play wrestling in a nearby lake. They all have jet black hair and dark brown eyes just like mine...my family._

_"Leo? Leland? Daddy?" I say out loud. I'm about to get up when all of a sudden everything goes still. The trees stop dancing, the birds stop chirping, and a large dark shadow looms over us. I look up to see that it's a Capitol hovercraft right above where I am. Cayden picks me up and Katniss and Prim start to run away with us. But all of a sudden we're frozen in place and get lifted in the air straight toward the hovercraft._

_It's all a blur then. Flashes of images appear before me; memories that are actually real and probably memories that will be real soon. The sounds of bloodcurdling screams and death are the only things that fill my ears, blood and torture is the only thing I see, and pain is all I can feel._

_I watched everyone- my brothers, my father, Cayden, Katniss and Prim-get tortured and murdered brutally with their lifeless eyes staring right at me. I'm trying to scream, but no sound comes out. Instead, tears threaten to flood out of my eyes._

_'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. It's just a dream don't cry.'_

_Laughter echoes everywhere; cold evil laughter that makes you cringe in disgust and slight fear. "I told you I'd make you pay Leilani."_

_I squeeze my eyes shut and desperately attempt to escape this dream. I don't want to listen to what this monster has to say. I've already heard this so many times in both nightmares and in reality._

_"Now you have nothing!" President Snow cackles maniacally. "You will always have no one and will turn into the monster I am now."_

_"NO!" That's all I can shriek before I am enveloped into darkness._

That wasn't a nightmare. That was a partial replay of my hellish childhood.

**Cayden POV**

I'm suddenly jerked awake by a sharp pain in my nose. What the hell? When I finally regain my wits, I realize it's Dusk violently thrashing next to me. Even in her sleep, she has a solid punch that probably just broke my nose.

I manage to grab her arms and pin her down, but she won't stop shaking. "Dusk? Dusk, please wake up."

A few drops of blood from my nose fall and land on her pale face. She flinches at the contact and snaps her eyes open. At first, they are wild and filled with agony and despair. But as I gently coax her, those beautiful brown eyes are no longer wracked with insanity; just pain and tears. I notice that I'm directly on top of her, so I move over into a sitting position. Thankfully, she didn't see me turn red. I pulled her close to me and held her while she convulsed from dry sobs. Tears never seem to spill from her.

"It's okay, Dusk. Everything is fine. I'm here and I'll never let Snow harm  
you again." I coo to her softly. After a few moments, the vulnerable, almost crying Leilani is replaced by the usual emotionless Dusk.

"You're nose is bleeding." She states blankly. "Here." Dusk takes a cloth and cleans my face thoroughly. This just makes _me_ want to punch myself in the face. She injured me, yet she stays and takes care of me when I didn't even help her after wounding her myself.

I _am_ such an idiot...

* * *

"Mr. Hunting?" A voice snaps me out of my trance. I am so exhausted from staying up all night that when Dusk brought me to the medic center, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Yes?" I focus my blurry eyesight on the person in front of me.

It's a female nurse with blue eyes like mine except that hers are more lifeless and bore uncomfortably into my very soul. She seems middle aged, but stress must have caused some of her once golden hair to turn dull or even gray from the looks of her tight bun. The lady also has a few worry lines and wrinkles on her extremely pale sunken face. Even though she appears like this, I can still distinguish that this is Prim's mom.

"Your nose has a bad break, so we do need to set it. Also, you can not participate in any training until it completely heals." She asserts in a monotonous tone.

I sigh exasperatedly. "How long will it take to heal?"

"Judging from the severity of the break, I'd estimate around two months or longer."

_'WHAT THE F-'_

"Can you explain to me what happened...to both of you?" Mrs. Everdeen asks with her eyes flitting between me and Dusk. She probably thinks we were abusing eachother. That's actually true to an extent; accidental beatings on eachother. It's been quite the twenty four hours...

"Freak accidents." I shrug indifferently. "She accidentally hit my nose and I accidentally injured her during training..."

I can see the doubt in her eyes, but she doesn't question it and just finishes tending to me with a bandage. "There you may leave now."

I glance across the room and see a sleeping Dusk in a chair. She must have drifted off the same time I did. I stared blankly at the small cast around her wrist for a few moments.

"Do you know when she will be completely healed?" I ask earnestly. I do not want her to miss too much training otherwise she'd probably go crazy.

"It's a bad sprained wrist, but will take around the same amount of time as you to heal. The concussion will take about ten days of rest." She answers in her mechanical voice. "Unfortunately, the wound on her cheek may bring infection and scarring due to the deep penetration of skin."

I tensed up and inhaled sharply. _Infection?_ _Scaring?_ Dusk will have that wound forever...all because of me. I will always look upon her pretty little face and always be reminded of the damage I caused.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

Mrs. Everdeen, finally done with packing the materials in the medic kit, begins to scribble down random notes about me on her clipboard. "You may return to your rooms. It's best if a medic saw the both of you before resuming training again." And with that, she exited the room to deal with more patients.

Dusk mumbles in her sleep,"Leave him alone...please." Her voice breaks at the last part so I decide to pull her out of another one of her nightmares. Luckily, I remembered to take a wooden clipboard and place it in front of me to prevent further injuries. I barely laid a finger on her before she just freaks out. She instantly whacked the board and broke it in half; the force of that causing the clipboard to smack me in the jaw.

_Ouch_. Why is she so violent in her sleep?

Dusk is in a fighting stance with fists clenched and ready to punch until she gathered her senses. Her eyes widen when she realized she attacked me yet again.

"S-Sorry Cayden. I thought you were Snow." She splutters.

"It's fine. Nightmares again?" She nods slightly with her once dilated pupils going back to normal. I just sigh and say,"C'mon, let's go back to our room."

Dusk stops me and reaches to gingerly touch my jaw. I flinch from the contact which tells me I'm going to have a nice bruise there soon.

"Guess we're sort of even now, aren't we?" She gives me a sadistic smirk-a career smirk- and I just chuckle.

That's her way of saying she completely forgives me.


	15. Speechless

**OMG I almost forgot I had a story... My bad. **

**Okay so I plan to write a new story while I'm doing this one too. **

**Not really sure what it should be about, but we'll see. :) **

* * *

Chapter 15: speechless

**Katniss POV**

I feel small gentle hands shaking me awake. Leilani is looking down at me with worry written all over her face. I groggily peek at the clock on my wall: 5am. Ugh. Only three hours of sleep...

"Katniss." She's whispering so quietly I can barely hear her.

"What?" I mumble grumpily. I have a right to be grouchy it's freaking 5 in the morning. Besides, it's _dawn_ now and isn't she called _dusk_ for a reason?

Ha, clever word play I just did there.

"Shhh." Dusk silenced my humorous moment and I looked at her in confusion. She puts a finger to her lips, handing me a paper with neat handwriting on it.

_Some one stuck a bug device on me, so I went to check if you had it too. There's one on your neck. Don't speak._

My eyes widened in surprise after reading that. I've heard about bug devices, but who would use that here? Leilani scribbled some more on the sheet of paper and handed it back to me.

_May I please remove it from you?_

I nod my head quickly and she swirls her finger, motioning me to turn my back toward her. I immediately comply, eager to get that damn thing off my neck. A small tap on my shoulder and I know I'm clean of bugs. I'm really worried though... Did I say anything personal or confidential while I had that bug on me?

Probably.

Leilani swiftly placed the minuscule device in a small bag and then repeated the process until it was in a metal case. Before she dropped the bug that was on me, I saw another bug placed in multiple bags as well. That must be the one that was on her body. She covered the multiple bags with a small pillow and a tshirt and shut the box.

"Who did this?" I ask nervously.

"If I knew, that person would be dead by now." Leilani answers coldly, the career side of her clearly showing. I just chose to ignore that statement.

"What do you think we should do now?" Other than telling someone about this, I have no idea what to do.

"I'm trying to find someone from District 3 to disassemble the bugs. The contents of them could possibly lead us to the owner."

Well, that's a start.

I hear three hard knocks on the other side and then two taps. Who knocks on someone's door like that?

"That's Cayden." Leilani explains as if reading my mind. She hops off the bed and opens the door. Cayden and another man are there and they chat briefly before Leilani grabs the metal box and heads outside with the stranger. The man was much older than him but much more scrawny with large glasses stuck on the bridge of his large nose that augmented the appearance of his light green eyes.

"Who was that?" I ask after the door shut. Cayden wheels around and looks at me for a moment before exploring around my room.

"His name is Ezra and he's a tech expert from District 3. Beetee was too busy so I asked his right hand man to assist us." Cayden was sliding his hands along the walls and checking in my drawers.

"Wanna tell me what you're doing?" I raise my eyebrows at him in question as he keeps searching through my things.

"I'm checking for more bugs in your room. Dusk and my room is clear, but you might have some...last drawer...you're clear." He shuts it and runs a hand through his golden hair.

I decided its best to change the subject. "So... I'm guessing you and Leilani made up?" I caught a smile playing on his lips and I knew the answer.

"Yeah, we're okay now, but it's Colton that is still the problem." His face grew serious again.

_Colton...so that's his name_.

"What is up with that anyway?" I still am clueless about this whole love drama thing.

"They made a deal between eachother that if she went on three dates with him, he would stop harassing her." Cayden sighed in frustration and clenched his fists. "The deal is still on and I don't think I can take it anymore. I hate having to see her with him. She always seems like she enjoys being with him more than me."

He throws a pillow to the ground and sits next to it with his head in his hands. Now I'm not one for affection, but I know I should do something, so I end up awkwardly patting his back and sitting with him in silence.

"You love her, don't you?" I whisper quietly.

He sighs again, but this time it was more sad than angry. "Is it really that obvious?"

**Leilani POV**

Ezra and I discussed the issue at hand for about ten minutes before I walked inside to find Katniss patting Cayden's back. What the hell?

Katniss looked up like nothing was going on and said,"What is going to happen now, Leilani?"

"Uh, Erza is taking the bugs back to the technology field in quadrant 3. He's going to dismember the device properly and we can all go down there when he calls us." I stare at Cayden and her blankly. "Uhm...did I miss something?"

"Nope." Cayden answered almost too quickly, causing me to slant my eyes in suspicion. I just choose to ignore that.

"Anyway...it's best we also inform President Coin about this. Want to go now?" They both nod and with that we're off toward the main headquarters in quadrant 1.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're bothering me at 6 in the morning?" An older lady speaks firmly. President Coin is around her fifties or so with gray hair pulled into a tight bun. Her black eyes are stone cold and almost appear cat like and predatory. That and extremely pale skin make her look like an intimidating zombie.

Katniss sort of froze up so I spoke for us. "Yes ma'am, this morning Katniss and I discovered two bug devices on us. I have Ezra working on them at this moment, but we would like to receive further instructions from you."

She straightened up in her seat with her face still void of any emotion. "Bug device, eh? Well, well, well looks like we got ourselves a spy."

A spy in District 13... This might almost turn out as scandalous and dramatic as the star crossed lovers act.

"What do you propose we do, ma'am?" I ask with a hint of nervousness.

"I will alert the war stragedists board and have a meeting with them to discuss this matter. For now, keep me up to date on the bug for me." President Coin sighs warily and leans back in her chair. I just nod in understanding and leave with Katniss and Cayden trailing right behind me.

Not many people are awake and bustling aroundyet, but as we are heading back to our rooms, Colton just _happens_ to bump into us.

"Hey babe. Hey Katniss. Hey...Cayden." Colton glares at him before continuing. "What are you guys up to?"

"I could ask the same for you, Colton." Cayden responds coldly.

I gently grab his arm to calm him down, but he already learned his lesson and just relaxed his tense body. Colton gives a smug look because he knows Cayden can not afford to attack him again. He puts his charming, flirtatious face back on when he faces Katniss.

"So Katniss, remember the first time we met? Well you ran off before I could return this to you." He reaches into his pocket and holds out a golden Mockingjay pin. Katniss's eyes slightly widen and she graciously accepts the token.

"Thank you, Colton. I haven't even realized I lost it."

Colton just winks and shows off his perfect array of pearly white teeth. "No problem sweetie."

Did he just call her _sweetie_?

I have no idea why, but I felt kind of...jealous. What the hell that is so unlike me. I never get envious of anything or anyone. Even if Cayden has a girlfriend, I would be happy for him not _jealous_. Ugh, Colton makes life so difficult.

"Anyway," He turns toward me and flashes another perfect smile. "What are you doing here so early?"

"We had a problem and went to President Coin about it." I inform him vaguely. Colton's face suddenly turned serious, which frankly surprised me because he's anything _but_ serious.

"What problem?" His solemn face never wavered, so I could tell he wasn't taking this lightly at all.

"Someone bugged Katniss and I, so we're having Ezra disassemble them. Once they are taken apart I can try to figure out who did it." He nodded in comprehension and then curiosity got the best of me. "What are _you_ doing?"

He smiled mischievously, breaking his brief solemnity. "Just looking around for an adventure."

"You mean just looking around to flirt with some pretty girl?" I retort back, quirking my eyebrow in amusement.

He chuckles and walks up closer to me causing both Cayden and I to stiffen. "Well I don't need to search any further for a pretty girl because I'm looking at one."

Damn he's smooth. I can't find a sarcastic remark against that. He leans in and tries to give me a kiss on the lips, but I turn away at the last second. His soft lips graze the corner of my mouth sending tingles down my spine and heat exploding across my cheeks. I blush _way_ too much for my own good. Colton smirks, Katniss looks away, and Cayden clenches his fists.

"See you on our next date, babe." He winks at me and strides casually away, leaving all of us totally and utterly speechless.


	16. Snow Dummy

**Leilani POV**

"Admit it you had a great time." Colton teases me. I punch him playfully on the arm and just laugh. I did have fun. This time he took me swimming in the training clinic. It's a nice long pool to teach people how to swim and is one of the only entertaining places in District 13. I couldn't exactly swim due to my wrist injury, so I just waded and stared at Colton's muscular body.I remember watching him glide through the water effortlessly which brought me to conclusions.

We played a little game in the pool where I would try to guess which district he came from. "You must be from District 4 since you swim so well."

Colton smiles and shakes his head tauntingly. "Nope guess again."

"Ugh, I don't know. You don't seem like a normal kid from any district." I huff in playful frustration.

"Yeah I know. I'm way hotter than them all." Colton snickers and I just roll my eyes.

My watch beeps (it's an alarm so I won't be late again) and Colton hops out of the water. "C'mon I'll take you back to your other boyfriend."

I scoff at this. "He's not my boyfriend."

I wish he was though, but Colton can be just as funny and nice as Cayden. It worries me that I might actually like Colton. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Glad to hear that, babe." Colton motions up with his hands. "Let's go. I'll walk you back to your room."

I reach out with my hands. "Uhm, I can't get out can you help?"

He leans down to grab my hands, but I quickly snatch his wrists and pull hard. Colton tumbles back into the pool as I push myself out. My injured wrist felt sore from the exertion, but it was so worth it.

"Thanks _babe_, but I think I can walk to my room myself." I smirk amusedly at him. "See you around."

Ha, I am so funny. Careers know how to have fun too.

"I'm going to get you Dusk!" Colton shouts behind me and I can hear him getting out the water. He's much faster than me and grabs me from behind. "Got you, _babe_." He whispers seductively in my ear before kissing my cheek. For once I didn't attack him for touching me...

"C'mon just say it. You had a great time." He starts tickling me forcing me to have a giggle fit until I finally surrendered.

I'm gasping from laughing so hard. "Okay okay! I had an absolutely _wonderful_ time. Happy?"

He twirls me around to face him and I realize I'm way too close for comfort. I back up a few steps and bump against the wall of my room. He moves forward and uses his hands to entrap me against the wall.

"Uhh I should go." I manage to splutter out before super blushing. Leave it to me to act so awkward in these situations. Colton does his trademark smirk which makes my heart skip a beat.

"You know, last time when I got this close to you, you almost kneed me in the balls." Colton purred with his voice low and alluring. He started to lean in closer and closer until finally he lightly connected our lips together. I felt as if I was in heaven and Colton is the freaking hot angel. Deep inside however, I knew it was wrong. Kissing a pretty boy in front of Cayden's room when I am in love with Cayden and _not_ Colton is so bitchy, I pull back before anything can get serious and he looks at me with disappointment written all over his face.

"Am I too good of a kisser to handle?" He pretends to be hurt when I slap his arm.

"No it's just that...these dates aren't supposed to be like this. I'm not supposed to be your legit girlfriend or whatever." I sigh impatiently because I can't explain this at all. "I... I just don't want to develop feelings for you."

Colton snickers at this. "I can tell its a little too late for that, babe." He gives me a quick peck on the lips before I can object and walks off, leaving me in complete emotional distress.

"Dusk?" I hear a gentle voice behind me. I turn around to face Cayden; a very pain stricken Cayden.

"Oh, what's wrong Cayden?" I question sympathetically. When Cayden gives me that sad puppy dog look, it makes me want to cry.

"You know why." He answers blankly. Then he just whirls back around into our room.

**Cayden POV**

"What? Tell me what's wrong Cayden I don't know why." Dusk pleads. She hates it when I'm in pain, but I can't help it if she breaks my heart.

"I bet you enjoyed that kiss." No answer. I spin around to face her again. "Didn't you? Don't act like you didn't kiss him you did it right outside the damn door. I look through the freaking peephole when I hear you coming and see his dirty tongue in your mouth!" My voice elevated higher and higher.

"He did _not_ stick his tongue in my mouth. I stopped him because I didn't want to kiss him." She says through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right Leilani. Just admit that you like him and I'll just leave you two love birds alone." I respond bitterly.

This made Leilani snap and she took two steps toward me. " I BARELY EVEN KNOW HIM! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS? _HUH?_ THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

I try to evade her question. "Don't lie to me Leilani! You have feelings for this guy I know you! If you love him, then _fine_ I understand! I'm okay with that now!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I DON'T LOVE HIM! I LOVE _YOU_! " She clamps a hand to her mouth.

"You love...me?" I whisper softly. She just shakes her head furiously which breaks my heart even more.

"Just forget about it! Maybe I have to rethink about my feelings for you. Maybe you're not who I thought you were." Her voice breaks and she runs out of her room.

I totally lose it and slam my fist into the wall, creating a large dent into it. Then, I direct all my rage and heartache into the punching bag Dusk brought up for me. Within a few minutes, I managed to beat the living day lights out of the bag and broke it in half.

_Note to self: get another punching bag._

"What the hell?" A sharp voice cuts through my miserable thoughts and feelings. I look up to see Katniss eyeing the destroyed punching bag.

She doesn't really have to ask much. "Let me guess, Colton?"

I nod my head and then hang it in shame. Dusk is probably off to see Colton and tell him she loves him instead of me. I'll just be sitting here like a dumbass all heartbroken.

I sound like a little girl right now.

**Leilani POV**

I just confessed to Cayden that I love him! What the hell happened to the secretive, emotionless Leilani that everyone knew? I have no clue what to do anymore. Continue crushing on my best friend or saving myself from heartbreak?

I sound like a little girl right now.

_Ugh shut up Leilani and just keep running._

I don't know how, but I ended up at the training clinic. But honestly, I didn't give a damn about anything right now. Instinctively, I gravitated to the weapons section and just went ballistic. Within the course of just five minutes, one dummy was shredded to ribbons by a sword and the other was stuck with a plethora of weapons. Ten knives in the neck, head, and chest; two spears through the stomach and chest; fifteen arrows in the neck, stomach, chest, head and limbs.

I feel something warm on my right arm and notice blood trickling down my bicep. Instead of bandaging it, I decide to finish my rampage with a nice touch. I placed my index finger along the blood and then wrote each letter nice and clear along the wall behind the dummy. _S...N...O...W._

I admire my handy work from a distance. The bloody letters were dripping down and creating a scarier effect on the "Snow Dummy."

If only that dummy was the actual President Snow...The corner of my lips curl up into a sadistic smirk. There's the Leilani that everyone knows.

"Well, isn't she a beauty?"

I whip my head toward the door with my sword ready. President Coin is studying me with an impressed expression at my masterpiece. "Did you do all that?" She gestures toward the mutilated dummies.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry I was just a little...angry. I promise I'll clean this up." I say softly; my rage gone and replaced withy hat familiar emptiness once more.

"No, leave it." A devilish grin appears on her face. "I like it."

"Yes, ma'am." I respond respectfully.

"Now the reason I'm here is because Ezra disassembled the bugs. I want you to try to figure out who the spy is." She orders sternly. Ezra pops out from behind President Coin and meekly waves at me.

"Yes ma'am I'll do that right away." I walk toward her and Ezra to exit out the clinic.

"Good." And with that, President Coin leaves.

"So Ezra," I continue strolling to Quadrant 6 with him. "Have you found anything unusual with the bugs?"

"Actually yes I did." He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "The one allegedly planted on you contained a small message inside."

"Oh?" I quirk my eyebrow. "Did you read it?"

"No I thought it would be best if you read it because it's probably for you."

After about ten minutes, we arrive at the tech field. Ezra opens the door to his lab area and let's me inside. It's an all white room with beeping and whirring computers and other machines I can't name. There's a long white table in the middle of the room with tiny pieces of metal scattered over it.

"Ah, here's the message for you." Ezra picks up a small piece of paper with tweezers. I put on gloves to prevent from ruining it with fingerprints and let him place the message in my hand. It's much bigger and longer than the bug but it appears as if it had been folded multiple times. I take a deep breath and open the note.

It's in very small print so I use a magnifying lens to read it.

'_I'm watching you, Leilani. I WILL destroy you and the few loved ones you have left. I WILL break you.  
-CS'_

It took all the will I had not to crumple and rip that note to shreds.

The message was from Coriolanus Snow aka President Snow aka the one who ruined my life.


	17. Care list

**Katniss POV**

Leilani looked extremely agitated right now. Her and Cayden have some serious Career temper issues. But right now, Leilani's problem is worse. President Snow is taunting Leilani; he's trying to destroy her physically and emotionally.

If that were me, I wouldn't be in the happiest of moods either.

"Does Cayden know about the message yet?" Leilani had requested me to come down to the tech lab to see President Snow's note, but I didn't see Cayden get a call. Colton is really getting in between those two and it's time someone fixed this.

"No," Leilani clenches her fists. I notice a bandage on her right 's new. "Cayden and I are not on good terms at the moment."

I decide it's best to leave that topic alone. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well for starters, I'm going to keep you and Prim safe to the best of my abilities. Plus I'll also hunt down that spy and tear him to bits." Leilani says coldly.

Something tells me that spy will not have a happy ending.

**Leilani POV**

How dare that bastard threaten the people I care about! He will not ruin me ever again. That bastard broke me once back in District 12 and I won't give him that same satisfaction. I swear when I get my hands on him...words won't be able to explain the horror I'm imagining for President Snow.

"Hey babe." I feel strong arms wrap around my midsection. "What's this?" He points to the metal pieces of the bugs.

"The bugs that were placed on Katniss and me." I say emotionlessly before squirming out of Colton's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Exploring." He gives that cryptic smile again. I just roll my eyes and scowl at him. "Babe what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" I start to raise my voice. "What's wrong is that Cayden and I are fighting again all thanks to you!"

"He's just jealous. Let him cool down and he'll apologize." Colton says smoothly. "Now, can you tell me what this is?" He's gesturing at the note.

"A threat from President Snow." I laugh bitterly. "He said he's basically going to destroy me by killing all my loved ones."

That would destroy me though. Cayden, Katniss, and Prim are all I have to keep me sane. But what if Colton is someone I care about too? Will Snow try to murder him too?

I can't risk another person's death because of me.

"Colton, he might try to hurt you too. I don't want you 'exploring' anymore on your own." I say sternly.

His devious grin stretches even more. "Oh, so I guess I'm one of your 'loved ones' then?" I roll my eyes again. This boy is such a goofball, but I guess that's what I like about him.

"Shut up." I punch him playfully on the arm. "Okay well Katniss and I are going to see Prim. Tell us if you find anything useful Ezra."

"No problem ladies. Tell Prim I say hi." Ezra smiles at us before resuming his work.

Ezra is really kind and quite funny when you get to know him better. He met Prim in the afternoon yesterday and of course, he had a soft spot for her now. Everyone does anyway. She liked him too and they were practically new best friends.

Damn it seems like everyone is on my "care list".

"Alright well I'm going to keep exploring." Colton winks at me. "See you later babe." He swiftly plants a kiss on my cheek before I can slap his arm again and leaves the tech lab.

Ezra chuckles. "That boy is very mischievous." I just smile in agreement and Katniss and I turn to leave. But then, Ezra stops us. "Wait ladies... I think I found a trace of blood on one of the pieces."

"Is it Leilani's blood? Or could it be my blood?" Katniss asks.

"Or it could be the spy's." Ezra says while examining the metal piece.

"Well we can match the DNA with other blood samples District 13 has." I suggest. District 13 requires blood samples, fingerprints, and saliva from every resident here. The spy probably had to do the same to gain access in 13.

"Okay I'm on it." Ezra uses some swab thing to collect the blood and seals it in a tube. "I'll call you when I find a match."

"Bye Ezra!" Both Katniss and I say before we exit.

**Cayden POV**

"Cayden, you okay?" Prim asks with those wide innocent eyes. We're sitting in her room eating a _filling_ dinner. A small bowl with tiny pieces of vegetables and chicken. How satisfying. Thanks to the bombs, we lost our dining hall and some of our food supplies. The only places left are the training center, the weaponry/tech labs, the medic center, the secondary bunk rooms, and the war strategists board room. Dusk is in one of those places and she hasn't come back for awhile...

"It's nothing Prim I'm fine." I lie horribly as I continue sulking. Leilani's words taunt me over and over._ 'Maybe I have to rethink my feelings about you. Maybe you're not who I thought you were.'_

She admitted she loved me and I totally blew it. It's not even Colton's fault; it never was... I just didn't have the guts to tell her how I felt about her. I'm a freaking trained Career from District 2 who couldn't even say '_I love you_' to a pretty little girl. That's just plain pathetic right there.

Prim giggles. "Cayden you're a bad liar." I just snort and run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm just... worried about Leilani." That's close to the truth anyway.

"Ooh," She shrieks. "Cayden loves Leilani!" Prim starts to giggle madly when my face turns red. This girl is way too smart for her own good. I guess it must be an Everdeen thing.

"Oh be quiet will you!" I hiss and cover her mouth while she continues to chant on and on in a sing song tone 'Cayden loves Leilani. Cayden loves Leilani.'

"Cayden what are you doing?"

We both look up to Dusk giving us a questioning look. I can feel Prim bubbling with laughter under my hand as I let her go. "Uhm...nothing." I lie horribly once again.

"It's a secret Leilani!" Prim yelps in her shrill voice. I feel my face go hot again which only makes Dusk eye me suspiciously. Katniss is just standing under the archway of the door watching all of us with amusement. Leilani hugs Prim and pulls away to stare into her eyes.

"Was Cayden being a good boy?" Dusk asks as if I were a dog or something. Prim just laughs again and nods her head before giving me a secret wink.

"Leilani?" Prim starts and I get a feeling she's going to ask something personal...

"Mmhm?" Dusk purrs back while stroking Prim's hair.

"Do you love Cayden?"

Holy crap. I didn't think she'd ask _that._ This time both Leilani and I blush intensely as we exchange glances, unsure of what to do next.

"Uh...well... I," Dusk stutters. "Yes...yes I do." She sits next to me on the bed and wraps her arms around my stomach. "He's like my big brother." Dusk stares up at me with a forced smile and sad brown eyes. I hurt her real bad this time.

Katniss and Prim both have sympathetic looks on their faces for me. They have no clue what took place in our room after Colton kissed Dusk. I smile back and murmur into her ear discreetly. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I am too." She whispers as she snuggles up to me even closer. I kiss her on the top of her head, but I secretly wished it was her lips instead.

"Oh, what time is it?" I ask while my eyes scan the walls for a clock. When I found one, it read 9:30pm. "Well we should go. See you later Prim." I kneel down to her level and hug her. "Bye Katniss." Katniss just acknowledges me because we both know we're not the affectionate type anyway.

Dusk and I are about to leave when someone bangs on the door impatiently. I open it to reveal a very anxious Colton. He acts as if he's seen a ghost.

"Colton?" Dusk asks bewildered. "What's going on?"

"I was exploring like I said I would and I thought I could stop by the tech lab." Colton is totally out of breath.

"Why would you do that?" I interrogated roughly.

"To...to see if Ezra figured out who...who threatened my girl." The way he called Dusk makes my jaw clench in annoyance. "Anyway, I went in and I saw Ezra...he's...he's _dead_!"

"What?" We all gasp as Leilani and Katniss sprint out the door with Colton and I tailing them.


	18. He will not break me

**Leilani POV**

Ezra is dead... Did he have a heart attack? A stroke? All these questions race through my mind as I sprint down the stairs to the very bottom level of District 13. Katniss tries to open the door to the tech lab, but it's locked.

"Ezra! Ezra!" Katniss cries out, her eyes wild and frantic as she bangs on the door.

"Katniss he's dead." Cayden says calmly.

"Colton, did you call the medic center?" I ask quickly. He shakes his head.

"N-no I didn't even think about doing that." His voice cracks and he looks extremely traumatized.

"Go call them now." I order sternly. Colton stopped functioning properly and just stood frozen in shock.

"Colton," I shake his arm. "Colton! Please, you have to get help...babe!" His eyes avert to me and he seems to regain his senses a little. "Babe, you have to get help now." I kiss him on the mouth for good measure. His lips stop trembling and he nods his head in comprehension. Colton rushes out the door leaving Cayden and Katniss staring right at me.

"Do any one of you have a key to this door?" Katniss asks, going back to the situation at hand.

"Hmm...oh I do." I reach into my pocket and extract a paper clip. After slipping the paper clip in, I jiggled around the lock for a few seconds before hearing a faint clicking noise. The knob turned and the door finally granted us entrance.

I brought out a knife from a strap around my calf and held it tightly; ready to throw incase the spy tried to attack us. Cayden suddenly reached around his back and pulled out a gun.

"Be careful with that Cayden!" I hiss quietly. "You weren't trained enough to wield a gun yet put that away!"

"Leilani..." Cayden is fixated at the far end of the room. "Over there."

I snap my head in his direction. A figure is laying face down on the white floor of the lab. His lab coat was stained red and his body was partially submerged in a pool of blood. It's indubitable the man is deceased and it wasn't from natural causes whatsoever. I really hoped it wasn't Ezra, but broken glasses laying on the floor nearby him tell me otherwise. Poor Ezra...who the hell would do this him?

Cayden uses gloves from the nearby table to flip Ezra over and Katniss gasps. "Ezra..."

His skin is deadly pale with his mouth slightly open drooling blood. Ezra looks very different without his big glasses so I pick them up and gently place them back on his face. His green eyes are glazed over and void of the kindness he always expressed with everyone. I spare him one more sad glance before turning away and freezing in my tracks. In front of me, Prim's very widened blue eyes were fixated on Ezra's body. Her body was tremoring with shock. Oh no, how could I have not noticed her before?

"Prim..?" She doesn't respond. "Katniss!" I call out and Katniss turns toward me. Her eyes widen too when she catches sight of little innocent Prim staring at a murdered victim. Katniss runs to her sister and grabs her hand, directing her to the exit.

"Is th-that... Ezra? Ezra!" Prim shrieks hysterically as Cayden carries her across the room and out the door. I can hear her sobbing echoing along the hallway which breaks my heart. I should have told Prim to stay put so she wouldn't have seen Ezra's bloody body. I turn to Katniss, who had her hand covering her mouth in horror, and then decide to search the room while we wait for the medics. Out of the corner of my eye, a green light was flickering. It was coming from a computer and all I read on the screen was '99.2% MATCH'.

I inhaled sharply when it finally hit me: Ezra found the DNA match before he died. He must have written it down somewhere so I searched through folders and papers with no such luck.

"Leilani..." Katniss breathes. "Look at the wall." She points toward the wall and I gasp silently. On the wall, the murderer used alot of Ezra's blood to write a message.

_'If you think this is tragic, I'm just getting started.  
-CS'_

i slam my fist into a nearby wall. "Dammit!"

He ordered that spy to kill Ezra and write that with his own blood. The spy is smart too; he stole the DNA match results, so I wouldn't know who is responsible for all of this. But once I do figure it out, that spy and President Snow is in for some serious shit. I need to keep everyone by my side or someone will die again because of me.

I can sense the corner of my eyes filling with tears when I glance back at Ezra's lifeless eyes. He didn't deserve to die like this. This is all my fault. I refrain from crying because that's what President Snow wants. I will never give that sick bastard the pleasure of seeing me grieve again. Instead, I morph my feelings of guilt and sadness into intense fury and blood lust like I always have.

**Katniss POV**

"Dammit! The damn spy took the damn DNA test and killed Ezra!" Leilani curses some more and kicks a chair over in frustration. I remain totally passive in all of this. I can't believe Ezra is dead. Didn't we speak with him just hours before? We should have stayed with him while he tested the DNA. To top it off, Prim saw all that blood and death. I hope she's okay now, but I know she won't forget about Ezra for a long time. I'm sure I won't.

The medics suddenly barge through the door and kick us out the room. Leilani and I just walk away and distance ourselves from the blood tainted room.

"Katniss!" I hear Gale call for me. "Katniss are you okay?"

"Yes, but I can't say the same for Ezra." I mumble back, still a little numb. Gale gives me a sympathetic look before wrapping an arm around me.

"C'mon, let's get Prim she's very upset." Gale says as he leads me out the hall past the medics and whoever the hell else came along. When we finally push through everyone, Gale opens the door and immediately, I can see Prim blubbering in Cayden's arms. I didn't really think Cayden was the "mothering" type of guy for anyone beside Leilani.

"Prim," I say and she sniffles before peeking up from Cayden's shoulder.

"Katniss!" Prim starts sobbing again as she hops off Cayden and runs into my arms. "Ezra was such a-a nice man. Wh-why would anyone want t-to hurt him?" She trembles with grief for her friend.

"I know little duck, I know." I coo to her while stroking her long golden hair.

"Cayden, go to Leilani. She's not taking this well either." I whisper. He nods his head and jogs back to the hallway.

**Leilani POV**

I'm so upset right now, I could use anyone's comfort. Ezra is dead because of me and more is coming. I bury my face into my hands and just want to stay hidden forever.

"Babe?" A soothing voice purrs behind me. All these emotions racing inside of me were putting me on the verge of more tears, so I spin around and snuggle into Colton's arms. He's surprised at first, but then slowly complies and wraps his strong arms around my body. "It's okay, babe. I'm here." And those words are really something I needed to hear. I let out a shaky breath and he tightens his hold on me.

"Can I help you, Cayden?" Colton asks roughly.

Crap.

I push myself out of Colton's arms and face Cayden. He's just awkwardly standing there with a slightly hurt expression. I swear, Cayden always comes at the worst timings.

"Uhm, I was just checking to see if you were okay Dusk." He looks at the ground solemnly. "I guess you don't need me."

"No Cayden don't leave." I plead as he turns away. He spins around to face me again and I just sigh exhausted from battling my teenage emotional distress. "Can we just go back to our room. I've had enough for today." He nods and gives me a small smile.

"Thank you Colton." I say genuinely. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, babe." He kisses me softly on the cheek and heads through the hallway. Cayden and I follow suit and somehow end up in our room. We collapse on his bed and lay side by side unable to fall asleep.

"I just needed someone to comfort me and Colton just happened to be there." I break the silence. Might as well get it over with anyway. "I'm an emotional wreck and I just...have a lot to deal with right now."

"I know Dusk. It just hurts to see you so happy with him. You may not love me anymore, but... I sure as hell love you."

_Whoa, did he just say what I thought he said?_

I sit up. "Did you just say..?" I blink at him in bewilderment; unsure if I was dreaming or not.

He nods and props his body up in his elbows. "There's your answer. The reason I've been such a jerk and so angry at Colton was because I've had the biggest crush on you since we met."

My cheeks must have turned scarlet red by now. His beautiful azure eyes met mine and my brain buzzed out. For a few moments, I didn't know what to do next. I sure felt the urge to just lean in and kiss him though. Cayden flits his eyes down to my lips and I can tell he's thinking the same thing too. You know what? Screw it. I've wanted to do this since I laid eyes on this hottie. I gradually maneuver myself until I'm straddling his waist. Our eyes never break contact, as Cayden, even slower, leans forward and slightly tilts his head. For some reason, I can't breathe properly and my heart rate increases as the distance between our lips closes. My eyes flutter shut-for I can wait no longer- and I lean forward to cut off the remaining distance. When our lips briefly brushed together, I practically melted. His lips were so soft and warm it stirred butterflies throughout my whole body. He's kissed me on the cheek and forehead before, but this was _so_ much better. I only gave him a peck on the lips and yet I'm completely dazed and breathless.

Our foreheads connect and he exhales softly. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

I can feel my grin widen even more. "Same here."

I snake my arms around his neck and tenderly place another small kiss on his inviting lips. He responds enthusiastically and slides his hands around my waist. Our mouths synced together in harmony and I savored every blissful minute of it. He gently slipped his tongue into my mouth and I softly moaned and smiled into the kiss.

But realization hit me as the kissing intensified. This isn't right...I can't do this now. I break away abruptly and Cayden's eyes snap open.

"Is something wrong?" He gives me a worried look. I smile sadly and shake my head.

"No it's just...I can't I feel like... I feel like a whore doing this." I blurt out.

Cayden chuckles and smirks at me. "Lemme guess: Colton?"

I nod my head slowly. "I can't be kissing you and 'dating' him at the same time. As much as I want to, it's wrong."

He studies me for a few moments with those sea blue eyes. "Yeah, that's understandable. _But_, I know there's more to it than that, Leilani."

I sigh out loud, this boy knows me too well.

"Well you know how I am, Cayden. I can't fall in love in times like these. Especially now because that spy is after everyone I care about. If that spy finds out, you'll be his first target." My voice cracks and all those pleasurable feelings are replaced with a mixture of pain and rage. "I...I don't think we can talk or be together as much anymore. I won't let Snow or the spy hurt you." I bit my lip to hold back tears. I will not let Snow win.

He will not break me again.


	19. Those Eyes

**Cayden POV**

_""I...I don't think we can talk or be together as much anymore. I won't let Snow or the spy hurt you."_

What? Dusk is worried about me? I snort and she glares at me.

"What's so funny Cayden?" She seethes. "This is serious!"

I return my hands back to her waist and pull her until she's laying on me. She rests her chin in between her hands and on my chest, peering up to me with those brown eyes of hers. Those eyes that can cut into you like the daggers in her boots or jacket, but also can be gentle and loving. Those eyes that can study and understand anything and anyone, while also displaying emotion like an open book. Those pretty brown eyes that I never grow tired of and that I've come to love and cherish.

If I can't see those familiar eyes anymore, then what is the point of living? How can I live without the sight of her beautiful face? The way she smiles , the way she speaks, the way she just _is_...that's my addiction.  
And I don't ever want to quit that.

"It's funny how you think you're going to just walk out on me like that. I'm not leaving you _ever_." I say firmly, but lovingly. She bites her lip frustrated at my stubbornness.

"Cayden, you'll get yourself killed by being in love with me. You know my past and what Snow is capable of." Dusk whispers and cringes slightly at the mentioning of President Snow.

"Screw Snow." I reply defiantly. It feels so good to be able to say that now. "If he wants to kill me, I'll chop him to pieces. But what will kill me is the fact of not talking to you or being around you everyday." I smirk as a blush crept onto her face. Dusk is not one for accepting flattery, but I'm going to give it to her anyway.

"Let's find this son of a bitch together Dusk." I say with a determined edge to my voice. "That spy will regret murdering Ezra and threatning you. I promise."

She doesn't need to do this alone anymore. I swear I'll help her through it even if it costs my life.

**Katniss POV**

Prim finally fell asleep after grieving over Ezra. I remember making a mental note in my head after the games: don't let Prim see what I saw. And somehow, I failed and she watched his dead body covered in blood. I sigh and subconsciously comb my fingers through my sister's hair.

"Papa?" Prim whimpers in her sleep.

"Shh..." I start, but more tears flow down her face. "Shh...it's okay Prim. I'll sing for you okay?" I stroke her hair again and try to sing as soothing as possible. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed full of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head-"

I'm cut off by Prim's quiet snores. I smile at this and wipe away all her tears. If only I could wipe away the pain and sadness too...

**Prim POV**

I'll miss you Ezra. You never had a mean bone in your body and you remind me of Papa in a way. I hope heaven is nice just like you.

Maybe one day I'll see you and Papa again.

**Leilani POV**

I can't sleep. Insomnia is such a killer sometimes...I glance at the clock;five in the freaking morning. Might as well quit trying and walk around. Something heavy was holding my waist down and I wriggled around to face Cayden. The only way to get out of his arms is to wake him up because he's so damn strong.

"Cayden, wakey-wakey." I whisper. He only grunts and pulls me closer like I'm his little teddy bear. I decide to surprise him by crushing my lips against his. Cayden's eyes snap open and then he tries to kiss me back but was too slow. I flashed him a teasing smile and he groaned in frustration.

"Now that I have your full attention, can you release me?" I ask in a formal tone. He just smirks and shakes his head.

"And if I don't want to?" He challenges, tightening his grip on me.

"Then I'll just make you." I threaten in a joking manner.

"I'd like to see you tr-" I interrupt him by capturing his lips with mine again. His grasp on me relaxes as his eyes flutter shut. Without difficulty, I swiftly squirmed out his arms and giggled when he realized I escaped.

Cayden almost snatched me again, but I lifted myself on to the top bunk bed. Those years of training proved quite useful. He slipped out of the bottom bed and stood up. Cayden is so tall he can rest his head and arms on the top bunk. He stares at me intently, like a predator who just cornered his prey.

I lean in and whisper seductively into his ear. "Too easy."

He gives me a mischievous grin and before I can react, he grabs me and pulls me right off the bed. I instinctively wrap my legs around his muscular midsection and my arms cling onto his neck.

"Tsk. Tsk. _Too easy_." Cayden jokes and I roll my eyes as he slowly puts me down.

"Why did you want to leave the bed anyway?" He asks with his head cocked to the side. I was sort of hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"Uhm, to get a breath of fresh air outside our room?" I end that with a question rather than a statement and Cayden narrowed his eyes.

"Liar." He stands in front of the door with his arms crossed stubbornly. "Tell. Me. The. Truth."

"Okay fine." I shift my weight nervously to one side. "I was going to try and find the spy..."

He smirks. "Without me? I don't think so. No hunting today, Dusk."

"Why not?" I whine and stick out my bottom lip like a little child.

"Wow, you don't even remember your own birthday?" Cayden lifts his eyebrows in surprise.

_It's my birthday..? Whoa._

"It's the 25th already?" I blink at him.

"Yep, happy 17th birthday Dusk." He smiles wide and envelops me into a bear hug.

My birthday is on the 25th of December. My father told me that it used to be a special day (I think it was called Christmas) and you receive and give presents to and from your loved ones and friends. I never really understood the purpose of that day, but it sounds nice. Naturally, the Capitol just has to ban that day and all the other joyful holiday celebrations. My birthday isn't special at all though; no one beside Cayden knows when it even is.

"Does this mean I get a present?" I ask playfully.

"Maybe I'm still trying to decide the other gift I'm going to give." He answers vaguely. Ooh two gifts? A goofy grin lights on my face at the thought.

"Here's the first gift." Cayden walks to our desk and pulls it forward to reveal what's hidden behind. I gasp in awe at the beautiful sight: an almost luminous silver recurve bow inside a leather quiver stashed with deadly metal arrows. My feet seem to have a mind of its own, gravitating my body toward the manificent weapon. I unsheathed the bow and slide my fingers along the smooth edges. I can't believe it's mine to hold and use as I please...

"Push that right here." I look at him in confusion and he points at a small button on the body of the quiver. I press it and immediately, a section of the leather pulls back.

"It's a secret compartment for your daggers." He explains. "Reach inside it."

I comply and slip my whole hand into the pocket. My fingers brush against something thin and chain like so I gingerly lift it out. It actually is a chain; a silver locket engraved with the words _'Leilani Dusk Everdeen'_. I run my finger along the letters and notice a small clasp on the side. After prying it open, I gasp even louder than last time and my eyes get misty.

"How..." I trail off as I study the inside of the locket. On the right side, there's a picture of Cayden and me from the Career center. We were in our training uniforms for picture day and Cayden and I did a partner photo. Usually only siblings do the partner pictures, but Big Bro is close enough. However, that is not the reason I became emotional. The other side of the locket contained a picture of my family-my _real_ family. Even my mother, who passed away when I was just three, stood proud with my brothers, my father and myself. Wrapped in my mother's arms is a small toddler who mirrored her appearance; the same deep brown eyes, curly black hair, and light pink cheeks. I was so young when this picture was taken and I looked so different. That little girl in the photo was content and lovable, while this girl today is almost always cold blooded and even occasionally insane.

I can't fathom how Cayden can still love me after seeing who I am. If some believe him to have issues, than they have not experienced my instability. That whole 'Snow Dummy' display was merely an outburst to let out some steam. In District 2, we are taught to display only anger and restrain any other 'petty' emotion from revealing itself. But for the first time in about a decade, I allowed a tear to slide down my cheek.

"Oh I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Cayden stuttered. "I just-"

I wipe away the single tear and crush Cayden into another hug. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much, Cayden." He kisses my forehead and hugs me back. It's been so long since I've hugged my family I forgot what it felt like. I'm only familiar with Cayden's touch, scent, and voice.

Our moment is abruptly shattered by the ringing of the telephone. I reluctantly let go of Cayden and pick up the call. "Hello?"

It's a quiet female voice and there's the sounds of metal clanking, hurried steps, and all the other noises a medic center would make. "Sorry to awaken you, Miss...uh."

"Oh uh, Miss Hunting. You can call me Leilani though." I use Cayden's surname because only Katniss and Gale know of my Everdeen relation. Well, I'm fairly certain Katniss told Gale anyway...

"Okay, Miss Hunting. I called you on behalf of Ezra Xanders. His autopsy is filed and he has no apparent family to take arrange a funeral."

I sigh sympathetically. Ezra had no family just like me. No one deserves to be left there to rot, so I'll rearrange the burial myself. "I'll come down there in five minutes." I hang up and walk over to the small closet to search for clothes.

"Where are you going?" Cayden says behind me as he moves to the closet as well. I find a plain black tshirt and dark jeans, so I lazily throw them over my tanktop and pajama shorts.

"Medic center."

Cayden nods and slides on a shirt over his tank top too. I couldn't help but to momentarily stare at the muscles outlining his shirt before he caught me red handed. He smirked seductively and I just blushed back.

"Like what you see Dusk?" He flexes his biceps and I roll my eyes at his sudden act of immaturity.

"Shut up." I punch him and my knuckles crack against his steel arm. Damn why does he have to be so attractive and buff?

We enter the medic room and Mrs. Everdeen was waiting patiently at the front desk. I'm glad I lied about my last name because she was probably the woman on the phone.

"Right this way Mrs. Hunting and Mr. Hunting." She turns and walks to the morgue while Cayden and I exchange amused glances. Once we reach the morgue she picks one of the large drawers and pulls out Ezra's pale body. Cayden puts his arm around me in comfort.

"May I have the autopsy report as well?" I request, tearing my gaze away from Ezra. Mrs. Everdeen nods and extracts a file from her clipboard.

I thank her and with that she leaves. When I pull back the cover paper, I have to force myself to read.

'_Autopsy Report  
Name of decedent: Ezra Xanders (District 13 code: 3-21300)  
Age: 45  
Identified by: Katniss Everdeen (District 13 code: 12-00000) and Leilani Hunting (District 13 code: 2-00021)  
C.O.D: shock and massive blood loss from knife and bullet wounds'_

So the spy tortured Ezra by cutting him, shooting him, and then left him to bleed to death; an extremely slow death that only President Snow and most Careers would find satisfaction in watching. Since this sicko made Ezra suffer, I'll just return the favor when I catch him. He'll be in worse condition than the Snow Dummy after I'm through with him.

Cayden breaks my sadistic imagination. "I'm guessing you want a funeral for Ezra?"

"No," I put the autopsy file on the table. "But a proper burial is still necessary. He is our friend after all..." I trail off as a thought enters my mind.

"You have an idea or something?" Cayden can always read my mind.

I meet his eyes. "Don't we have cameras installed in most of District 13?"


	20. Long Day

**Cayden POV**

_"Don't we have cameras installed in most of District 13?"_

"Yes..." My eyes widen when I realize what Dusk was implying. Maybe the spy was caught on camera. "We can check with Gale in the weaponry quadrant."

We speed walk all the way there; too anxious and full of adrenaline to act casual. Once we make it Leilani pounds on the door like her life depends on it. Surprisingly, Gale opens the door with an irritated scowl on his face.

"Oh, can I help you guys?" He yawns and rubs his eyes. Gale probably worked all night here.

"Yeah we need to look at the video surveillances now." I say and Gale let's us in without questioning. I work in the weaponry quadrant with him so I get complete access to everything. We reach the security room and barge in without hesitation. Several of the workers raise their eyebrows at us, but don't object as Dusk jumps to the security cam controls. She sits down and immediately begins to slide images and type with her fingers in the air.

"When do you think..?" She doesn't have to ask for me to understand.

"Let's try rewinding it back to 6'oclock." I suggest. She enlarges three screens with her hands and taps a green button. Each screen Dusk enhanced were at different angles for every camera installed in the tech lab. Ezra is still alive in the videos, but it's only a few moments before muffled sounds go off and take out every camera feed. Dammit. That spy shot the cameras before he murdered Ezra.

"He used a gun silencer, so no shots could be heard." Dusk states blankly, clearly holding her anger back. "That means we have nothing."

"Not exactly..." I start and she looks at me in confusion. "I learned about gun silencers a couple of days ago."

"And?"

"And the only way the spy could have gotten one...was if he had access to the weapons in this quadrant." I conclude.

Dusk catches on quickly. "So the spy could be one of the workers here?"

"It's a strong possibility. District 13 doesn't allow any guns to be brought in, so the spy couldn't have snuck though with a gun silencer. So unless he somehow managed to forge one himself, he had to steal one from this place." I decide to test my theory by heading toward the area where the finished weapons are inventoried.

"Hey Yumi!" I call out.

**Leilani POV**

A petite girl , who is about half a foot shorter than me, spins around when Cayden calls her name. She's quite adorable and can't be older than fourteen. Her dark hair is pulled into a high ponytail, her little button nose is splashed with freckles and her brown eyes seem to light up with joy whenever she's awake. This Yumi girl would be great with Prim.

"Hey Cayden what's up?" Yumi's voice is high pitched and friendly.

"We need to know if you've been missing any guns and gun silencers in the weapons stock." Cayden requests. Yumi must be the one who keeps track of all the weapons here.

"Actually..." Yumi flips through some pages on her clipboard. "Yes, we have one unaccounted for gun silencer and also a gun missing. I checked around, but just figured someone borrowed it for the training clinic for the day."

"Alright, tell me if those are found right away please." Yumi nods and waves goodbye.

So Cayden was right after all...the spy is one of the men or women working in this quadrant. That just narrows it down to a couple hundred. No big deal.

We leave and return to our room and it's still only 6 in the morning. This will be a long day...

I suddenly realize that since today is my birthday then the A Squad attack will be in a month. I can't belive I'm this close to confronting and hopefully murdering President Snow. It's almost unreal; all those planned "activities" I have for him will finally be executed. But...

What happens when President Snow is dead? What happens if we do succeed? Then what?

I never thought I could get this far. I've been so lost in my thirst for Snow's blood that I didn't really care for anything else. Once he is gone though, I wouldn't know what else to do in life. Get married? Maybe. Have kids? Uh no thanks.

"Hey," Cayden interrupts the silence. "Let's go to Katniss' room."

I shrug. "I have nothing better to do anyway." He flashes a mischievous smile and I get suspicious. "What?"

"Nothing."

This boy is the worst liar ever.

I just drop it and keep walking. When Katniss opened the door with that same grin, I knew something was up. She pulled the door back even more to reveal Prim and Gale holding a sign: '_Happy Birthday Leilani!'_ Awww how sweet. No one has ever made anything like that for me before. Is this what it's like to be loved by multiple people? I kind of enjoy the feeling.

"Thank you! This is the best birthday ever!" I smile and Prim drops the sign to run into my arms.

"Wait, there's more!" Prim squeals with delight and withdraws a gorgeous floral pin. "Since our names both mean flower, I decided to give you this flower clip. It can't die so you can keep it forever." I graciously accept the gift and slide it into my wavy hair.

"It's really pretty, Prim. Of course not as pretty as you though!" I tickle her a little and she bursts into a mini giggle fit.

Gale clears his throat and I look at him. "Uhm, well since you and I haven't known eachother for long, I thought I could just give you this." He handed me a shiny black pistol.

Wait where did he get that? The only ways a resident of District 13 could own a gun were if they were peacekeepers of 13 or of they were weaponry workers. Even then, weaponry workers can only be allowed to carry taser guns.

"How did you get that?" Cayden asks, thinking the same question as me.

"I asked Yumi if I could take that as a gift. President Coin surprisingly gave consent as well to use it. She's really fond of you, Leilani."

A creepy shiver crawls down my spine. President Coin admires me? She's just as cold and evil as almost Snow himself. I shake off the feeling and bring myself back to the awesome group of people in front of me.

"So...I can have and use this gun?" A small smile tugs at my lips. Gale nods and I give him a hug. "Thank you, Gale."

"Ahem," I turn to Katniss. "My turn." She grins and flips out a dagger hiding behind her back. She couldn't have chosen a more amazing gift for someone like me. "That's not all." She continues while reaching under the bunk bed. She pulls a black belt out, one that can hold guns and all the daggers I please. If I wore that and my jacket, I'd be able to carry around twenty knives and two guns. President Snow, brace yourself I'm coming for you. I wrap the belt around my waist and fit the gun into it before hugging Katniss as well. I am so glad I decided to tell her about us. She's helped me in so many ways I didn't think possible.

But I spotted something odd in her usual stone gray eyes. They seemed a little lost and tinged with sadness for some reason.

"Something wrong Katniss?" I whisper in her ear. The pain shines brighter for a moment in those smoky orbs before she smiles sadly.

"I tried to speak with Peeta again last night after Ezra..." Katniss blinks rapidly and subconsciously covers her neck with her hands. Last time she was reunited with Peeta he strangled her. I give her credit for attempting to confront him another time after that.

"Katniss do you want me to talk to him? I could try to help him." I offer. It's the least I can do for her. She looks taken aback at my suggestion.

"You would do that for me?"

I smirk. "I am an Everdeen after all."

Her worried expression stays on her face still. "That's the problem. He hates me. Anything that has to do with an Everdeen will drive him crazy. He kicked Prim out right when he heard the name Everdeen."

"I won't tell him my last name then. He doesn't know about me anyway." She still has doubt plastered on her face. "I'll be fine I promise." She nods and gives me another hug before I thank everyone again and leave with Cayden.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Peeta."

"Peeta? Why?" Cayden grabs my wrist gently.

"To help him remember things. It's a long shot but it's worth a try." I shrug and we continue until we reach the medic center. We visit there way too often...

The mental facility is in the back and it's quite empty. No one has been around long enough to go insane. The nurse lets us into a small plain room that's so white it hurts my eyes. There's a white cot, white table, white chair and well, you get the idea. The only sign of color was from Peeta with his blonde hair and intense blue eyes.

"Delly Cartwright visited him earlier and he went ballistic when Katniss was mentioned. Please don't mention her." The nurse hurriedly whispered in my ear.

"Cayden just stay outside and watch through the door. Come in if things go wrong." He nods and closes the door in front of him, shutting Peeta and I in. Peeta stares up at me with indifference highlighting his features. He almost appears bored. Suddenly an idea pops in my head and I knock on the door. Cayden sticks his head through. "On second thought, can you bring back painting supplies?" He cocks his eyebrow in question. "I'll explain when you come back." Cayden nods and shuts the door again.

I slip into the second white chair across from where Peeta was. At a closer look, dark circles shadowed his eyes, his skin was ghostly pale, and his cheekbones protruded out as if he hadn't eaten in years. He's in worse shape than I predicted.

"Hey Peeta, how are you today?"

I am just full of stupid questions. I can already imagine what he'd say. _'I'm a tortured psycho trapped in a hellhole, but other than that I'm just dandy.'_

"I'm fine." Is all he says and he finds sudden interest in fiddling with his hands. "Who are you?"

"Leilani E-" I cut myself off. "Oh wait, I uh got...married! I'm not Leilani...uh Emeralds I'm Leilani Hunting." That was a dumb mistake.

"Oh congrats." All of a sudden Peeta grimaces and grips the arm rests on the chair.

"Are you okay?" He grits his teeth and shakes his head.

"I'm having another..." Peeta's eyes turn wild and he struggles in his seat as if battling with himself. _"Get out_!"

He unexpectedly lunges right at me and manages to clamp his hands around my throat.


	21. Crazy

**Hey follow my new story Love and Sacrifice :)**

* * *

**Leilani POV**

Shit this boy is strong.

"P-Peeta," I gasp out, but his grip remains determined to end my life.

"Katniss is a monster. Katniss must die." Peeta stated almost robotically.

"I'm n-not Katniss." I rasp out quieter this time.

Spots dance across my vision as I start to lose oxygen. I don't want to hurt him, but it's not like I have a choice in this anymore. In one swift motion I kick him backward. I take out my knives and chuck each one precisely so that his clothes are pinned to the wall. He'd have to rip his clothes and basically strip butt naked if he wants to strangle me again.

I used that time to catch my breath, heaving in as much air to quell the light headed feelings. That was too close for comfort. Though, almost on time, he seemed to have calmed down.

He looked around as if lost before realizing why he couldn't move. "What the..?"

"Sorry..." I panted. "But you were kind of strangling me."

I cautiously advanced toward him and deeming him not in his psycho mode I set him free. He stood up to offer me his hand and I took it.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head in shame. "I can't control myself. I don't even know what's real or not real anymore."

I smile forgivingly at the blue eyed boy. "Don't worry. I sent Cayden to get paint so you can decorate this room. It could help improve your mind."

Where is Cayden though?

**Cayden POV**

Where are the damn paints?

It's so hard to find the supplies room when every door is specifically coded with random numbers. Why can't there just be a door with the words 'supply closet'? That would make life so much easier. This is just plain hopeless so I head back to my room to grab the code sheet which deciphers the damn numbers.

I freeze once I reach my room, the door is slightly ajar. Leilani and I are always good with keeping our room secure at all times. I silently lean against the door to listen and sure enough, I could hear the unmistakable rustle of papers and footsteps.

Without thinking, I barged through the door to confront the intruder.

_No way._

Before I could react, the spy whips out his gun and fires.

**Katniss POV**

_Twang_. The arrow pierces the bullseye for the fifteenth time in a row. Through all the crap and craziness that's been going on lately, I can always count on my archery skills to remain consistent.

I decide to practice a little with knives because who knows when I'll need that in battle. I position myself in front of the dummy and throw the dagger into the shoulder. Not really what I was aiming for...

"Make sure to leave your hand at your intended target." Leilani's voice surprises me from behind. Her voice was slightly raspy from overuse or something like that probably.

I comply and the next knive ends in the dummy's tummy. Close enough. I turn around smiling at my improvement before my eyes flit to something shiny on her hand.

"What's that on your hand?"

She lifts her left hand gracefully, displaying the beautiful ring, an _engagement_ ring.

I gasped. "Is that from Cayden...or Colton?"

Leilani looks to the ground, shaking her head solemnly. "Colton...Colton is dead."

_What?_


	22. Happy birthday

**Katniss POV**

_"Colton is dead."_

I gasp and sense my eyes widening to the size of plates. Did the spy get him like he got Ezra? Now I never really came to friendly terms with Colton, but that doesn't mean I can't sympathize for his young demise.

"The spy killed him?" I ask softly. "Tell me...tell me what happened between Colton and the engagement."

Leilani sighs and gestures for me to take a seat in the chair in front of the targets. I obey and watch her intently waiting for her tale.

"Well you probably guessed how I got those bruises on my neck." I nod and rub my neck in memory of my painful incident. "I sent Cayden to get some paints for Peeta, but he never returned. I went to our room to check if he was there..."

**Leilani POV**

Cayden was not in the room or at least I couldn't see him. I slid out a knife once I heard a low chuckle from within. That is _not_ Cayden. Risking it, I peek through the crack of the door, but the stranger must of been concealed by the bunk bed on the other side of the room. I silently open the door just wide enough to squeeze in. As I cautiously advance toward the bunk bed, I listen to the smooth male voice.

"Didn't expect to see me, eh? I could have sworn for a moment you were on to me, but you're much dumber than I thought."

_That voice...I know that voice from somewhere._

"This is just too easy. Well, except the fact I sort of fell in love with her. It was my job to break her, but I couldn't help myself; she's hot."

_No...it couldn't be..._

"I was supposed to get her to fall for me, and I half succeeded. I was supposed to dispose of you and all her loved ones. But now, I'm craving to settle this by just killing you. Then, she's all mine."

Soundlessly, I tiptoe around the bunk bed and take in the scene before my eyes. The spy's back is to me and he's hovering over Cayden. At the sight of my best friend, it was so difficult to stifle my sobs. He is barely responsive with blood soaked into his once white tshirt. There was so much of it he could drown in the enlargening puddle surrounding him.

"It's a win win situation. I can't lose." The spy triumphs.

"Sure about that_ Pretty Boy_?" I challenge darkly.

Colton's head snaps toward me, eyes wide in surprise. He freezes once he spots the dagger fiercely spinning and twisting between my fingers.

"Babe! It's not how it looks!" He starts but I cut him off.

"Don't _ever_ call me that, Colton. You son of a bitch I almost trusted you!" I growl menacingly. "I cared about you when it was _you_ who did all this shit!"

My knife twitched in my hands, itching to dig its shiny blade into flesh. But I know I can't hurt him...just yet.

"Did it give you satisfaction? Making Ezra suffer just to get into my head. Or was it just to entertain President Snow?" I seethe throwing every bit of hatred into my words.

Colton actually seemed taken aback by my anger. "President Snow thought someone should spy on the progress District 13 was making. When he discovered you ran away from D2 to here, he wanted me to personally break you."

His eyes softened as he continued. "At first I thought it was so simple. All I had to do to prove myself to Snow was break your heart, but I failed. I fell for you, Leilani, and I know you still have feelings for me too."

He's right, I am attracted to him. But there's something else strange about almost speaks of President Snow as if he..._admires_ him.

"Those threats you wrote...they weren't from President Snow were they?"

He nods. "They were from me and only me. I am CS not President Snow."

No way...no freaking way.

"I'm Colton Snow; his _grandson_."

I clench my jaw to prevent it from dropping. This is so twisted! I almost fell for Snow's grandson. Revulsion, fury, and pain all course through me.

"DAMN YOU!" I lunge at him, blind with rage. He evades at the last second and receives a nice deep cut from my knife. "You killed Ezra! You hurt Cayden! You are that cruel bastard's grandson! I HATE YOU!"

I chase after him wildly, but halt when he reaches the desk and picks up a gun on the ground. He aimed it at me with determination and a murderous gleam in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Fine, if I can't have you, then no one can. I'll just finish the job and be on my merry way." He smiles insanely.

"Or maybe you should reload your gun again Colton." I taunt him with the bullets I stashed in my pocket. He checks his gun and throws it to the ground. "No one, and I mean no one, threatens Cayden or any of my loved ones."

"Too late. Your boyfriend will be dead soon and so will you."

Then, I just snapped.

"I WON'T LET PRESIDENT SNOW OR YOU TAKE ALL I HAVE LEFT. NOT AGAIN; NOT NOW OR EVER!"

I stab Colton repeatedly as I scream on and on, pouring out all my hatred and pain into his face. I scream about my father and brothers. I scream about Ezra. I scream for Cayden and how I will never love anyone as much as I do with him. It was like Colton was my ultimate diary and I just spilled all my emotions on him. His blood splatters all over my clothes, hands and face with every blow to his body. I just couldn't stop. My career side took over and I had to keep going until my bloodthirst is quenched. The back of my mind, however, was coaxing me to cease because he's long gone. When I finish, I rush to Cayden and check his pulse. He softly groans in agony and I fumble with my calling device before dialing the medic center.

"This is the medic center how may I help you?"

"I have some one with critical wounds and another who is...deceased in secondary room 210. You're going to need at least five strong medics." I say as I change out of my bloody clothes. Colton and Cayden are two muscular men over 6ft and I know Cayden is around twice my weight. It won't be easy lifting them.

"We'll send help immediately." The female voice replies and hangs up.

After I slipped on all dark clothes (to hide the blood I smeared on them with my hands), I knew I could linger no more. I have to report this to President Coin or I'll get arrested.

"I'm so sorry Cayden." I whisper into his ear. "You will make it. I promise I'll be back."

Cayden begins to shiver so I throw a blanket over him and kiss him on the lips. The sirens in the distance warn me of the medics arrival. He is going to make it. I sigh with relief and silently exit the room, sprinting as fast as my exhausted body could handle. I didn't stop until I reached reached President Coin's office. The woman at the front desk didn't even object once she caught the sight of my face. She just gaped at me with bulging eyes so I figured she would be no help. I don't even bother to knock before I burst in.

"Excuse me, but who let you-" President Coin turns around in her chair and steals a look at me. "What the hell is this?"

My face remains calm even if covered in someone else's blood, but my voice is still gravelly. "You ordered me to update you on the spy, so here it is. He's dead."

President Coin merely raises an eyebrow. "I can assume you assassined the assassin. Am I right?"

"Yes ma'am." I respond politely.

"Did you identify the spy?" President Coin's eyes shone with interest now.

"It was Colton... Colton Snow." I answer, my voice much colder now.

"Oh my, isn't that your lover I've been hearing about?" She asks almost as if she's taunting me.

'_Yes you cold bitch.'_

"Yes ma'am." I glare at the carpet instead of her.

She slowly claps with a devious smile plastered on her face. "Very impressive, Leilani, you just proved to me your worthiness. You and I are going to get along just fine. I'll be seeing you very soon."

Her words send ice through my veins and the hair on my body stands on edge. I dislike the way she compliments our relationship. She and I will never be friends or partners in crime or whatever. We are alike in ways, but she repulses me. I don't trust this woman at all.

My instincts tell me President Coin will cause further trouble in the future.

As I near the medic center, my thoughts roam back to Colton. I shouldn't have murdered him. My life wasn't threatened and I made a promise early on to only kill for protection purposes.

'_Well I guess anyone from the Snow family is an exception.'_

But the way I killed him disturbs me. It was if I were insane; a whole different Leilani. As a career I always believed in quick deaths, but the way Colton died was the complete opposite. I stabbed him in the nonfatal places before transferring to the deadly spots. I peered into his miserable eyes with utter satisfaction and even twisted glee. I made him suffer unnecessarily both psychologically and physically.

Then it hits me. That is exactly what President Snow intended. He wanted me to transform into a cold blooded monster...just like him. Even if it meant sacrificing his own grandson, he succeeded into changing me. President Snow managed to unhinge a part of me; make me unstable.

_'I will turn you into the brilliant being I am now so that when the time comes, you can continue the glorious legacy I have left behind.'_

Those words he drilled into my head as a child form into almost every nightmare I have. Not even some District 2 kids can go through the mental brainwash that I went through and come out with half the mind they had before.

All I need right now is to see Cayden before I completely lose it.

I manage to remain invisible in the medic center despite the horrid countenance of my face and hands. I think it's best if I wash up before seeing Cayden. Out of the corner of my eyes I spot long golden hair and its obvious to me who it is. Primrose.

She's quickly jotting down some notes on her clipboard while I quietly walk up to her. "Prim?" She looks up and her innocent blue eyes widen at my presence. I must look really disgusting right now...

"Leilani? What happened to you!" She squeaks really loud so I shush her.

"Never mind me. How's Cayden? Where is his room? I can just wash up in his bathroom."

"R-room 10. He's fine he just had an emergency operation so he's resting now." She still eyes me funny.

"Thanks Prim." I don't hug her because I'll get blood all over her. Instead, I just flash a quick smile and run off toward Cayden's room. I enter and meet the dull blue eyes of Mrs. Everdeen. She studies my body for a moment before acknowledging me.

"You can wash yourself in the bathroom right there. Mr. Hunting probably won't wake for another hour or so." She states blanky before leaving. Mrs. Everdeen has probably witnessed much worse than the sight of me.

The blood won't come off my hands or face so easily. I waited too long so it dried against my skin. My face looks decent now, but still has some noticeable blood on the cheeks and a little on my forehead. I'm too exhausted to continue. Stabbing people multiple times and yelling at them can be quite strenuous. There is a sharp pain in my left side, but I just ignore it like how I ignore my emotional wounds.

I give up on cleaning my bandage on my wrist and cheek and sit down to watch over Cayden. Thank goodness  
we owned some advanced technology to save him. Sadly, with these injuries he probably can't partake in the upcoming battle for the A Squad. Even if he somehow miraculously recovered well, I would force him to stay back here. He's too valuable for me to risk it.

Cayden stirs in his hospital bed, compelling me to get out my seat and stand right by his side.

"Cayden?" I whisper gently even when Mrs. Everdeen mentioned it won't be for another hour or so till he awakens.

Cayden moans drowsily as his eyes open to the size of slits adjusting to the bright lighting. Of course he would awaken faster than most people can; he's a damn career from District 2.

"L-Leilani..." He breathes groggily. His eyes open completely revealing two breathtaking blue eyes I've known for years. "You're okay..."

I scoff at this. "I'm not the one you should be concerned about, Cayden. How do you feel?"

"Like shit." He grumbles before trying to sit up.

"Cayden, no you need to lie down and rest." I say sternly.

"Screw that." He replies gruffly. Yeah, that is definitely Cayden. I roll my eyes at his stubbornness. "I want to sit up so I can hug you, dumbass." He teases which makes my cheeks probably turn redder than the blood stuck to them.

I shake my head at his tempting offer. "As much as I want to, you're wounded. Hugging me would just worsen it."

"Just shut up and come here." He pats his lap invitingly and I bite my lip in conflict. When I make no move into his lap, he just sighs. "Fine, I'll do it myself." Cayden grabs me and lifts me onto the bed. Before I could protest, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a warm embrace.

"Cayden, I'm hurting you let me go." I mumble into the crook of his neck. From past experiences I know when it comes to Cayden's strength versus mine he wins by a landslide. That basically means I can never escape his grip unless he lets me.

"The doctors fixed me up well. I barely feel anything at all." He shrugs while using one hand to stroke my hair. Then Cayden turns his head to whisper in my ear. "Besides I feel much better with you here."

I don't object and nuzzle into his neck again. "Even if I look like crap right now?" Why hasn't he asked about be blood on my hands and face?

"You still look pretty hot to me, babe." I tense up at his form of endearment to me and sit up straight to gaze deep into his eyes.

"Please...please just don't call me babe. It reminds me of him..." I cringe and he pulls me back into his arms to comfort me.

"Shh...I know what happened. You don't have to talk about it anymore."

"How-"

"The blood on your face and hands was enough to tell me." He answers.

Then he stiffens too and I push back to give him a questioning look. The pain in my side burning in protest with every movement.

"Dusk...you're bleeding all over me." He states with panic set in his voice. I glimpse down at his white tanktop and see red blotches of blood on the midsection of it. Then I flit my eyes to my black shirt and can't spot anything unusual because it's so dark. But when I lifted my shirt up, there is blood seeping out of my side. Colton must have tried to stab me with his knife while I was killing him. My adrenaline rush and emotional break down hindered the pain or really any feeling to my body. Now I can feel the full extent of the wound and it stings like a bitch.

"Well, happy birthday to me." I mumble numbly before Cayden maneuvers me so that I'm lying beside him. He presses a purple button and within seconds Mrs. Everdeen rushes in.

"Everything alright Mr. and ?"

Cayden and I exchange amused glances again before explaining to her about my injury. She lifts my shirt to examine the wound.

"That could use a lot of stitches. I'll take you to another room right now." Mrs. Everdeen suggests but Cayden shakes his head in his defiant way.

"No, I want to be with her. Can you just treat her right next to me?" He pleads and she gives a curt nod. I rest my head against his arm as he silently stroked my hair again. We stayed like that throughout the stitching (which took an hour due to the severity of the stab wound). Mrs. Everdeen informed me that if the knife had struck me an inch deeper, I probably wouldn't be here anymore. She told me how lucky I am, but honestly I sort of hoped the knife did go an inch deeper.

Life can be so unbearable at times.

"Leilani?" Cayden breaks the silence after Mrs. Everdeen left again.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about death?" He asks while staring up at the ceiling. "Like, what it would be like if we died..."

"Constantly." I reply bluntly. Death visits my mind often. Mostly because of the torture and suffering I experienced in my childhood. "Sometimes I just lose the will to live. Or I think about it when I almost get myself killed like right now."

"Wouldn't you...wouldn't you want to do as much as you possibly could before you do get killed?" Cayden shifts nervously in the bed.

_Where is he going with this?_

"Well yes...I suppose..." I sit up slowly to prevent the stitches from ripping. "What are you trying to say? That I should do stuff before I die in the A Squad attack?"

"No...well sort of." He runs a hand through his hair; a habit that occurs when he's frustrated or awkward. "Okay look, you and I almost died today. That's probably going to happen in the A Squad attack as well. I'm just trying to say that before one of us does get killed that I really want to uh..."

My patience was growing thin. "Want to what?"

He studies me for a moment indecisively and leans over the railing to grab for his bloody pile of clothes on the counter. He searches with his hand in the pants pocket and withdraws a minuscule box. It's plain navy blue, but what was inside of the box made me gasp out loud.

"I want to get married before it's too late. Finnick and Annie did it, so why can't we? Plus, we're the right age; you're seventeen and I'm nineteen. Why wait for one of us to say we wish we could have gotten married when we can spend our possibly last days together as husband and wife." He blurts out really fast.

It takes a few moments to let all this sink in. Cayden wants to marry me..?

"A-are you proposing to me?" I ask dumbly. My eyes widen, my mouth slightly hangs open, and my cheeks probably blushed even harder.

He smirks at my sudden stupidity. "Well I would get on one knee and pour my heart out to you, but obviously I can't. So...will you marry me, Leilani?" His hands hands shook with anxiety as he held the ring.

Cayden is right. We need to live life to the fullest before one of us or both of us die in this rebellion. I love him without a doubt and want to spend the rest of my days with him no matter how short. There's no one else that I'd rather be with.

"Yes." I breathe. "Yes I'll marry you."

His perfect smile widens even more and he gently slipped the beautiful ring onto my left hand. I stare at it in awe. The ring is diamond encrusted and shimmers effortlessly in the light.

"It's beautiful." I sigh dreamily.

"Not as beautiful as you though." He jokes. I roll my eyes as his cheesy remark.

"Oh shut up." I laugh and pull him in for a kiss. This is one of the happiest moments of my life and I wish it could last forever.

"Leilani..." Cayden breaks the kiss to gaze deep into my eyes. "Stay with me. Don't go into the battle where I could lose you."

"What? But Cayden-"

"Please." He begs. "I know you want to kill Snow, but I'd never forgive myself if you were to die in the process."

"I. Love. You." He whispers to add on to his persuasive rant.

"I need to think about it." I rub the temples on my head furiously. I could use some air to clear my mind. As I try to escape from his embrace, he pulls me back to his chest.

"What are you doing? You can't leave or you'll hurt yourself even more."

"I have to see Katniss. She has to know about all of this. I'll come right back I promise." I give him a peck on lips and he reluctantly slides his arms off my back.

"You got an hour or I'm coming after you." He chuckles when I stick my tongue out at him childishly.

"Don't worry, I think I already know where Katniss would be." I say as I exit the room...

**Katniss POV**

Damn. That's quite the story.

"Wow, crazy birthday huh?" We both smirk at this, but then Leilani's face grows serious.

"What's wrong?" I ask nervously.

Her brown eyes meet mine for a few moments.

"I've decided to not go into the battle with the A Squad."


	23. Regret

**Katniss POV**

It's been a month already. Leilani and Cayden finally had their wedding a few days ago making them happier than they probably ever thought possible. But her marriage also further enforced her decision about quitting the A Squad. I'm not saying this is a bad thing, but she's a phenomenal fighter and can be an important asset in this battle. Nevertheless, she's still considered an Everdeen and I will support her choice.

How is she even an Everdeen anyway?

I'll make sure to ask her that later. It keeps slipping my mind with all this chaos happening.

"Attention A Squad." A loud voice rings out in the training center, silencing everyone. We all turn to focus on what Boggs has to say. "Due to the circumstances, our stragedists and President Coin herself decided to move the attack to an earlier date."

"And just how early is that?" Finnick asks, his exquisite sea green eyes shining with worry. Everyone in the room shifted in anticipation for Bogg's answer.

"Instead of a month, we shortened it to two days."

_Two days?_

Mummurs of protest fill the room. Two weeks is reasonable, but two days is out of the question. Sure, I want this to all end as soon as possible, but we lack any idea of plans or information on the Capitol's defenses.

"Settle down folks." Boggs orders sternly. "I understand the timing is on the hastier side, but the stragedists and spies from the inside are now fully knowledgeable about the format of the Capitol's defense."

That doesn't exactly decrease the amount of deaths we will have on our hands.

"Here is the accurate map of the Capitol's structure." Boggs uses a clicker remote thing and it projects out the halogram of all the Capitol. "These pods," He gestures to one of the many white oval shaped structures on the map. "will send out poison, weapons, or mutations if triggered. And pretty much every ten feet of the streets contain traps and explosives of some sort."

"How does this help us come in one piece to the Capitol?" A large man asks.

"We will have to trigger all the traps before we set foot near them. Shooting at the traps from a far distance should be the safest possible way to get through."

May the odds be ever in your favor.

Which it probably won't...

**Leilani POV**

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" I ask quickly, not really desiring to linger.

"Ah, yes I did." President Coin drawled. "I heard of your...unexpected decision to quit the A Squad. Why is this?"

I decide to stretch the truth. "Well I was going to, but then Colton stabbed me pretty deep and my wrist is still really weak. It would take months to heal. I'd be useless in this battle."

Her eyes bore into my skull, unconvinced of my reason to quit. "So, to make up for my lack of use, I thought I could work in the weaponry quadrant during the war." I suggest.

Her face displays a hint of disappointment . "I see...very well then. You're in charge of the surveillances." President Coin's face morphs into an unappealing smile. "I'll see you there my dear."

I try my best not to show disgust at her words. "Yes, ma'am."

**Cayden POV**

Gale and I are busying ourselves with assembling guns when I feel arms snake around my waist from behind. I smile goofily and turn to face the most beautiful girl in the world. My wife, best friend, and maybe the mother of the children I really want to have.

"Hey honey." I lean down and capture her soft lips with mine. Every kiss just makes me crave more and more, leaving me totally addicted. I am the luckiest guy alive.

"Get a room." Gale snickers when I glare at him for ruining the moment.

Dusk smirks deviously at him. "Fine, we will. This room seems nice."

She pulls me in for another kiss and I can hear Gale snort before resuming his work. This kiss was much different than the sweet loving ones we usually do; this is much more passionate and intense. Pleasure courses through my entire body as the kiss deepens. And just when the it was getting good, she broke away with a playful smile.

"You should work, Cayden." She giggles after I grunted in dissatisfaction.

"You are such a tease." I pout in a childish fashion which brings even more laughter from her.

"Okay lovebirds time to work now." Gale puts the finished gun down. "I'm going to work on the bombs. They have to be manufactured in two days. All of this has to be done in two days can you believe it?"

"Two days? President Coin never told me that." Dusk asks with her eyebrows furrowed. She looks so adorable when she's confused. Infact, she is adorable when she does anything. I'd tell her that, but she would probably stick me with a knife or arrow.

"Yeah...they just announced it." Gale sighed. "Dusk can help you with the guns, Cayden. I'll see you later."

Once he shut the door, Dusk snapped around toward me. "_Two days_? I don't believe this."

"I can't either, but I'm pretty sure there's a good reason for that." I try to reassure her. She just nods and takes Gale's spot.

"So we have to assemble all these guns?" Dusk changes the subject while fiddling with one of the pieces.

"Yeah, all in two days." I sigh. There were over two hundred guns to put together.

"I'll race you." Dusk challenges. "Whoever assembles the most guns wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of today."

Everything is a competition to this girl.

I grin because I know I'm going to beat her. "Deal. I already know what I have in mind for you."

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh? And what is that?"

"I think you already know what I want." I chuckle darkly as Dusk rolls her eyes at me. I can't help it; I'm a guy.

"You're not getting it because I'm going to win." She retorts confidently. "Ready, set, GO."

We both set determined looks upon our faces as we swiftly made each gun; desperate to be victorious. Then, I remembered. Dusk has more experience with guns and technology than I do.

Crap.

Within one hour, Dusk compiled 120 guns while I only finished 89.

"And that is the last gun for the day." She chirps as she stacks it on the shelf. "Looks like I win."

"Damn." I mutter under my breath.

She heard me (as always) and giggles. "Don't be a sore loser, Cayden."

"Well aren't you quite the hypocrite?" I throw back at her.

She snorts and has her body in a fighting stance with fists poised to strike. "Whatever, I can take you any day."

"Bring it, hot stuff." I joke, but before I know it, I'm down on the ground. Leilani grins wickedly down at me, but inside I'm gleaming with confidence. She's only half my weight and I'm triple the strength. Instantly, I have her pinned to the floor.

"Okay, okay you win." She surrenders with a slight scowl formed on her pretty face. Then Dusk gives me that "look". She stares deep into my eyes and bites her lip, willing me to kiss her. I smirk and comply-for I never turn down any of her kisses- and relax as I lean to meet her lips.

Big mistake.

She flipped me off her, straddled my waist and pinned my arms above my head.

"So I think that's two points for me and zero for you." She snickers as she released my arms and allowed me to prop my body up on my elbows.

"Whatever." I grunt back before leaning in to try to kiss her again.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something here?" A voice interjects from the door.

I sigh slightly irritated at all these inconveniences. "Yes, Katniss, you are." Dusk helps me up while attempting to conceal her pink cheeks.

Katniss smirks. "Sorry kids."

"So why is the attack moved up to two days?" Dusk's face had formed to a more solemn expression.

"Apparently, President Coin thought we were ready."

I scoff at this. Coin's unnecessarily rash decision would cost many more lives than the bloodbath predicted from before. I don't trust that woman. She reminds me of my mother; a selfish witch who only cared for money and fame. My own mother shunned me for her nonexistent spotlight while my jackass father intoxicated himself every night with liquor and slinked around District 2, cheating on his wife with any desperate girl he could stumble across. How they managed to tie the knot and have children, the world may never know.

President Coin is no better. I don't think she would give a damn if we all were to die from starvation. As long as she's in power, we're all screwed.

"Prim is in the emergency medical squad..." Katniss trailed off and fiddled with the end of her braid.

The emergency medical squad will assist the injured right smack in the middle of the crossfire. Prim is barely a teenager, how could someone just let her run around on a freaking battlefield?

"What?!" Dusk snaps. "No, that's dangerous!"

"I don't have a say in it." Katniss replied blankly as she stared off into space. "I swear, if she gets hurt, President Snow is in for some serious shit." Her fists ball up and she stomps out of the room.

When I turn to Dusk, her skin is even paler than usual. I wrap my arms tightly around her frail body and keep her close.

"Prim will be fine; everyone would make sure of that." I kiss the top of her head. "Everything will be okay, Leilani."

She doesn't relax. "That's exactly what my father and brothers said...I couldn't protect them and now I can't even protect sweet, innocent Prim."

I couldn't think of any words to comfort her this time. I just continued hold her and silently pray for the best.

Now I'm beginning to regret convincing Leilani to drop out of the A Squad.


	24. Little vow

**Katniss POV**

Time just appears to zip by when you don't want it to. Two days felt like mere hours with my anxiety increasing every moment. We have only a few minutes to say our farewells incase death prevents us from our desired homecoming. I really hope that goodbye is not all that is left of me once I board the hovercraft and land in hell (aka the Capitol). Prim, Gale, and Peeta-three of the closest people to me- will throw themselves into the battlefield and risk their lives. Gale and Peeta...I'm still painstakingly and utterly confused about my feelings for them...

"What's wrong, Katniss?" Prim looks up to me with those pure blue eyes. I just attempt a reassuring smile and give her a quick hug.

"Just stay safe out there, okay Prim?" She nods her head and kisses my cheek before hopping onto the medic hovercraft with thirty other men and women. Prim was the smallest and the youngest one amongst that group.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder. "I'll watch over her on the surveillance." Leilani says soothingly. "Beetee managed to hack into some camera feeds in the Capitol so I can overlook the whole battle and keep tabs on Prim."

Cayden gestures toward the earpiece I'm wearing. "Make sure to leave that on so we can contact you whenever we see something."

Leilani squeezes me tightly. "Good luck."

I reluctantly board the hovercraft with Peeta strapped to my left and Gale to my right. That had to be the most awkward ride I've ever experienced.

**Leilani POV**

"Okay, cameras 26 and 27 are on." Beetee called up to me.

The surveillance room is enormous with a plethora of colorful screens depicting numerous scenes of the Capitol inside and out. Since I'm in charge of all the surveillance, I'm standing on a slightly elevated balcony overlooking all the videos for something out of the ordinary. This must be how the head gamemaker felt like; the authority in the process of entertaining floozy Capitol citizens by murdering innocent children.

How nice.

"You know why I assigned you this job?" President Coin asks from behind, filling me with dread.

"No, ma'am."

She flashes one of her signature disturbingly insane grins which sends shivers down my spine.

"Well since I know you're so used to blood and death, I thought you would be the best at watching over the battle." Without permission, she slaps a hand on my shoulder to guide me back toward the screens. It took every will I had to not slice that hand off with a knife. "Think of your job as a big step to the promotion of being my personal right hand woman."

So witnessing hundreds of brutal deaths will earn me a job where she can just pile all the hard work on me?

Crazy ass lady.

"Oh, how...generous of you, ma'am." I force out in phony sincerity.

"Yes, I can see so much-shall we say- potential in you, dear. Hopefully in the future you can aspire to become just like me." President Coin pats my shoulder, further complicating my own control over my actions and emotion. Luckily (for both her and me), she stiffly paced away to who knows where.

'_Am I really so cruel and twisted to her?'_

Well I did practically mutilate a young charming man's body. Plus, I discovered a guilty feeling of slight satisfaction for his bloody murder...

I really need to get some help.

'_Breathe, Leilani, just breathe._' I tell myself as I grip the railing for support.

"You alright honey?" Hearing Cayden's deep halcyon voice makes life so much better. I regain my neutral composure before facing my wonderful husband.

"Yeah, it's just that what if I see Katniss, Prim, Gale or even Peeta get killed?" I stare back at the empty screens and then begin to notice dead bodies sprawled along the streets and sidewalks. Another riot must have occurred not too long ago...

"Then I will stand right here for you, Leilani. I will be with you this whole duration of the war and the rest of our lives and never leave your side. I promise that no matter what, you'll always have me to love you unconditionally and if not..." He gently rubs his finger over my wedding ring. "You still have a part of me with you forever."

Damn, Cayden always has a way with words.

I smile at his little sentimental vow. He has no idea how much that promise means to me.

He has no idea how much _he_ means to me.

"I love you." I mutter into his shirt. The words are still quite foreign on my tongue, but nevertheless, I meant it with every bone in my body.

"I love you too." He whispers back before we both divert our attention back to the screens; his arms limply wrapped around my stomach with me leaning back into his warm body.

As I stood there content in my husband's protective arms, I tried ingraining the last moments I had with the people I said goodbye to. In case they never return, I'll still have a few memories to cherish in honor of them.

"Be careful out there, Gale." I give him a friendly hug and Cayden does his "cool guy" hand shake with him. "Protect Katniss and Prim for me okay?"

He smirks at this before glancing over at Katniss strapping on a bullet proof vest. Katniss was shot last time she ventured out to a rioting district, so now she doesn't complain about the bulkiness of her savior.

Gale stares longingly at the fierce and gorgeous Girl on Fire. "Since when have I stopped protecting them?"

And with that, he strolled toward the hovercraft.

"Hey Peeta, are you sure you want to go?" I ask with uncertainy clear in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm better now. I can be around Katniss and control myself more thanks to you." He smiles crookedly. "Boggs created this sort of game where they help me distinguish between reality and my nightmares. For example, we are friends real or not real?"

I grin back at him. "Real, definitely real."

I don't hug him because I know he still is fidgety around human contact, but he's improved so much that in no time Katniss will have the Boy with Bread back.

As he follows suit to the hovercraft, Prim runs into my open arms. I hold her close and inhale her sweet scent of flowers and honey, wishing she never would have to leave. This won't be the last time I'll see this angel. Everyone will protect her, I just know it.

But why do I have this bad feeling in my gut?

"Come back soon, Prim. If there is any danger, I want you to get out of there no matter what. Stay safe for me okay?" I tuck a few strands of her luscious golden hair before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, miss Everdeen."

She giggles at this and hugs me tight for a few seconds before turning to Cayden. Prim tries her best to wrap her little arms around his muscular form while his arms practically envelop her entire body.

"Make sure to leave your earpiece on so we can talk to you." Prim nods her head in acknowledgement before she waves and boards the medic hovercraft.

Cayden snakes his arms around my waist as I blankly stared at the distancing hovercrafts. I try to be as optimistic as I can, but it's obvious that not everyone will return physically or mentally the same.

**Cayden POV**

'_Please...just end this...all of this._' I beg desperately inside my head.

"Medic Hovercraft landed safely on the perimeter." A man at one of the computers announced, sending relief throughout the rest of the crowd.

"Prim's safe so far..." Dusk breathes.

"Yes she is, honey." I kiss her on the cheek.

"Battle Hovercraft landed safely as well." Another worker, a middle aged woman, informed. "No air raid attacks whatsoever from the Capitol."

"That must mean President Snow has lovely surprises awaiting them at the Capitol." Leilani's face exposes deep concern. She knows that hellhole way better than I do, so I just reassure her by keeping my arms around her waist.

"Zoom out on camera 9 about 20 percent." Dusk orders as if she'd been doing this her whole life. "And heighten the definition of camera 30 and 14. I want to be able to see everything."

"Cayden?" She turns her head to face me. "Can you see where Katniss is heading now?"

I nod my head and press a button on my earpiece. "Katniss?"

It beeps before her voice comes on. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Can you turn your tracker on?"

"Okay." Then, a higher beeping sound goes off.

"Alright good, now just stay alive."

She snorts. "I'll try my best."

I reluctantly slide my arms off my wife and stride over to a white platform on the side of the balcony. When I push a blue button, a shimmering halo graphic image displays a three dimensional blueprint of the Capitol. I could spot three blinking dots moving along the west side of the perimeter and one dot remaining stationary about a few yards away. The three dots must represent Katniss, Gale, and Peeta while the other dot is Prim and the medical squad.

"Dusk," I call out. Her soft black curls whip through the air before she faces me. "I found them."

She gracefully slides over and glances at the dots before resuming her post at the railing. "Enhance cameras 19, 32, and 33."

Once the workers comply, Katniss and the A Squad come into view while Prim can be seen amidst a few medics. A few riots have already occurred with Capitol children and adults reeked in total havoc. Kids are crying out for their parents and vice versa, many are on the streets screaming in agony from gruesome wounds, and even a greater number left lifeless with blood submerging their bodies in a crimson puddle. Never have I witnessed so much chaos in my entire life.

Yet, Dusk blankly stares at the screens without any hint of emotion. No anger, sadness, disgust...nothing. It's as if she is dead to the world. Sometimes, she slightly pisses me off because of that; how she just appears like she doesn't even care. But then again, I'm probably doing the same. In District 2, showing any sign of pain will only earn you more of it.

But right now, I'm literally ready to hurl.

"You okay Dusk?" I pat her shoulder reassuringly. It's so tempting to just wrap her in my arms, but President Coin just entered the room. Dusk and I agreed not to flaunt our relationship when she's around.

"Other than watching hundreds of children get slaughtered on camera and praying that Katniss and Prim don't end up dead themselves, I'm just _dandy_."

My wife tends to get a little on the sarcastic side when trying to mask her emotions.

**Leilani POV**

This job freaking sucks. I feel sick viewing all this blood splattering the cameras. At least five cameras are completely covered in red while three others were shot down in the riot. If this keeps up, we won't have any whereabouts on Katniss and Prim at all.

I rub my tired eyes and just hope this will all end soon...

(two days later)

So far, I've watched Finnick and at least half the A Squad meet their horrid end. My heart broke when Finnick died; he and Annie had just married a couple months before Cayden and I. Whose going to give the news to her? I sigh and clutch the railing so tight my knuckles turned white. Katniss and Prim are fine, but for how much longer? Peeta had separated from the group yesterday which put me on edge, but when Gale was pulled into a house by peacekeepers, I almost lost it. I don't think Katniss would be sane if she lost both of them.

Katniss and the remainder of her squad have reached Snow's headquarters. The only problem is that the building is surrounded by children in one big cage. I can't believe they would do that! They would sacrifice innocent children in attempts to ensure the safety of the president?

Well then again, President Snow did invent the Hunger Games...

I slam my fist against a nearby wall creating a little dent. "Dammit." I mutter angrily. "How do we get past all these kids?"

"Simple." President Coin answers from behind me. She had been leisurely relaxing in her chair and spectating the "show" this whole time. "We bomb the...obstacles."

_What? She wants us to kill those children?_

"You want us to bomb all those kids?" Cayden asks a little shocked.

"Well we don't have much of a choice now do we?" She eyes the screen coldly.

"You." She jabs a finger at a young boy who was running back and forth to serve us water and coffee. I think his name is Rory or something. "Go tell the bomb squad to proceed."

Cayden and I exchange worried glances, but don't protest. It's out of our hands anyway. My jaw clenches shut and I resume my post while Cayden checks the map.

I close my eyes as the first wave of bombs explode.

And that was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made.

When I opened my eyes, the medic squad had already reached the wounded children. I could see Prim with her long golden hair glistening through all this hubbub as she bandages a little boy's calf. Katniss was only around ten yards away from her sister.

I didn't even have time to scream out when the second wave of bombs went off.


	25. The truth

**Leilani POV**

The bombs wiped out all the surrounding cameras. I can't see Katniss or Prim, but I'm almost certain Prim could not have survived that.

Why? Why did it have to be Prim? Of all people, why take her away?

I never got to tell her how much I missed her when I left the Everdeen family. I never got to spend the quality time I wanted with her. And now I will never even be able to see Primrose.

My suddenly weak legs wobble under my weight. I can't breathe or think straight. All that's on my mind is Prim and Katniss. Did Katniss make it?

I grasp the railing for support again while trying to regain my senses. Right when I peer up at the screens, I spot white flags popping up all around the mansion. President Snow is surrending.

_It's over, it's all over._

The whole room burst into a deafening roar. People were embracing and laughing as if everything was perfect now. Yet, I remain motionless, lost in my deep pondering until a woman walks up to me.

"Katniss Everdeen is being transported back here by the medic hovercraft. She survived, but with severe burns."

I'm only half relieved at this.

I cleared the lump in my throat. "And her sister?"

The lady sadly shook her head. I could practically feel my heart break. Katniss will be devastated when she hears about this.

"Thank you." I manage to force out without my voice cracking. She nodded her head and left to join the celebrating crowd.

I give it one last desperare shot and press a button on my earpiece. "Prim? Prim are you there?"

No answer.

Tears prick my eyes and threaten to flow, but stop when a cold hand is placed on my shoulder.

"This day is very victorious, yeah?" President Coin chuckles. I wipe off any sign of grief from my face.

"Yes, ma'am." I answer flatly. I will not show her any weakness.

"Well, I'm honorably promoting you to be my right hand man. We have a board meeting to discuss further plans in a week. I'll see you there, dear." She cackles again and leaves me with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't even notice my incessant trembling until Cayden pulled me into a tight embrace. "It's okay Leilani. At least Katniss, Gale, and Peeta all made it back alive."

"It's _not_ okay." I push away and glare into his blank eyes. "Prim's dead! She's dead and she's never coming back! I wasn't even there to protect her! How could anything ever be okay?!"

Cayden opens his mouth, but I storm out of the room.

"Leilani, stop!" He grabs my wrist and whips me around. "You need to be there for Katniss then. She's going to need someone and you're the only one left for her."

"What are you trying to say?" I snap. "Gale-"

"No." Cayden cut me off. "Not this time. Not for awhile probably."

"What the hell are you-?" I stop midway when his words slap some sense into me. My eyes widen in realization and my heart sinks even more. "The bombs..."

He runs a hand through his hair and sends me a pained glance. "Yes, those bombs that killed Prim...Gale made them..."

And with Peeta's current state, that does indeed leave Katniss practically alone.

**Katniss POV**

_I'm surrounded by death at every corner. Children are screaming in those barricades as bombs reigned down from an unidentified hovercraft. The last thing I remembered was the sight of my little sister trying to help a boy when a sudden boom and blinding flash broke out right where she was. I only managed to scream out for Prim before I blacked out from the intense searing pain_.

I'm half conscious, floating on some foamy substance. My skin feels extremely raw and my throat is extremely dry. I reluctantly crack my eyes open a bit only to be blinded by the lighting. I'd hiss in pain but no sound comes out. I take a quick peek at my skin and notice the redness and random blotches as if I was seriously sunburned.

"Katniss?" I turn my head slightly to the voice. Leilani studies me with dark circles shadowing her eyes and concern edging her features. "Katniss, you've been burned badly by the explosion, but you'll be fine by the tomorrow."

I try to speak, but I end up wheezing and coughing.

"Don't talk." She scolds. "You've been out for two days if you were wondering."

I ignore her stern command and speak anyway. "P-Prim?" I croak out.

Leilani's face twisted with pain. She refuses to meet my eyes which was enough to answer my question.

"Get out." I gasp out through grit teeth. She seemed taken aback at first, but then understood my harsh reaction.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." And with that, she slipped out of the room. Those words I managed to say to her were the last ones for the next few days. Doctors diagnosed it as being an "emotional avox." I didn't cry. I didn't really think. I just remained in a lying position and stared at the plain white ceiling.

No one visited me during my days of absolute silence. Then, Leilani walked right in my room with determination clear on her face. She's attempting to get me talking again.

"How are you feeling Katniss?" She asks softly. I, of course, continue my absentminded gaze at the ceiling. A tired sigh escapes her lips as she rubs her sleep deprived eyes.

"I know what you're going through; to lose loved ones." Her words hit me like cold water and suddenly make me alert. I turn my head to listen. "I loved my family just as much as you loved Prim."

Hearing my sister's name stirs grievance inside me again, but I don't respond.

"I was born and raised till four years old in the Capitol." She continues without waiting for an answer. "My father was working a top secret job that even he couldn't tell me about. Then one day, he just announced we were moving all the way to District 12. Later on, my brothers and I discovered it was only to protect us from President Snow."

She pauses and clenches her fists. "When I turned six, we were found out by some Capitol spies. President Snow even came to view the punishment himself. You saw part of it when I drugged you."

Highlights of that scene flash through my mind as I try to put the pieces together. So this is how Leilani became..._Leilani_.

"As my father was being whipped, I said some rebellious things that I totally regretted. President Snow got mad and I paid the price. My dad was whipped to death that day."

Pain swelled in my chest because it reminds me of losing my own father.

"When Leo turned twelve about a year after that, his name was drawn in the reaping. President Snow rigged the whole damn games so that Leo wouldn't make it out. Then, Leland turned twelve and was thrown into the games the next year." Leilani stopped to compose her teary expression. "Snow even let him live up to the final two...but he had to battle an eighteen year old from District 2."

I don't remember watching those games, but then again, I can't recall any memories with Leilani at all.

"Then after Leland was killed, I had no one left to care for me. I was about to cross the fence one day when you found me."

I try to keep a straight face. It was me who found her? Who brought her into the family?

"I stayed with you and your family until I turned eleven. Those two years helped me move on and kept me alive thanks to your family. I only knew your father for a few months before he perished, but he taught me the same skills as you and was pretty much my second dad.

"Snow decided something that changed everything between us. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps; be the next tyrant and continue his legacy." Leilani's face contorted into disgust. "So he sent spies to kidnap me and distort your memories. You could never remember me because Snow took everything that had to do with me or my family."

Everything is starting to click together now.

"He had me trained physically and mentally the way he wanted. I was even trained better than a Career and I was only thirteen when I finished. I was sent to District 2 because I asked him to myself."

She smirked at this before continuing. "He thought I was completely brainwashed from all that torture, but really I just wanted to escape that life. Snow promised me that I could train until I was past the eligibility for the Games and then I would be sent back to the Capitol. He even pulled my name from he reapings, so I had zero chance of being chosen. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She chided bitterly.

That was a total blunder of President Snow. If he had been wiser, Leilani would be his trained assassin. Now she's just her _own_ trained assassin.

"I met Cayden and Cato the first day of the academy. Cato was a cocky asshole on first impression, but Cayden...I saw something much different in him." Leilani smiled genuinely for probably the first time in a while.

"We became best friends for the next three years and eventually I told him everything about my life. Then right after your reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, Cayden and I ran away and made it to District 13. President Snow didn't even see any of this coming now did he?" She smirks again before looking at me.

I allow a corner of my dry lips to twitch up a little. I usually never accept anyone's comforting efforts, but Leilani doesn't pity me at all. She's just reminiscing with me and keeps the sympathy to a minimum; only sharing her horrid past experiences with me.

"And now I'm President Coin's pet apparently." Leilani says in a sarcastic happy tone. "I get to attend the board meeting tomorrow to discuss our pending fates. Pretty exciting, yeah?"

I know what she's trying to do. Dusk is attempting to get me to talk and I think it's finally time I bring myself back to reality.

"And I'm sure the girl who made this all possible should participate in the decision making as well for the good of Panem." She prods me further. "So, are you in or out?'

I rapidly clear my throat and smile despite my cracked lips and bad breath.

"I'm in."


	26. Extra Plans

**Gale POV**

I'm on my way to the board meeting when suddenly I feel myself slamming against the wall. Completely taken by surprise, I stare down dumbfoundedly at Leilani Everdeen/Hunting.

"Uh, can I help you?" I ask blankly, still a little stunned and confused by her violent actions.

Leilani scowled at my seemingly sarcastic comment and whispered harshly. "Don't you feel guilty to any degree at all, Hawthorne?"

She doesn't have to say anything more for me to understand what is being implied.

"Of course!" I hiss back quietly. "I feel horrible! That's why I've been avoiding Katniss."

"No, _you_," She stabs her small finger into my chest. "Can not just avoid her. She needs you!"

"How can I ever look at her without remembering what I did? I basically murdered her sister! She'll never want to speak with me again." My voice is barely audible now. "So that's why I decided that I'm leaving."

Leilani's eyes widen as she absorbs what I said. "What?!" She seethes, her voice raising slightly. "You can't just_ leave _her! You're her best friend!"

"_Best friend_?" I start angrily. "I've loved her for years, don't you dare say we are just mere friends!"

_Friends_. Ugh, the words leave a bitter taste in my mouth.

Leilani takes a step toward me again fearlessly and careless of the fact I have five inches on her and I'm probably twice her weight. "Then if you love her, you'd stay here and be there for her like I've been trying to do these past few days."

She strides away casually, as if nothing had ever occurred, leaving me with the most conflicted feelings I've ever experienced.

**Katniss POV**

"Alright, let this board meeting come to order." President Coin's cold voice brings silence to the room. "First subject to discuss: Snow's execution."

Leilani is sitting next to her with a passive expression, taking notes here and there. Cayden is next to his wife with the same look. Peeta is across from me with two burly men on either side just incase he goes ballistic. Gale won't even meet my eyes and I know exactly why.

"Katniss," Coin's icy tone draws my attention back and I snap my head to face her. "Since you're the figurehead of all this, I thought it would be best if you were the one to end Snow. Any objections?"

I stiffly nod my head to acknowledge her.

"Alright, next subject. The Capitol residents...what ever should we do with those useless fools?" A few chuckles erupt throughout the table. "Well, I was thinking of giving them a taste of what they have been imposing on us for decades."

"And what do you mean by that President Coin?" Gale asks. I haven't heard his deep calming voice in days...

"A whole new Hunger Games just for the Capitol." She answers with a cruel smile playing on her lips. "I want this to be decided by our previous victors. Katniss, Peeta, what is your say on this?"

After a few moments, I come forth with my vote. "I say we do it."

"Whoa, wait." Gale stands up and is actually talking to me. "We worked our asses off to end the Games and now you want to start them again?"

"I agree with Katniss." Peeta interjects. "The Capitol needs to know what it's like."

Gale turns back to me with pain twisting his face. "This is not the Girl on Fire I knew." He muttered weakly before sitting down.

Leilani's reserved mask remains upon her face, but I caught a quick flicker of emotion in her deep brown eyes. She's angry at me and Peeta and I can tell I'm going to hear from her later.

"Then it's settled. We'll begin planning for the next Games after we fix most of our issues at hand." President Coin wears a triumphant and evil grin. "Now continuing with our other subjects."

I zone out for the rest of the meeting.

As I reach my room, I realize that my roommate is gone forever. I miss Prim so much. I muster all my strength and force myself through the door. Right when I am about to collapse on my bed, a fist bangs rapidly at my door.

I open it to find a very pissed off Leilani waiting on the other side. "What the hell were you thinking Katniss? How could you even consider the option of continuing the Games?"

"I don't know!" I yell back. "I just know that the Capitok deserves to experience at least a small portion of the suffering and other shit we went through!"

"We fought so hard to stop the Hunger Games and you just want to ensue it? The Capitol children aren't the ones responsible for this. If anyone, President Snow should be the one who gets punished!"

"Those parents need to feel what it's like to lose their children. Those children need to feel what it's like to lose a sibling or friend. Plus, I heard Snow has a granddaughter. That would be great to hurt him that way." I retort with icy venom dripping off every word. I laugh coldly and almost insanely.

Leilani just glares and shakes her head. "His granddaughter is dead. We killed her during the battle. Plus, his grandson, aka Colton, is dead too. But wow, this is a whole side of you that I didn't even know existed. I thought I was supposed to be the sadist, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Shut up! We are going through with the Games and taking revenge on the Capitol and Snow. That is final!" I demanded harshly.

Leilani pauses, her eyes piercing me like daggers. Her words are slow and quiet, but still filled with bitter rage nevertheless.

"You may be the Girl on Fire, but your heart is as cold as fucking ice."

She storms off and I slam the door. Then, I just run to my bed, fall on top of my covers, and cry like I've never cried before. I cried for pretty much everything: my lost home, my dad, Rue, Prim, and the hurtful words that just flew out of Leilani's mouth and slapped me senseless.

I sobbed for hours until I fell asleep to suffer the hellish nightmares that await me.

**Leilani POV**

I shouldn't have said that to Katniss. Why am I so damn stupid sometimes? I can't just waltz right back to her room and apologize though. I should just give her space for maybe a day until we both calm down. I sigh heavily and lean my head back in my chair. I close my eyes and replay my little scene with Katniss when I feel warm lips press gently against mine. I smile into the kiss and pull away. My husband always knows how to cheer me up.

Maybe Gale should try to cheer Katniss up with full disclosure between them. They need to forgive and forget if they want to stay close. I get out of my chair and grab Cayden's hand. Our fingers intertwine and I pull him with me to the door.

"Where are we going?" Cayden laughs.

"To see Gale." I reply smoothly.

When I reach his room, my jaw drops slightly.

It's empty, completely empty. No. There has to be a mistake. I must be in the wrong room. But Cayden points to a note on the freshly made bed and I know what happened.

"Leilani," Cayden reads the note out loud. "I'm sorry, I just can't be here anymore. I love Katniss, I really do, but how can I be in the same room as her knowing that she'll never forgive me for taking her sister away. I went off to District 2 because I need to collect my thoughts and clear my head. This is for the best... for Katniss and me. I'm sorry. Gale."

"Shit." I curse under my breathe.

I need to see her. I need to apologize to her. I need to be there for the girl who saved me from starvation and insanity. I owe her that much.

"We have to visit Katniss." I sigh and Cayden nods his head before wrapping an arm around my waist.

When we reach her room, I can hear screaming and cries emanating through the door. I rush to open the door and see Katniss thrashing around in her bed calling for Peeta, Gale, and Prim. Cayden and I manage to hold her down and calm her before she just breaks down into wracking sobs. I climb onto the bed and stroke her hair like she did with Prim to soothe her. Katniss still kept weeping.

"Shhh...Everything will be okay, Katniss." I coo to her, but her crying doesn't cease. So then, I did what I haven't done since my years in District 12.

I clear my throat and force my tears from falling.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise." My voice cracked as tears dripped freely down my face. "Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here is where your dreams are sweet and tomorrow proves them true. Here is the place where I love you."

Katniss is barely sobbing now. Just tears flowing down her pretty face. I wipe my face and stroke her long soft hair. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was just being hot headed. Forgive me?"

She nods her head sleepily as I tuck her in and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"You'd make a great mother, Dusk." Cayden jokes when we leave Katniss' room. I punch him playfully on the arm. But secretly, I know deep inside that's what Cayden probably wants.

**Cayden POV**

It was a long shot, but I tried. I always hint here and there that I want kids, but I'm not sure she catches on. Even if she did, I doubt she desires the same thing I do. But I understand why she wouldn't want kids. It's because this is not over yet. Snow's execution is in two days and once he's gone, there's still President Coin to deal with...

Who knows what will happen?

**Katniss POV**

Presiden Coin is allowing me to speak with Snow the day before I execute him. I'm about to enter the elevator when Leilani calls for me.

"Is there something wr-"

She quickly cuts me off. "I want to go with you to see him. President Coin said it was okay if I could. Please." Her eyes are pleading desperately, so of course I oblige. I didn't really want to go alone anyway. But then, I notice something in Leilani's hand. She jerks the device out of my sight and I get a bad feeling that she has something planned for Snow.

**Leilani POV**

I hide the communication device from Katniss' prying eyes. Beetee and I worked together to hatch a plan for revenge on Snow. He wanted to avenge his close friend Wiress and I wanted to avenge my family and pretty much every damn thing Snow ruined for me. We didn't tell anyone of our secret (not even my husband or President Coin).

I'm not just going to let Snow off the hook with a quick execution


	27. Sweet Revenge

**Leilani POV**

The peacekeepers allow us through into a cold white room. At the very end of it sat the ex-president Snow with both arms chained to the wall.

He smiles wickedly, his puffy lips stretching to reveal his synthetically whitened teeth. "Katniss, how nice of you to visit me."

Snow's eyes flit to me and gleam with recognition. "Well, well, well...Leilani _Everdeen_, haven't seen you in a while."

I simply meet his gaze and just respond cooly. "It's Mrs. Hunting now thanks to you. If you hadn't been stupid enough to let me escape to District 2, I would have never met my husband."

He eyes the ring on my finger with distaste, cognizant of his complete failure. "So after all those years of training I..._blessed_ you with, you still managed to love?"

I scoff at his false wording. _Blessed_? More like cursed.

"Shocking, yeah? That even you-the most inhumane being in the history of civilization- couldn't change me." I smirk mockingly, but it falters a little when a devious smile lights upon his face.

"Ah, but I did change you, my dear." He chuckles darkly. "Remember how it felt so good plunging a knife into Colton's heart? I bet you enjoyed each time you stabbed him. That was due to the work of me turning you into the monster I'd hope you would become."

Okay, when I said Snow was a little crazy, I totally underestimated that. He's freaking psychotic.

"You sick bastard." I snarl. "That was your own grandson I murdered and yet you seem happy of his death."

"Colton was _weak_. He fell in love with you because he was weak. He died because he was weak. No family member of mine will be weak. I'm glad you took care of him for me."

So Colton really did love me...

And I just mutilated his body out of cold blood.

I really am a monster.

Anger wells up inside me. I try to contain it and remain indifferent, but it was proving quite difficult. Snow really knows how to push your buttons. "I'm guessing your granddaughter was flawed too since you sacrificed her with those other Capitol kids."

Snow just shrugs like it's no big deal. "She's not important."

I'm about to lose it, but he continues on. "Anyway, how's President Coin working out for Panem?"

Katniss and I choose not to answer that which brings a grin to his face. "You know, her and I are very much alike. There's no telling what she will do. I have a feeling the results won't satisfy you under her leadership."

"I don't give a damn, Snow." Katniss growls. "Anyone, but you would make a better president."

"Hmm, are you sure about that?" He says in a teasing fashion.

"Well, let's see." I take a step toward him. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one whose responsible for the death of hundreds, starvation in many districts, and mentally unhinging some others."

I take another step and clench my communication device in my hand tighter. "And it's time to own up to your actions." My voice dropped to a low and menacing whisper. "I want you to apologize for everything you've done to others before you get yourself executed."

Snow gives an amused look. "You think I'd do that? I don't say sorry."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Yeah, I figured you'd be too full of yourself to do it. Don't worry, we can always just do things the hard way."

Katniss' face displays total confusion as I hold my hand with the device to my mouth. "_Now_, Beetee."

Immediately, Snow's chains are lifted up along with him off the floor. New chains attach to his legs from the wall.

Katniss grabs my shoulder. "Leilani, what are you doing?"

"I promise I won't kill him." I answer innocently. She has doubt all over her face, but doesn't protest.

I push a button on the device and the wall continues making whirring sounds as the chains slowly stretch apart from eachother.

'_At least maybe he'll be taller after this.'_

His moans of pain reverberate throughout the room until I signal Beetee to stop. He is panting for breath, but still manages to smile and laugh maniacally. I figured he wouldn't give in so easily. In one swift motion I withdrew a needle from my pocket and impaled his arm. The black liquid entered his body slowly as I watch in terrible happiness. I know I shouldn't be so joyful, but I just can't help myself. His howls of pure agony sends pleasure throughout my entire soul.

"What the hell did you give him?" Katniss asks with a shocked and slightly horrified look upon her face. That's probably the way people will stare at me after this.

I find a smirk creeping across my face. "It won't kill him. He will be in so much pain that it _would_ kill him, but this substance keeps him alive while he experiences it."

I continue to witness Snow's distress until Katniss roughly grabs my shoulder. Without even acknowledging her, I glide over to him, stabbing his arm with another needle. The white liquid seeps into his veins and instantly quells the pain.

"Will you do what I want now?" I ask harshly.

Even the strongest man can't withstand the torture Snow went through and he finally nods his head in defeat. The chains relax a little bit, leaving Snow to catch his breath. Seeing him like this is a dream come true for me.

"Oh and before you say anything." I start before speaking into my device again. "Start the cameras, Beetee."

A single camera emerges from the wall and angles itself right in Snow's ugly face.

**Cayden POV**

Every screen in District 13 lit up to reveal the face of Snow. People stopped whatever they were doing to view the show.

Leilani's voice rang out somewhere. She's probably behind the camera or something. "Okay, go."

Snow takes a wheezing breath before speaking. "I apologize to all of Panem for my treachery." It appears as if he's reading off something. "I am sorry for the losses that I caused and the pain I inflicted."

That last part sounded quite sarcastic and insincere, so then the chains pulled his body roughly and he screeched in agony. Damn, it's even painful to watch.

"Say it like you mean it, Snow." Leilani snarls.

He's gasping for air now. "I am a repulsive...bastard...who doesn't deserve to live...and after I'm finally executed...you will no longer be my filthy presence ..this...this is my last message to Panem. Farewell."

The screen fades to black while the volume in the room explodes into joyous cheering. Soon there will be no more Snow.

Soon everyone will be happy.

Maybe.

**Leilani POV**

I felt only slight satisfaction inflicting pain on Snow and humiliating him. It wasn't enough. It _never_ would be enough. I just want to end him in the most excruciating possible way there is, but I can't. So then, I just settle on piercing him with the most intimidating and hateful glare I can muster.

But then a question dawns upon me.

Might as well ask even if it has been so many years ago...

"Why my family? Why did you need to hunt my father down so bad?" I study him intently, waiting for his answer.

"Your father," Snow snarls. "Was a double spy. He worked for me, but was really one of the leaders of the rebellion. That man cost me quite the damage so in return I gave him the death he deserved."

So my father was part of the rebellion...

As I process this, rage wells up inside of me. He didn't deserve to die. None of my family members deserved to die.

"Enjoy your last day rotting here, Snow." I taunt him coldly. "At least now you know what it's like to be treated as the low life dirt you really are."

Snow just returns a sinister smile which unnerves me a little. "Before you go, I just wanted to let you know that there's a gift waiting for you back at my headquarters. It's in your best interest that you go retrieve it."

I ball my fists and clench my jaw. What else does he have in store? I narrow my eyes angrily at him.

"Go burn in hell you son of a bitch." I say, hatred and venom dripping from my last words.

And that was the last thing I ever said to Snow.

**Cayden POV**

After that ridiculing scene with Snow, I didn't hesitate to run straight to where Dusk was. She had just left the room with a confident expression plastered on her face.

But I know better than that.

That bluff confidence was masking her true feelings. When Dusk strolled toward me, her face instantly dropped into deep concern. She already understands nothing can be hidden from me, her husband.

Dusk stands on her tiptoes with her arms wrapped around my neck to pull me down. Then she gives me a quick peck on the lips before slyly whispering in my ear. "I need you to send some one to Snow's mansion. He said he left me a little goodbye present back there."

I cock my eyebrow. "A _goodbye present_?"

Dusk shrugs and snakes her arm around my waist. I just loosely drape my arm on her shoulder as we head on back to our room.

**Katniss POV**

My little chat with Snow was disturbing. The reason it was so disturbing is because what that insane twisted man said...is actually true in a sense.

_When he dies, what is President Coin going to do for us?_

After hours and a sleepless night, I finally came up with a solution that I deemed best for everyone. It's extremely risky, but I've put everything on the line for our freedom and damn right we are going to get it.

This is for Prim.

**Leilani POV**

Katniss thought it would be comforting if I stood beside her during the execution. '"_It would be just like hunting."'_ She said, but I didn't need much convincing to accept a front row seat to Snow's demise. I even slung my own archery set to feel as if I were the one about to slaughter him.

I am way too obsessed with this.

But hey, my whole life was based on my blood thirst for Snow so it's only natural I crave revenge so much.

I studied Katniss for a moment. Her palms were glistening with sweat as she paced back and forth backstage. She wasn't talking at all, only the sound of her hands slapping against her leg nervously. Just watching her made me fidgety.

"What's wrong Kat?" I finally break the tension.

She freezes and mumbles a little too quickly. "Nothing." And then resumes her erratic behavior.

Both of us have the same long braid and same stage make up (I only allowed eyeliner because I hate make up). We'd look like legit sisters, but my pale skin to her tan and my midnight black hair to her light brunette hair is totally distinguishable.

Finally, it's time.

Katniss slides her fingers down her braid anxiously, but drops it once we reach the stage. All of District 13 would not miss this event; the ending of their once ruthless and cruel leader. Even though there must be about a million people in here, no one makes a single sound. It's dead silent as all eyes are glued to the Girl on Fire.

She takes a deep breath and stares at Snow, who is chained to a pole. Slowly she slides out her bow and then the fancy golden arrow that will pierce his heart. Katniss aims and I can tell her shot will be dead on its target.

But then her aim suddenly shifts away and she releases the arrow. All I could process was gold streaking through the air and piercing flesh. A body fell and it wasn't Snow.

It was President Coin.

Katniss just killed our future president of Panem.

And I'm glad she did it.

President Snow just bursts into an insane fit of laughter which echoes across the room and can still be heard over the outcries of the audience. I've always hated that laughter. The majority of my life consisted of listening to those booming cackles drilled into my mind and forever haunting me.

I am done listening.

I sling my bow out of my quiver and swiftly string an arrow to it. I aim it toward his neck, but don't fire. Snow's laughter is gurgling with blood in his mouth. He's dying from whatever disease or poisoning he did to himself. The man is choking and gagging for air as he slowly perished a painful death.

If I were to shoot that arrow, he would die just _too_ quickly.

So then, I lower my loaded weapon and view the violent but satisfying scene of his excruciating death. The life slowly drained out of his snake like eyes until there was nothing left. I smirked sadistically at his dead body.

"You got what you wanted. I'm a monster." I mutter under my breath. "But you died trying and that was my sweet revenge."

Peacekeepers started to drag Katniss away while the crowd was wild, ending my brief glorious moment.

"Stop!" I shouted after them, but they didn't.

I chase them and was about to attack when huge arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me backwards.

"Let me go!" I try to thrash around, but Cayden is too strong and practically covers my whole body.

"They won't hurt her." He whispers into my ear. "She's the Girl on Fire."

Good point.

I relax and almost break down into tears. I'm an emotional wreck now and I don't know how I am going to pull through this. Cayden tightens his grip on me.

"I know, babe." He strokes my hair. "Everything will be okay."

But it's not okay. And I don't know if it ever will be.

**Katniss POV**

After another board meeting, Leilani, Cayden, and even Peeta helped persuade the others to let me off the hook for murdering President Coin. It was deemed that I am too unstable to have known what I was doing. I didn't object to that of course and even played the part. I remained silent for another few days once again drowned in grief and eternal emptiness.

**Leilani POV**

"Uhm, Leilani?" A boy asks timidly behind me. I turn around to face him and immediately recognize him as Rory Hawthorne. "You requested we bring back what Snow left for you back at the Capitol. We found this box."

He hands me a pain blue box and I study it closely. It's the size of a tool box and it has my name written in very neat cursive.

"We had it scanned and stuff." Rory continues. "No poison, no explosives, no foul play whatsoever that could harm you."

Of course Snow wouldn't give me anything that could kill me. He's the kind of sick person that prefers to inflict severe emotional pain and have you live with it the remainder of your miserable days. He believes death is an escape from the suffering that he so loves to cause. He is the definition of sadism.

"Thanks Rory." I ruffle his hair and he gives me a fake irritated look before combing his thick dark hair with his hands.

We befriended eachother after the war. Rory had walked right into the room when the bombs killed Prim. I found him crying quietly in a corner and I couldn't help but comfort him. It turns out he had a huge crush on Prim and was planning on asking her out when she returned. But he would never get that chance and it killed me to see him moping around daily.

"Hey, Leilani..." I look up to him and he averts his gaze to the floor. "Have you...have you heard from my brother?"

"Gale? No I'm sorry Rory, but he hasn't tried to contact anyone at all."

I have no clue what Gale is doing in District 2, but honestly, he better not return. I can't believe after everything he's gone through with Katniss he still left her to rot. I wonder how Katniss took the news about her best friend. But I know at least Katniss probably won't feel what Gale is feeling for her now.

Rory frowns and sends guilt throughout me. "But don't worry Rory, he'll come back soon. He just needs to clear his head." I lie through my teeth.

He nods his head and waves goodbye while I head to my room to open the box. Even though it's harmless, I can still feel my heart thudding against my ribs, icy adrenaline rushing throughout my veins, and my breath stopping and holding as I slowly pry open to reveal the contents inside.

_What the hell?_

It's just a small black square device with a green button in the center. I gently withdraw it and place it gently in my palm. Instinctively, I survey my surroundings and check outside the door. No one is really around; I have total privacy.

Then I remember what that strange contraption is from my time in the Capitol. It's a portable projector with the material already planted inside, so all that needs to be done is a click of the button and a clear wall to shine the projection on.

I press the button and a screen flashes on to reveal Caesar Flickerman ad Claudius Templesmith having a little chat about the Capitol's excitement for the Hunger Games. Those sick ignorant morons.

"What does Snow want me to see?" I ask out loud.

"Oh Claudius, you're quite the witty comedian!" Caesar Flickerman gives a fake chuckle.

'_Witty my ass.'_ I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Anyway, let's continue to the reapings for the 67th Hunger Games shall we?"

I gasp out loud before anger replaces my shock. Of course this monster would have the audacity to do such a thing. "Damn you Snow. _Damn you_."

The 67th Hunger Games was the one that my eldest brother, Leo, participated in.

Looks like Snow got his sweet revenge on me instead.


	28. Apologize, Remember and Love

**Leilani POV**

I knew I should have just looked away, but I couldn't. Snow made the projector so that I could only turn it on and not be able to turn it off. I should have just destroyed the thing, but I didn't. I had to watch, I just had to.

I watched the reapings one by one remembering each tribute from when I was just seven years old. The Careers were fierce (as usual), but the most surprising part to me was the other districts. From District 3 to District 11 they all appeared either strong physically or extremely cunning in some degree. They were all actually...competition. To add to their intimidating characters, all those tributes were between the ages sixteen to eighteen.

'_How coincidental.'_ I thought bitterly.

Then District 12 was next and I could feel my nails claw into my skin with anticipation.

Effie Trinket, the very bubbly escort who annoys me constantly (like every other Capitol freak), struggled with those freaking six inch pumps up the stage. Her theme then was blue probably because she had every apparel in different shades of it and even her hair, nails, and ridiculously heavy makeup. She looked like an unappetizing blueberry which if this video weren't for something so serious, I would have laughed at.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She squeals in her annoying Capitol accent.

I am so glad I never talked like that when I spent my time there.

Her creepy turquoise claws manage to pick up a slip and that's when the camera suddenly zooms in on Effie's hand. Her hand had the name Odessa Ryan written on it while the slip of paper didn't.

I knew it; they rigged the whole damn reaping.

Odessa walked on stage trembling with fear. I remember her straight dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulders and how I was always jealous that my hair couldn't be like that. I remembered her Seam grey eyes that lightened whenever she smiled.

I also remembered Leo and her liked eachother _alot._

And the fact they were both only 12 when they died...

Then Effie picked out another slip and called out Leo's name. The video did a close up of me in the background watching my big brother stiffly march up the steps. My brown eyes were wide with terror and I wanted to kick myself for looking like such a weakling in this scene.

"You little baby." I cursed myself angrily.

Leo and Odessa both shook hands limply and stared into eachother's scared eyes before getting ushered off the stage by peacekeepers.

The video also contained another piece of footage that was never displayed: the goodbyes. There were freaking cameras in the Justice Building that recorded my last moments with Leo.

"Please come back." I beg desperately as I bury my face into his stomach. "Do whatever it takes to come home, Leo."

He kisses the top of my head. "I'll try my best sis." He turns to Leland. "You know what's coming now. You need to prepare for it."

Leland nods his head in understanding while I just give them confused glances. But now I know what they were talking about. Leo and Leland both could tell they weren't going to make it through the Games. That was Snow's punishment to me; to lose everything I love.

Then it skipped to Leo's interview and Caesar trying to get him to confess how he earned an amazing training score of 9. In District 12, that was unheard of. Leo was different though, very different. Now it makes sense why we snuck into the woods with knives and spears every day. We didn't go just to kill animals; we went to practice our fighting skills and stealth for the games. It's obvious he earned that score with his sheer strength and hand to hand combat.

Leo was not stupid and avoided getting murdered at the heart of the cornucopia in the bloodbath. He snatched a red pack and some knives before grabbing Odessa to make a run for it.

A District 7 boy lumbered straight at the two with an axe , but Leo stepped in front of Odessa and crouched low to avoid the swing. Without hesitating, Leo stabbed the boy in the heart killing him instantly.

The video then flipped to District 12 with me and Leland watching the big screen. Both of us were pale (well, as pale as we could have been already) and our eyes wide with anxiety.

"Go Leo!" I screeched when he murdered that kid.

The next day, however, was quite tragic. Since the arena was a mountainous terrain, the game makers decided to send an avalanche of gigantic boulders right for my brother and his girlfriend. They narrowly escaped, but it "coincidentally" led them right to the District 3 tributes. Odessa and Leo battled well, but their opponents were five years older, much stronger, and much bigger. Odessa managed to kick the girl and then stab her with the girl's own sword.

Leo was not doing as well though. The District 3 boy was just as good at hand to hand combat as my brother and finally pinned him down. The boy had almost white blonde hair and pale blue eyes that were wild with adrenaline rush when he raised his arm that held a gleaming dagger.

"LEO!" Odessa screeched and crashed right into the boy. He scrambled up to his feet quickly to escape, but then noticed his dead district partner on the floor.

"You bitch, that was my friend!" The boy yelled before he chucked his knife at her.

"NO!" Leo screamed, but it was too late. The knife plunged into her stomach, sending her to the ground yelping in pain.

Leo grasped the sword Odessa used and stabbed the District 3 boy just like the District 7 tribute. He gasped and fell to his knees before Leo leaned in and whispered harshly. "Well that was my _girl_friend." He ripped the sword out of the boy's body and the cannon went off.

I remember Odessa's family sobbing right beside me because they invited me and Leland to their home so we could watch together.

"L-Leo." Odessa spluttered; life was leaving her fast. "I'm g-going to miss you...tell everyone I s-say goodbye."

Leo did something I never seen him do before. He just broke down into sobs, tears streaming down his blood stained cheeks. "No, you will see me soon. I promise."

Odessa smiled sadly before her eyes fluttered shut and the cannon goes off. I knew then that Leo's cannon might as well have gone off too because he just gave up. He was aware that Snow would do everything in his power to keep him from winning so he stopped trying and let that District 1 guy easily spear him the next day.

"I'm sorry" was all he muttered before the spear instantly killed him.

I remember running to the woods with Leland that same day to continue or training. We didn't grieve (Leo would have scolded us for that); we just worked our butts off from dawn to dusk everyday until the next fateful reaping.

The video skipped again to the next year and I clutch a pillow tightly to brace myself. Cayden doesn't know I'm in our room viewing this horrific tape. He's back at the surveillance room overlooking all the districts. He would have never let me watch this, so I know this is the last time I can see my brothers alive on video.

"Let's take a look at the competition for the 68th annual Hunger Games." Cladius pipes up and I refrain from punching the screen because it's just halo graphic. There's no point in just smacking air.

These reapings were surprisingly different compared to Leo's year. The District 2 guy was bigger and scarier than even Cayden, but the other tributes-even the other Careers- weren't as intimidating nor impressive. Snow wanted Leland to survive till the top two, but only to get slaughtered by the muscular killing machine from D2.

Effie does her thing in a purple theme this time. Purple was my favorite color, but after witnessing Miss Trinket flaunt it in her style, it made me doubt my thoughts about it. Capitol people just ruin everything for me.

The reaping was still rigged, though, and the girl tribute for District 12 was Quorra Jay. And of course the male tribute was my only living family member left. Leland and I both knew this would happen so hopefully all that training with spears and knives will do him good.

Quorra and Leland shake hands weakly. They weren't dating like Odessa and Leo, but they were best friends nevertheless. Quorra was from the Seam too with straight dark brown hair that trailed all the way to her hips. She had smoky grey eyes that were sharp and never missed a detail. Leland wouldn't admit it, but I could tell he fancied her. Both Quorra and Leland were extremely cunning and brave, but they were also just twelve years old.

The video showed the exact same thing with my last goodbyes in the Justice Building.

"Leland... What am I going to do without you? Please don't give up like Leo did. Even if Quorra dies, I want you to keep fighting." I hold him tightly because deep inside I had a feeling Leland will not come home to me.

"Whether or not I return you need to resume your training and keep hunting so you don't starve understand sis?" Leland orders firmly. "You need to prepare too."

I nod slightly before peacekeepers barge in. "Wait Leland!" I call.

He turns to look at me.

"You should tell her before it's too late." I say softly. Leland blushes a little, but nods before he's pushed out the room.

I remember just standing in that room for five minutes staring wistfully at the door my brother exited.

Leland's interview was basically the same as our brother's. Only this time, he scored a ten! A ten is a freaking miracle for D12. Caesar was pleading for him to spill the details on how he earned such a score, but Leland just smirks and shakes his head. But I know he scored a ten with his spear throwing and his wits. Leland wasn't a hand to hand to hand combat guy like Leo, but he was still a damn skilled fighter. The big dilemma was that only Leland and the male D2 tribute received a ten. Everyone would try to get rid of the main competition in the Games which put Leland as a huge target.

Him and Quorra survive the bloodbath somehow which brought a smile to my face back at the town square. Those damn cameras taped practically my every move.

The arena this time was troublesome for everyone. An almost eternal landmass of just plain tall grass and a few scattered trees is not ideal if you want to hide. No one was safe in those games because everyone was so exposed. This resulted in the games lasting only a week and two days.

Then it was down to the last five: the District 2 monster, the D4 girl, the male from District 6, Quorra, and Leland. It wasn't a shocker when the D4 girl ditched her Career ally. The D2 guy probably would have killed her if she didn't leave sooner. But it led to her stumbling across Quorra and Leland.

Somehow the District 6 guy just happens to find them as well at the same freaking time.

After twenty minutes of utter mayhem, the D6 guy injured Leland's leg badly with a club but ended up with death by a spear. Quorra and the D4 girl were still at it though. Leland could barely get up by the time the District 4 girl rolls away and fires her trident at Quorra.

"QUORRA!"

The trident sinks into her lower side and Quorra shrieks in pain. She then makes the fatal mistake of ripping it out, but I know she did that to protect Leland. The D4 girl was just about to run and attack Leland before Quorra stabbed her with her own weapon in the back.

Leland catches Quorra as she falls and gently lowers her to the ground.

Quorra couldn't say anything as the tears spilled from her eyes. She cupped his cheek with her hand and wiped away Leland's own tears.

"I've been planning to ask you out for months..." He confessed sadly. "W-would you have said yes?"

Quorra nods her head and a smile tugs the corner of her lips before her face returns to a neutral, lifeless expression. The light in her eyes are no more and her body is still. Leland gently closes her eyes and kisses her forehead before standing up and limping off.

"Where are you, District 2?!" He screams angrily. "Show yourself!"

After half an hour of searching, Leland finally found what he was searching for.

The D2 guy had at least a foot on my brother, who was only 5'4" then. His biceps were almost as large as Leland's own head. Dark brown hair with emerald eyes were the second things you would always notice about him. A long scar from his temple to his jaw was the third. It sort of reminded me of my scar and I subconsciously traced my fingers along it. The wound gave him a ferocious and masculine appearance, however, and I would find this guy to be quite attractive if this were a different situation.

"Looking for me, kid?" His deep voice teased him.

Leland didn't even flinch when the guy cracked his huge knuckles. "You killed one of my allies and now I repay the favor to you."

Leland and Quorra also made an alliance with a District 8 guy, but the D2 boy sliced him with a sword a few days after the bloodbath. That boy was only twelve years old as well. It creeps me out watching that beast's magnificent swordsmanship. He's too much like Cayden and Cato Hunting.

"Sure kid. Try to kick me with that crippled leg of yours." He smirked and Leland's rage grew.

"I may not be able to fight that well but..." Leland swiftly pulled out a small baton looking thing and pressed a button that enlarged it into a spear. He chucked it and the D2 boy's eyes widen before he rolled out of the way. The spear nicked his shoulder instead of hitting his heart and the District 2 tribute charged right at Leland.

Even though I knew the ending to this, it doesn't mean my heart won't race from the intensity.

"Put up a good fight, Big Bro." I murmur to the screen.

But after ten minutes of throwing punches, dodging weapons, and so forth, the D2 guy chased after his sword and turned around to stab Leland in the chest.

"I'm sorry." Leland whispered before his cannon went off and the trumpets of victory began.

I remembered my eyes were waterworks after that.

_I was alone. There was no one left for me. I charged out of my shack and raced to the electrical fence. I thought I needed to train even harder than I ever did before. I believed that it was my turn next to be chosen, so I learned from my brothers' mistakes. I mastered the knives and spears, I ran much faster than I thought possible, and I practiced how to trek without making a single sound. I also cut my ties to other people. I refused to have friends and have them get thrown into the Games with me._

_One day, when I was nine, my tummy rumbled signaling my time to hunt. Right when I was about to cross the electrical fence, a stern voice stopped me. "Who are you?"_

_I turned around to face Katniss Everdeen. Recognition instantly appeared across her face as she studied me. Katniss was a year older than me and a few inches taller, but she was even frailer than me._

_"Hey, you're that girl with the two brothers right?"_

_I glare at her fiercely. "What's it to you?"_

_She stares back indifferently. "What are you doing at the fence?"_

_"What are you doing at the fence?" I try to avoid answering incase she turns me in to the authorities._

_"Hunting with my dad." Katniss answered honestly. "And you?"_

_"Hunting." I said quietly._

_"Katniss!" Our heads whip around and I quickly shoot off behind a tree._

_"You ready to go sweetie?" Her dad asks. I could see from the tree Katniss nodding her head enthusiastically._

_"Wait, Dad." Katniss starts and I cringe because I have a feeling she's going to rat me out. "There's another hunter here. She's the girl with the two brothers that died in the Games."_

_"Where?"_

_"Right here!" Katniss turned and looked around with wide eyes. "What? Where did she go?"_

_"She's behind that tree." Her father points straight where I am. How did he know?_

_I slide out cautiously, ready to bolt if needed._

_"Want to join us in hunting?" Her father asks nicely. "We could teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow."_

_That was one of the weapons I needed to work on before my reapings started. I nod my head, unknowingly accepting myself into the Everdeen family._

_Then I turned eleven. One more year before the reapings, but I had no idea I would never get to attend one in District 12._

_It was midnigh_t _and I decided to stay the night in my own shack instead of the Everdeens. I couldn't sleep as usual so I jumped off my lumpy mattress and went for a walk outside. I know an eleven year old walking alone at night is dangerous, but I brought a few knives incase some idiot tried to attack me._

_And I'm glad I did._

_Two men grabbed me and I easily knocked them off me. I did a cartwheel away from them and held out both my knives threatingly at them._

_"Come with us, or your Everdeen family dies." The bigger one whispers harshly._

_"On whose orders?" I hiss._

_"President Snow." The other one answers. "We're spies from the Capitol sent by him to retrieve you."_

_I narrow my eyes at them. "And if I go willingly...you won't hurt the Everdeens?"_

_"They won't remember you even exist." The bigger one says reassuringly._

_I can't let them hurt the only good thing left in my life, so I agree and leave District 12. I haven't been there ever since._

_After two years in hell, I was sent to District 2 where I met my husband._

_And a few other characters..._

_"You the new girl?" A deep_ _voice interrupted my thoughts while I was throwing an axe._

_I snapped my head around to face hulking guy with piercing blue eyes. They were cold and arrogant, yet he had defined features that made him quite the looker._

_"Yeah." I pick up a spear to throw it_, _but he grabs the back of it and spins me closer to him._

_"I'm Cato." He introduced himself sed_uctively while flashing his white teeth at me.

_"That's nice." I say nonchalantly. Cato frowns and it's probably because he's not used to a girl that doesn't drool over him._

_"What, you playing hard to ge_t?" Cato scowled at me. "I don't like that babe."

_"Just because I don't let you get into my pants after five seconds of knowing you, it doesn't mean I'm playing hard to get." I retort smoothly._

_He chuckles darkly. "Fiesty, eh? I like that."_

_"Leave her alone, Cato." A low voice growled from behind._

_I spun around and my eyes widen a little. The stranger was an exact clone of Cato down to even the towering height and muscular build. The only difference that I could notice were the eyes. The eyes are the window to the person's soul and this boy's eyes were loving when you broke through his tough guy barrier. They weren't icy or merciless like most of the kids at this training center, including Cato._

_"Why? You already have dibs on her bro?" Cato sneered._

_His twin brother confidently wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Yes I do."_

_I usually would smack away that arm, but given the circumstances I let it slide_. _Surprisingly, Cato shrugged and walked away to destroy dummies with a sword._

_"Sorry about that, little girl."_

_I jerked away from his warm embrace and glared. "I'm not a little girl."_

_He folded his arms, giving me an amused look. "Really?"_

_"Yes really." I seethed. "How old are you?"_

_"Fifteen."_

_This guy is only fifteen?_

_"Well I'm thirteen so we are only two years apart. Don't be calling me a little girl if you're not that old yourself, kid_."

_He bursts out laughing and I roll my eyes. "You're funny, little girl. My name is Cayden."_

_I roll my eyes again and throw a dagger. Bullseye. "I'm Leilani."_

_A tiny girl about my age _stood impatiently behind me. "And I'm Clove, now move aside would ya?"

_Clove was barely my height, but her ego was much bigger than me that's for sure. I observed her and it was_ _obvious her skills were knives, but that was it._

_I snapped my head around to snarl at her. "Why don't you just go practice your sword skill instead, CLOVE? You need to work on close combat you know? You can't just be queen of the knives."_

_Clove stared at me blankly_. _She's probably never been stood up to like that before. Then she smirked and folded her arms. "You're pretty sharp for someone whose only been here for five minutes. You like knives?"_

_I flash her an acknowledging grin before snatching a dagger and chucking it next to the other knife I threw before in the bullseye. Clove's smile grew even more._

_"I think you and I are going to get along just fine."_

_(2 years later)_

_There was a big crowd and everyone was cheering so loudly it hurt my ears._

_"What's going on, Cayden?" I try to yell above the noise._

_"One of our victors has just returned from spending time in the Capitol." Cayden shouts and claps with the mob._

_"Which victor?" There were like thirty or more of them still alive._

_"The one from the 68th Hunger Games I think."_

_My breathing hitched sharply and I fr_oze _completely._

_That was the year Leland participated in and was killed by the D2 guy..._

_I couldn't think; I couldn't even breathe. Slowly I made my way past the excited onlookers and began to walk to my house._

_"Dusk!" Cayden yelled after me, but I kept walking. He caught up to me easily. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." I say bitterly as I kick a pebble._

_"Don't give me that crap." He growls._

_"I just dislike that victor." I reply as honestly as I can._

_He stops me with his hands and spins me around to face him. "Why? Because he had to kill a twelve year old? Dusk, it's the Hunger Games you just don't have choice."_

_"THAT WASN'T JUST ANY TWELVE YEAR OLD!" I snapped angrily which attracted some strange looks from people. Cayden pulled me inside my house and shut the door._

_"What do you mean?" He studies me with concerned eyes._

_"That was my brother he murdered." I whisper sadly. "He killed him..."_

_Cayden wrapped his arms around me and comforted me. I've been blushing alot more in his presence and I hoped he never noticed it. It's been a year then, since I've felt more than friendly feelings for him._

I didn't even think I had a shot with him, but now we're happily married and happily in love.

I finally snap out of my flashbacks and toy with my wedding ring. I caught something on the inside of it so I pulled it off gently. There were minute words engraved into the wedding ring.

'_my best friend & wife.'_

I smiled and can imagine those words emanating from his own mouth.

This video didn't break me. It only led to the renewal of my best memories. Snow failed miserably with me. I am not a monster; I have feelings. I love my husband, Katniss, and all the others who brought good into my life. They made me stronger which helped me get through all of this.

I smiled and stabbed the projector device with my knife.

_I win Snow._


	29. Epilogue

**Katniss POV**

Eventually, Peeta and I married and had two beautiful babies. One handsome boy with blonde hair, Paxton (Pax for short), and grey eyes and one gorgeous girl, Primrose, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They were perfect mixtures of us and I couldn't have been happier. Sure, they drive me a little nuts sometimes, but that's life. I love them so much it hurts.

Gale remained in District 2 (no surprise there) and married and had children as well. Her name is Zara and his kids' names are Zia, Gage, and Zohra. We have a reunion every now and then, but I've kept in closer touch with Annie, Johanna, and the Huntings.

Jackson, a man in the A Squad, took over as president and everything is running smoothly now. No more uprisings, wars, and Hunger Games. Everyone can have normal lives just like we did way back in the past times.

Annie Cresta-or should I say Odair- ended up getting pregnant with twins boys right before Finnick died. She lives in District 4 with her parents and we visit her and her kids quite often. The boys are just like their father; extremely handsome and mischievous.

Johanna married to a District 7 native man and she's currently pregnant with a baby girl. She moved back to her home district right after the war and we visit her at least once every few months.

District 12 was rebuilt completely and my family and I lived our joyful years there with the Haymitch and the Huntings as our wonderful neighbors.

I couldn't have asked for anything better than this.

**Leilani POV**

I'm home, finally home.

I never really considered the Capitol as home; it was always District 12 to me. The woods, the Seam...everything here was my home. Cayden and I didn't want to move back to D2. There was nothing left for us in that place. Clove had died, Cato had died, and Cayden's parents never really changed for the better.

I returned anyway for only a day to collect some personal belongings that I didn't get to run away with. A few knives and old archery set I left behind with some precious photos. Photos of my family, the Everdeens, and Cayden and I that were kept hidden in my closet.

I also came back to D2 for another reason.

I knock on the fancy door in the victor community and a huge man in his late twenties opens it.

"Uh can I help you?"

"Yeah," I glare right at him. "Let me in."

The guy just stands there looking at me strangely. So then, I duck under his arm and sprint to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" He boomed before chasing me, but it was too late. I had already grabbed all his knives and chucked them at lightening speed. Each blade pinned him to the wall by the pants or sleeves.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I'm a victor you can't treat me like this!" He spat lividly.

I glided right to him and punched him right in the eye. That's going give him a nice bruise tomorrow. "That's for killing my brother."

He stared at me in shock and his mouth dropped open. "Y-you're that girl..."

I smirk. "You catch on pretty fast, big boy." I strut out of the room with my head held high. "You're a victor, you can get yourself free."

Apparently, my life story leaked throughout all of Panem. Much to my dismay, that meant many women would try to flirt with Cayden even though he's married. So instead of moving to the highly populated District 4 (I really love the beach), it was decided we live in the calm District 12.

I stuck to my word when I said I'm not having any kids. However, Cayden pleaded on and on until we reached a compromise. Instead of getting pregnant, I adopted five orphans and loved them as my own. Since they were only identified by numbers in the orphanages, we gave them names ourselves.

The eldest was 3 year old Caeo. A mixture of both Cato and Leo. Fortunately, he's more like Leo personality wise. Black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin makes him quite the looker. Infact, many said that all our kids are going to be very attractive when they grow up. He has burn marks on his cheek and ankles from the fire that killed his parents. The scar on his cheek reminds me of my scar that Cayden gave to me so long ago. Caeo, even at such a young age, watches over his non related siblings and is completely fearless of anything. When we brought him to our home, he attacked Cayden in the middle of the night because he thought the man checking in his room was an intruder.

Yes, he could definitely pass off as my biological son.

We traveled to different districts and adopted each one. Caeo was from District 11 and the second child originated from D8. Obviously, we named the two year old boy Leland. He looks nothing like my older brother, but it's the thought that counts. Leland had dirty blonde hair that would sometimes sweep over his piercing light blue eyes. He was the happy-go-lucky one who didn't have a single care in the world. I was tempted to name him Peeta at one point. Leland was always so inattentive and impulsive that I realized he had ADHD. It was exactly what my brother had and I remember laughing upon connecting those dots. The boys would always be wrestling and messing around which worried me constantly. However, Leland still followed his older brother loyally and they never truly bickered that much.

Now I only agreed in adopting two kids, but knowing Cayden, he'd want more than that. Plus, I really wanted a girl too, so I easily gave in. Kanani had just celebrated her first birthday last month, and I can already tell she is the sharpest of the bunch. I find that aspect quite coincidental because she's from District 3. She's already talking with the incoherent babbling at a minimum. Despite her being the "nerd" of the family, her mutation is quite extraordinary. She has a blue eye and a silver eye which helps define her unique beauty.

I thought we were done with kids, but then while vacationing in District 4, we somehow stumbled upon orphan twin girls. 9 months old, baby Kaikana and Kailani were adopted and brought back to District 12. Kailani was my mother's name, who passed away giving birth to me. My father said I was just like her with the fighter spirit and beauty. Kaikana and Kailani both meant sea and since they were from the ocean district, I thought it would be nice touch. Their pretty names matched fairly well with their pretty faces. They had golden hair like Prim did and exquisite sea green eyes like the handsome Finnick Odair. The girls were identical, but they both had distinguishing birth marks on opposite sides of their cheek. It's basically just a clump of blood vessels that appears as a scrape on the face. The interesting part is that whenever they are super pissed, the rushing blood flow makes their birthmarks bright red. They obviously are very alike to Cayden and I because of the short temper. But other than that, Kaikana and Kailani are loving towards their older siblings and very energetic compared to the laid back personality of Kanani.

I'm on our porch keeping an eye on our children as I lean against a wooden beam and smile to myself. The Huntings are anything, but normal and yet, I couldn't think of any other family I would rather be in. The kids are frolicking around in the field and enjoying the summer weather. The boys are wrestling in the grass as usual and Kanani is picking dandelions to blow on the white particles that float with the wind. How she figured out about those plants, I have no idea. Kaikana and Kailani are side by side giggling and having a conversation in baby gibberish. Sometimes I just wonder what they are speaking about.

I feel the familiar strong arms wrap around my waist and my heart skips a beat. Even after all these years, I never get over every time I see his "sexy smirk" or every time he kisses me.

"Hey beautiful." His deep smooth voice sends butterflies in my stomach. I can feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment as he spins me around to plant a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Cayden," I pull away and try to give him a stern look. "Not in front of our kids."

He does his famous smirk and wraps his arms around my waist again. "See? I told you that you'd be a good mother."

I breathe in the fresh air and sigh heavily. "It's only been two months since we brought in the twins. What if I can't protect all of them when something bad happens? What if we end up with a bad system again...Cayden I could never let these kids go through what we did."

I've been worrying about it ever since we adopted Caeo. I mean sure, everything is running fine throughout all of Panem, but something could end all of that with simply just one cruel leader. I don't think my heart could take it if we had to repeat the past. These kids are so precious to me...I just love them so much and I never want anything to break us apart like how I was in my childhood.

"Leilani," Cayden turns me to face him again. "Relax honey. I promise you everything will be okay."

His lips meet mine, gently this time, and I smile into the kiss.

We both turned to watch our exuberant children together in eachother's arms before he murmured into my ear again, "Everything will be okay."

And you know what...

It was.

* * *

**So that's the end :) even though it wasn't a successful story it was fun writing. I might do a story from when the kids grow up idk PM me if you want that. Im also having people review or PM what my next story should be. Currently Clato story is in the lead. So far people want Clato, Kato, Everlark, or a Fannie story so tell me what you want and the most popular vote will be my next story.**

**Thanks for the few followers and reviewers I had for this story lol. Check out my more popular stories! I did a Foxface story and now I'm writing a Clato story. :)**


End file.
